


Through The Web

by littleghosttoast



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendship, Internet, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of lots of other characters, Multi, POV Third Person, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, YouTube, big fic, but everyone else is there too, mostly focuses on Allen and Lavi, or mentioned, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghosttoast/pseuds/littleghosttoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi had always been on YouTube since it was available back in 2005, but he'd only properly started filming 'Let's Plays' a few years later after being inspired by his favourite YouTuber, a young British teenager named Allen and black mailed into it by Kanda. And while Lavi became well known and developed a reasonable career out of being an idiot, he never gained the confidence to ask his favourite YouTuber and biggest inspiration to collaborate with him. That all changed on one evening in November 2011.</p><p>A rom-com about Long-Distance relationships, bad jokes, shitty music, YouTube careers and video-games. Slap in some crazy room-mates, an international friendship with a seven year age gap (which Lavi decides not to think about too much) and a lot of driving around at night, and you have yourself 'Through The Web'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there and welcome to Through The Web a Lavi/Allen fanfiction about long distance relationships, youtube, video games and shitty music. This is a sort of apology to all the fans of Playing The Part which I really wish I could finish, but just can’t without going back and re-writing half of it. I hope you all like this story instead.
> 
> Also there is a playlist on Spotify that goes along with this if you're interested: http://bit.ly/2aE0FBw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter combined with four-no maybe five beers brings people together in the weirdest of ways.

**Chapter One: The Best Day**

Lavi J. Bookman had always loved the internet. He often found himself somewhat proud of the human race for inventing such a device. Social networking. Instant access to information. Books. Tv. He loved it all.

But his favourite thing about the internet would always be YouTube.

Lavi had been on youtube pretty much since it was available back in 2005. _BookmanJr_ , which had, and always would be, his channel name. Of course he had never uploaded anything, well maybe a few terrible videos of images put to music. But everyone was doing that back then.

He’d always enjoyed watching the silly videos and vlogs people uploaded, but he was truly hooked to the video website during the dawn of the ‘let’s plays’.

Seananners, Achievement Hunter, NerdCubed, PewDiePie, CaptainSparkles, Cryaotic, TheYogscast…. the list of ‘Let’s Players’ in his subscriptions was endless. Some may say he was obsessed. Which he was. But he was a teenager, he was a dude, he was a gamer and he was bored.

Just as Lavi was preparing himself for a three year slog doing ‘Games Design and Programming’ at university, he discovered a little known player called _the14th_. Who, as far as Lavi could tell, was a British teenager with a little too much time on his hands.

Lavi had taken a liking to him instantly, something about the dry sense of humour and the politeness he held toward his fans. Lavi remembered when _the14th,_ or Allen, boomed in popularity. It happened suddenly, something to do with one of the ‘famous’ vloggers subscribing to him and making a ‘Favourite YouTubers’ video, followed by a large group of fans. And then some more, and more, and more.

More fans kept flooding in, until Allen had gained a little under 20,000 subscribers in a couple of months. Lavi for one was thrilled by his favourite youtubers new success. Despite living on the other side of the world and having never spoken a word to the guy, he thought of Allen as some sort of a friend.

The British teenager had become a constant companion on his journey from home to a new and lonely place. Allen was the only one who remained constant, three times a week, whilst his old friends got wrapped up in their own lives. (Which was understandable).

By Lavi’s second year of University he was sharing a flat with two good mates, Kanda and Krory. Both of which, even though Kanda was a bit of an ass, gave him the confidence to start his own videos. Needless to say he wasn’t expecting much. Maybe a hundred subscribers at most.

He started with Fallout 3.

And people loved him.

Whether it was simply due to the fact that _more_ people were around on youtube these days, or that he was actually good didn’t matter.

His popularity exploded, and to be honest he didn’t quite know how to take it. He couldn’t really afford all that much in terms of equipment, but he tried anyway.

University became the hobby, and gaming became his job. He became partners with Youtube, allowing advertisements and getting X amount of money for X amount of likes. And even though he found it kinda cringey, he started selling merchandise such as t-shirts. He needed the money if he wanted to keep up this rather expensive hobby/job.

In 2009 Lavi had earned himself enough money to live in a flat all on his own. He finished his course with, not flying colours, but maybe sailing colours. And set about trying to sustain himself alone with no one to rely on anymore.

Except Allen of course.

Allen was always there, somewhere on the other side of the world.

And everything really properly _started_ on one evening in November 2011.

 

* * *

 

Lavi was sat in a new swivel desk chair, spinning around lazily. He tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a single green eye, watching the light move in and out of his line of vision. He stopped spinning, checking the clock on his computer before groaning.

He heaved himself up out of his chair, tripping up over his own feet as a wave of dizziness set in. He plodded over to the kitchen, and set about making himself a snack. After all, there was nothing to do but wait. And eating was always nice.

“They’re late again...” he mumbled to himself, groping around in the fridge for some sandwich making materials.

Lavi was waiting for Allen’s live stream to start. He tended to do one every Friday evening at 10pm GMT, which was around 5pm where Lavi was. Allen, Linalee and Tyki were always there playing video games into the early hours of Saturday morning. Occasionally accompanied by Allen’s friends Miranda, Howard (who was often called Link, due his love of the Zelda franchise and the fact he hardly spoke) and Tyki’s niece Rhode.

Lavi flopped the finished sandwich unceremoniously onto a plate.

They were a great mix of characters really, now that Lavi thought about it.

Allen was witty and sarcastic, and had a habit of gambling on their multiplayer matches. But he was also ridiculously polite, even going so far as to apologise to NPC’s.

Linalee was very chipper, always positive and great at sorting out all the technical problems that were bound to occur.

Tyki was….well Tyki was Tyki. He was suave, flirtatious, Portuguese and a tad creepy.

Miranda was lovely, Link was clever and Rhode was very similar to her Uncle.

“Allen has a lot of good friends really.” Lavi mused, taking a bite out of his sandwich and grimacing slightly at the wilted lettuce. He sighed, sitting on the counter and resting his head in his hands.

 _He_ didn’t really have many friends.

Sure he had Kanda, Krory and he was on reasonable terms with Kanda’s brothers. But they were all busy with their own lives. He would meet up with them and go see movies and that sort of thing. But they didn’t come over and hang out, or even skype much anymore.

And there were the few youtubers he did collabs with sometimes, and his fans obviously. But most of them were scattered across the globe. And his fans were a little, well overwhelming sometimes.

But there wasn’t someone who was _always_ there. Someone who he could text and they’d come over, play video games, eat pizza and watch kids films with him. There wasn’t someone who would be there for him no matter what the time was.

He was quite lonely really.

Although Lavi supposed it was in his nature. He’d always been moving across the country with his Grandpa when he was younger, so he’d never really made _strong_ friendships with people.

He sighed and rubbed at his temples.

“Maybe I just need a girlfriend or someone like that.” He chuckled to himself. He rolled his eyes, “Yeah like I’ll ever find someone who’s willing to put up with me playing videogames all day every day. Maybe a cat's a better choice.” He plucked a can of cheap beer from his fridge and took a long swig.

_“We’re late again aren’t we?”_

Lavi’s head shot up, and he dashed into his room. Dropping into his chair with enough speed to send it twirling.

There was a chuckle from his computer speakers.

_“Yeah, we’re late again.”_

Lavi checked the livestream video, Allen’s desktop background of the character his fans had created (a strange golden ball with wings, not too dissimilar to the snitch from Harry Potter) lit up the previously blank screen.

 _“Well,”_ that was Allen’s soft voice _“at least it wasn’t my fault this time.”_

_“Allen you were once twenty minutes late because of the ‘yellow label’ markdowns in Tesco. It’s always your fault.”_

Lavi snorted, he remembered when that happened.

Allen huffed, _“Yes well. On to the stream. We’re gunna start off in a few minutes. But first of all, the usual rules: no spamming in the chat, no insulting people and no complaining. If you don’t like us or the game we’re playing you can leave and come back later. The words ‘scar’, ‘hair’, ‘fag’ and ‘tits’ are still banned. Thank you.”_

Lavi took another swig from his beer and watched them set up Prop Hunt (a game that had become popular recently), his mind on other things.

Allen and his friends had always got quite a bit of ‘hate’.

Sometime during Allen’s second year as a GCSE student (whatever that was, Lavi had looked it up but he still didn’t quite get it) he had stopped filming a face-cam for his videos, and the videos themselves trickled down to about one a week at a push.

And the vlogs that he did from time to time stopped completely.

He had gotten irritable and began getting angry in his videos, something that had never really happened before.

Lavi had been worried about him, he had been sure something must have happened. The young boy had never been too concerned about showing his face before. There was nothing wrong with his grey eyes and brown hair, and whilst the 15 year old wasn’t the _most attractive_ human being in the world, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Lavi had been _sure_ something bad had happened. So had many of Allen’s other fans.

A few however had just been horrid. Some accused him of copying other let’s players who refused to show their faces. Some had called him lazy. And some had simply unsubscribed.

So when he came back with a vlog and a scar across the left hand side of his face, and explained that there had been an accident, Lavi was relieved to no end. Some of his fans asked what had happened, some just said that they were glad he was back and even a few apologised for their rude behaviour.

But some, some bastards out there in the world, called him a freak. Said that _they deserved an explanation_.

Allen never gave an explanation.

Things only got worse when Allen dyed his hair white. He didn’t explain that either but Lavi thought it suited him. Allen always ignored all the negative comments, blocking repeat offenders and simply holding his head high and continued to have fun.

But the live streams were always the worst. With no real way to block people anyone could show up and comment anything really. Mostly it was fine, but people would continuously question about his hair or his scar. Some of the male viewers were rude to Linalee, Rhode and Miranda on a regular bases. And a lot of people called Tyki and Allen fags.

The internet really sucked sometimes.

But, as far as Lavi could tell from his own fans, was that the ignorant shouted the loudest. And that the proper fans, the nice ones, the supportive ones, were always there. But their words were drowned out.

Lavi was jerked from his musings when a loud laugh pierced the room. He glanced back at the screen, Allen had just walked in on Tyki who had accidently turned himself into a large conference desk.

He was grinning from ear to ear in the little ‘face-cam’ box in the corner. His hair was ruffled under large headphones, and he seemed to be wearing a large jumper. It must be cold, wherever he lived.

Lavi chuckled, and then sighed again.

He tried to watch the streams every week, simply because they we’re awesome to watch and listen to whilst answering comments. But something about them would make him feel just a little sad.

To put it really simply, which was always the best way to put it, he wanted to play too.

Which would never happen.

Kanda had told him so many times to _‘Just bloody ask the beansprout to do a co-op already!’_. But he just _couldn’t_. What if Allen found out he was a massive fan and though he was super creepy? What if he was no good at the game? What if Allen didn’t like him?

What if he said no?

Lavi couldn’t face that rejection, not from someone he admired so much. It would be like if Dumbledore told Harry that he was a loser. Well that would just be weird, but the hurt would be the same. Kinda. Lavi guessed it was just some weird ass complex he had that he should probably get therapy for but wouldn’t because it wasn’t that big of a problem and he wasn’t a pansy. 

He shook his head a told himself to stop wallowing in self-pity, pay attention to the stream and have another beer. He did all three, but maybe not in that order. The first thing he did was maximise the stream and move it across to his second monitor (and dear god had a second monitor been bloody hard to hook up for some ungodly reason) and open up his inbox, skype, twitter and latest youtube video on the other. Fully intent on answering anything important and flagging anything that made him mildly irritated.

Lavi answered comments, sipped his beer and laughed along with Allen for the first two hours of the stream. But then everything came to an abrupt pause.

_“Huh?”_

_“I told you Allen, I’m going to a wedding tomorrow so I can’t stay for the whole stream. I’m sorry.”_ Linalee mumbled, sounding truly apologetic.

Allen laughed and waved his had in a dismissive way, _“Oh that’s fine Lina, I remember you telling me that. Guess I just forgot again.”_

There was a brief goodbye and then the game started back up again. But fifteen minutes later, it stopped.

_“Oh shit! Allen sorry, something work related just cropped up on my phone. You know what time differences are like. I’ve gotta go.”_

Allen looked a little more disappointed this time, and with good reason. With Tyki and Linalee gone, it would be just him for another three hours. But he remained as polite as usual.

_“That’s fine Tyki, I understand. See you next week though right?”_

Tyki’s voice was a suave as ever, his distress from earlier melting away, _“Of course. See you next week my darling boy.”_

Lavi snorted.

_“Don’t call me that Tyki! Now bugger off before I change my mind.”_

There was silence for a few moments, Lavi watched the ‘Be back soon’ screen intently, and then Allen let out a small sigh. There were a few more minutes of silence, and some of the viewer’s began to trickle away into the night. Lavi waited in anticipation, waiting for Allen to do something. A clock ticked in the hall.

 _“Well. I guess I’m going to have to come up with something to do then.”_ He smiled warmly at the camera recording his face, which was just a cheap webcam from what Lavi could tell. The Brit stretched his arms above his head.

_“Right. Well I’m going to go make myself a cup of tea and then I’ll be back. So if any of you have any ideas tweet me now! Be back soon, thank you for watching. Feel free to subscribe if you haven’t already. I know, shameless.”_

And with that he disappeared from view, the sound of a door opening just managed to reach the microphone. Lavi shook his head fondly and decided to see what people were suggesting.

Some were calling out the names of games. Some were asking him if he could get some other people on to take Linalee and Tyki’s place. Many people were asking _to_ take Linalee and Tyki’s place. A few people had even mentioned _him_ , mutual fans Lavi expected.

 Lavi laughed, and decided that he’d play along too. Quickly typing out a tweet.

 

_‘So I hear @the14th needs a backup friend, maybe someone charming like me? ;)’_

 

And send.

Lavi ran a hand through his hair, spinning around in his chair again. He was being brave tonight. He eyed the tweet again, he was being bloody cheeky too. Maybe it was the three beers. It was probably the three beers. Or was it four now? Hm.

Oh well, he eyed his twitter feed, his fans seemed to be up for it anyway. Not that Allen would actually see the tweet. It’d probably get lost in the fan onslaught. Allen returned a moment later, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea (Lavi didn’t see the appeal of the leaf water). He settled himself back into his seat, and began scrolling through the comments, chuckling occasionally and reading a few out loud.

_“Speed run Portal? What do you think I am? I’m not that good.”_

He stopped. He seemed to flush a little bit. And then he grinned.

 _“This is brilliant!”_ he squeaked, seemingly unable to control his excitement. Lavi wondered what had got him so flustered. Could it have been…..no. Nah. No way.

_“You’re going to have to bear with me for a few minutes, this will be a great surprise.”_

Lavi watched the little face cam as Allen typed furiously and then smiled smugly at the camera.

_“You should consider checking your messages, sir.”_

Well that was oddly vague and cryptic. Who was he talking to? Lavi turned to his messages out of reflex, and was amazed to find something blinking away in his PM’s.

_I’d love to have you on the stream, send me your skype if you’re really up for it. – Allen_

Lavi was stunned, this couldn’t be happening. It had to be some kind of a cruel joke, right. Was Kanda being horrid again? He glanced nervously back at the screen, Allen was staring at him.

Well _technically_ he was staring at the camera, but the effect was still the same.

Lavi replied tentatively, scratching at the skin behind his eye patch. His stomach was churning, and he seemed to have sobered up far too quickly for his liking. He supposed that the worst that could happen, was that…..well he didn’t know actually. Lavi’s brain wasn’t working at the speed it usually did.

He cracked his knuckles and span around in his chair nervously. Deciding to make a quick dash to the fridge for another beer, but instead settling for a coke. Four-no _five_ beers in one night was probably a _little_ too much. He’d returned to his desk before realising he was still in his eye patch and should _really_ sort that out if he didn’t want to look weird. He sprinted to the bathroom, removed his eye patch and ever so gently pushed his prosthetic eye back into his eye socket.

He blinked a few times, prodding the prosthetic around until it sat comfortably.

He wondered back to his room. He sat down. He twiddled his thumbs.

Allen began typing on his keyboard.

Lavi’s Skype pinged. _‘Allen Walker has added you as a contact’_

“Well shit.” Lavi barely had time to curse before the young man started calling him. He glanced back at the video.

“This isn’t happening. I’m going insane. I ate bad food. Fuck. Uhhhhh. Oh crap.”

After a 4 second mental debate Lavi muted the stream and picked up the call. Allen Walker (apparently that was his full name. Really boring and average, who knew), was smiling back at him.

 _“Oh my gosh it really is you. I thought Tyki was playing a joke on me….again.”_ he smiled and then grimaced and then smiled again. Funny how they had both thought something similar.

“Uhm. I’m sorry?”

Allen laughed, “ _Not your fault. What were you doing watching the stream anyway?”_

Lavi looked around awkwardly, “I uh, always watch the stream.” He trailed off meekly. Allen laughed again, _“Really?”_

Lavi rolled his eyes, “Yes really. Now go on make fun of me, British boy.” 

 _“English.”_ Allen corrected, grey eyes darting between what must be Lavi’s face and something else on his computer. “ _And I’m not going to make fun of someone who’s awesome, even if they’re ginger.”_

“Ah fuck off. I’m just unique is all.” He sniffed in mock sadness. Allen had called him awesome, Lavi was having an internal meltdown.

A notification popped up on Lavi’s screen, and after a few seconds of tinkering he and Allen were now _bestest buddies_ in the online gaming library known as Steam.

 _“Super unique.”_ Allen added sarcastically, _“What do you wanna play?”_

Lavi scanned his library, what was a good game for two people who were awkwardly bantering with each other. He pulled a blank.

“Hmmmmm. Left for Dead 2?” he suggested. Allen glanced at something to his left _, “I bet twenty quid you die more than I do. Oh and by the way, for those of you watching. This is Lavi, or BookmanJr. He’s awesome, you should go subscribe to him. Honestly he’s about a million times funnier than me and I’m a little shell shocked.”_

They set up the game, chatting about random things. How Allen’s roommates put up with the noise, the fact that Lavi looked dumb in his glasses, a debate on whether tea was _actually_ that good (“ _It’s lovely!”_ “No it’s really gross.”), etc etc.

“Nooooo!” Lavi cried out in despair as he was eaten alive by zombies, yet again. He slumped backward in his chair.

 _“Did you die again?”_ Allen asked sweetly, a mischievous undertone evident in his voice. Lavi grunted. _“What does that make now?.....25 to 13?”_

“You’re not as nice as everyone thinks you are.” Lavi grumbled, checking the time and stretching his arms above his head. Allen yawned and buried his head further into his jumper, his avatar was mauled to death.

 _“What time is it where you are? Where are you anyway?”_ Allen asked as they started again, mice clicking furiously.

“Uh. Around 10pm. And I’ll tell _you_ where I live but not the _thousands of people watching_. DIE YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS!” He replied, swinging deftly at a zombie that was trying to attack Allen.

The younger man yawned again _, “Oh right I forgot about that. They’re usually all gone by now.”_

“It must be my charming personality making them stay.” Lavi smirked as Allen shook his head in exasperation. _“Must be.”_

They both died much quicker that time, and stayed still for a few moments. Allen yawned, Lavi did some quick calculations.

“Dude it’s nearly 3am, go to bed.”

Allen looked at him with something that could have been confusion or fondness, Lavi wasn’t sure yet. _“You sure?”_ he asked.

“You’ve normally finished by now anyway. And you look exhausted. Go to sleep.”

Allen nodded and turned his attention to his fans _, “Alright guys, Mama Lavi says we have to go to bed. It’s been fun, hope to see you all next week. Byeeeeeeeee.”_

Lavi watched as the Livestream flickered into Offline mode and Allen fiddled around with his computer for a few minutes.

 _“Hey Lavi?”_ Allen spoke softly through his microphone. And Lavi couldn’t help wonder what his voice sounded like without the weird mechanical tinge the computer gave it.

“Yeah?”

_“We’ll do this again right?”_

“Sure little buddy, whenever you see me online you just go ahead and call.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeeeees, now stop asking so many questions and go to freaking bed.”

Allen laughed, _“Okay okay, goodnight.”_

“Goodnight.”

Allen disappeared from sight with a woosh of sound. Lavi removed his glasses, rubbed at his eyes and groped for his eye patch. He twirled around in his chair grinning from ear to ear. He had just made friends with his favourite Youtuber, hadn’t made a complete fool of himself _and_ been invited to play again.

This was the best day.

“This is the best day!” he cheered to himself, once again pushing himself to his feet and heading to the kitchen. Detouring to the bath room along the way. He reached into his cupboards for hot chocolate powder, but his hand stilled over the box of tea bags that he always had but he was never too sure why he had them.

He boiled the kettle, letting the sound of it fill his apartment and letting Allen Walker fill his thoughts.

He chuckled to himself, Allen Walker really was an unexceptional name. But it suited him. Practical, kind hearted and cunning. Allen was an enigma wrapped in politeness wrapped in a jumper. Or something along those lines at any rate.

He poured out the water, let the tea bag sit, took it out and stirred in some milk.

He waited for it to cool, gazing absently at the lego-head cookie jar someone had got him for Christmas god knows how long ago. He thought about zombies, and English words for things, and time differences, and how big the world was and what to have for breakfast tomorrow.

Pancakes. He was going to have pancakes tomorrow and use up the last of those eggs. Or maybe he should make omelettes for dinner instead?

Thoughts filled his brain, unfiltered. Flowing back and forth and not really being thought about all that much. He sipped his tea. He spooned sugar into his tea and sipped it again.

“Still gross.” He muttered looking into the pale brown liquid, steam warming his face. He sat in the kitchen, drinking his gross tea and thinking about everything but not really thinking about anything.

Lavi finished his tea, washed out the mug and switched off the kitchen light. He checked the windows were shut, and doubled checked the front door was still locked. He plodded over to his room, slipped into rabbit print pyjama trousers and settled down in his bed.

Grabbing his phone from its position on the bed side table he dicked about on the internet for a while. Laughing at all the fuss that he and Allen had caused online, and catching up with a few series’ of videos he hadn’t had time to watch recently. Reminding himself yet again that he needed to find someone to play Minecraft with.

And then Lavi J.Bookman dozed off. His mind still full of Allen Walker and his dull sounding name.

He had pancakes for breakfast.

 

 


	2. ABBA? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi realises that meeting up with Allen in person may be one of the best decisions of his life and is thoroughly amused by the Brit's taste in music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments on chapter one. For the people asking, TTW will be updated once a week probably on a Friday or Saturday evening unless I’m occupied with real life stuff. I’ve written all the way up to and including Chapter 6, and have a Post-It Note plan for chapters 7 - 14. So I know where I’m going and hopefully there shouldn’t be any long hiatuses. For once I know exactly how this monster is going to end. Fucking hell yeh!
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/rosieelfgirl/super-unique

** Chapter Two: ABBA? Really? **

Lavi went to visit Allen first.

 

During the months that had followed their impromptu live stream a strong fan base for the both of them pinged into existence. They even got a couple of pairing names: 14books and Laven. Personally Lavi thought Laven had more of a ring to it.

 

It had been embarrassing at first. It was odd, seeing the way people would read into the conversations the two of them had. It made him think and over analyse _everything_ they said. And then he realised it was all a load of teenage nonsense and he’d settled on having fun and flirting _just_ to egg the fans on more.

 

“Just to egg the fans on.” He mumbles to himself one evening after a particularly flirty online Monopoly game.

 

_“Yes! I got Boardwalk and Park Place!”_

_“Park what?”_

_“The blue ones.”_

_“Oh fuck. You mean Mayfair and Park Lane don’t you?”_

_“Wait…we have different boards don’t we?”_

_“Apparently so.”_

 

Allen had landed on _Mayfair_ (seriously Mayfair? What even was that name?)

 

_“Fuck your hotels.”_

_“I’ll fuck you in a hotel.”_ Lavi had replied.

 

It only took two hours for that comment to spawn fanart and the beginnings of probably not that great fanfictions. For one thing Lavi wasn’t nearly as hairy as everyone seemed to think he was. And he was at least 80% sure Allen wasn’t into being tied up. He had bookmarked a particularly plot heavy one where they were both business tycoons though. He made a note to send it to Allen once it was finished, that guy loved reading the stuff the fans had written.

 

Lavi had sent Allen a package of American candy and a hideous glow in the dark Halloween-sweatshirt for Christmas. Lavi received English sweets and a horrendous Christmas jumper which he wore with pride in his annual Christmas vlog. The two of them exchanged messages over the Christmas and New Years holiday. Lavi decided Cadbury’s were gods and Allen informed him that Hershey’s were tasteless and he was never to send them to him ever again. Both of them wore their gifts when they skyped on Boxing Day.

 

In January Lavi caught a nasty cold and Allen called him ‘snot-face’ for three weeks, but sent him a link to a recipe for _‘the best chicken soup ever’_ and promised him it would make him feel better. He also periodically sent him photos of puppies with motivational quotes on.

 

The soup helped.

 

In February Lavi complained loudly during their _Minecraft Survival Island_ series about how alone he would be on Valentine’s day, and that Allen was too young to know the pain of a lonely heart. Allen told him to get a cat.

 

In March Allen was stressing out over deadlines for his University work and looked to be losing weight rapidly. Lavi pointed him toward some of his favourite Disney and Dreamworks movies, telling him to watch one in the evenings when he could. He also called Linalee and asked her to make sure he was eating properly.

 

It was the beginning of May, the two had been friends for around five months, and Allen had asked if Lavi was planning on going to VidFest in the UK this year.

 

Lavi scratched his head, “Yeah dude, probably. I’ve gotta book a flight and a Hotel but I can’t keep my jolly old English fans hangin can I?”

 

Allen laughed, and then looked down nervously, _“You could…uhm…come and stay with me. If you want that is.”_ He mumbled quickly, not making eye contact through the camera.

 

“That’d be awesome! Can I really?” Lavi bounced excitedly. Allen grinned, _“Yeah sure. I live a little way away from London but we can drive there easily in a few hours.”_

“You drive?” Lavi questioned. Allen nodded. “Aw! My ickle baby Al can drive!” he squealed, spinning in his chair. Allen giggled, _“Shut up ginger.”_

 

 _“Have you ever been to the UK before?”_ Allen asked, looking curiously into the camera. He was in his teeny box of a room again. Lavi had asked why it was so small once, Allen had explained that he shared a flat with five other people and the rooms were so small because everyone had their own ensuit. He’d mentioned that he was moving into a house with Linalee and some other friends next year. Next uni year that was. So a few months really.

 

“Yeah. Once! With my Grandpa. We went to…..Oxford I think. Beautiful place.”

 _“It is isn’t it. What airport did you use then?”_ Allen was making notes in a book, always a man with a plan.

 

“Heathrow.”

_“Hmmm. Well Bristol airport is closer to me, and you could catch a train down to my city. Or you could stay in a hotel for a few nights and come back to mine afterward…..”_

Lavi considered both options, a train ticket would probably cost more than a few nights stay in London.

 

“I’ll fly to Heathrow, we could double up on a hotel room during the con and then I’ll come to your place after for a while.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Allen laughed and began to babble on about all the things they could do, and see and how Lavi really had to eat ‘proper English food’.

 

 _“It’s great timing too! I’m moving out of halls that week to live in an actual house!”_ he squeaked happily, indicating the packed brown boxes behind him. (Okay so maybe less than a few months, must be getting in early) _“Linalee can’t wait to meet you! Oh and Miranda and Nalei will be so excited. You’re not allergic to any food are you?”_

 

“Dude slow down.” Lavi laughed, even though he was equally as excited to be meeting Allen in the flesh.

 

Allen flushed, _“Sorry, sorry. Do you have a booth?”_

“What?”

_“At VidFest?”_

 

Lavi scratched his stubble, “Not yet, they offered me one though.” He noticed the look of disappointment in Allen’s face. Had he not been given the same offer? That sucked. “We could double up on that too? Talk to the fans. Sell some signed shit.”

 

Allen’s face lit up with what could only be described as sheer delight.

 

And that was when Lavi may have fallen in love just a _tiny_ bit.

 

And that was why when he stepped into Heathrow airport a few weeks later he was ecstatic to see a short young man holding up a glitter covered sign which read _‘LAVI’_ in neat handwriting. And that might have been why the first thing he did was pick Allen up in a tight hug and call him an ‘adorable little midget’.

 

“Oi! Shut up.” Allen whined, swatting away Lavi’s attempts for a second hug. Lavi grinned widely, “Oh c’mon baby please!” Allen rubbed at his temples, “Why did I invite you again?” he asked incredulously, that silky accent sound _so much_ better in person.

 

Lavi threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in the direction of the luggage carousel, “Because I’m awesome.” His bright orange suitcase was easy enough to spot. Together they managed to barge past waiting tourists and yank the rather offensive luggage off of the moving table top. They made their way to the car park, Allen was babbling about how driving in London was a bad idea but it was cheaper than getting a train back to his place after the convention. How he’d come straight to the airport so they could go to the hotel Lavi’d booked together.

 

He was still talking as they reached a small dark blue beat up old car, “Its second hand. I think it’s the only nice thing Cross ever did for me, you know my god-father….” He trailed off as Lavi’s garish suitcase was stored next to Allen’s smaller black one.

 

“I’ve been talking this whole time haven’t I?”

 

The light was dimming and a streetlight flickered into life above them, casting shadows across Allen’s red face. Lavi grinned, sliding into the passenger seat “Maybe.”

 

“Sorry you should’ve stopped me, I talk a lot when I’m nervous. Hey look I’m doing it again.”

“It’s alright. I like hearing your voice.”

 

Lavi stiffened, that had come out of nowhere. It was true. But he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Allen chuckled, sliding keys into the ignition (he had a Legend of Zelda key ring, Lavi was jealous). “You American’s do love our accents don’t you?”

 

“British accents are adorable and sexy.” Lavi affirmed.

 

“English. There’s no such thing as a British accent dumbass.” Allen insisted, pulling out of the parking space. They travelled the roads slowly and in relative silence. Lavi was exhausted from the flight, Allen had been driving all day. Lavi fumbled with the CD player, wondering what Allen had in it.

 

Bass thumped lazily through the car. Lavi snickered, “Didn’t take you for a ‘dance’ type of guy.” Allen shrugged, glancing over “I listen to a bit of everything, never listen to my I-Pod on shuffle you’ll go from ABBA to Mumford & Sons in a matter of seconds.”

 

“ABBA? Really?”

“Fuck off.”

“Does your mother know that you’re out?”

“Shut up.”

“Are you the dancing queen?”

“Lavi no.”

“Young and sweet?”

“Seriously.”

“Only seventeen?”

 

“Nineteen actually.” Allen managed to struggle out the words. He was trying really freaking hard not to laugh, knowing it would only egg Lavi on.

 

“Do you need a man after midnight?”

“Yes. Now stop.”

“Money, money, money.”

“Lavi please. I’m trying not to crash.”

 

By the time they pulled into the cheap hotel car park Allen was in hysterics. He thumped his head down on the wheel, giggles still shaking his body. He looked up, a tear in his eye. “I hate you so much.”

 

Lavi reached over ruffling white hair, marvelling at how soft it was, “No you don’t.” He hoisted himself out of the car, “C’mon let’s go check in and find someplace to eat. I’m feeling burgers or pizza.”

 

Allen nodded affirmative, grabbing his coat off the back seat and yanking it around his shoulders. Lavi looked at it, he’d only even seen Allen in baggy jumpers and hooddies. The form fitting coat suited him. He was most definitely slimmer than Lavi, but then again Lavi was seven years older than him. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to be that short, and their legs to be that long. Hang on was seven years too big of an age gap for this international-friendship-visit-thing to be appropriate? When Lavi was nineteen, Allen’s age now, Allen would have been…..well if you were going straight off of Lavi’s birthday….Allen would have been….twelve.

 

Wow. That really didn’t sound good when you phrased it that way. Best not to think about it too much, Lavi decided.

 

“Eyeing me up already are you. Oh the fans will be pleased.” Allen muttered, almost shyly. 

 

Lavi laughed it off and winked, leading Allen into the Hotel which was (apparently) used by a lot of convention goers this time of year. “When are you moving into your new place?” He asked, trying to find the check in desk. Ah! There it was. Bit of a line.

 

“Hm? Oh! Well Linalee and the others are actually moving in tomorrow. They said they’d take my stuff but I had to unpack it when I got back.”

 

They moved forward a few more steps.

 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I felt bad about leaving, but Nalei told me I’d only be in the way.”

“Rude?”

“Oh no. He’s an old friend, we banter. Like you and me.”

 

Lavi couldn’t help the smile on his face. They reached the check in eventually. “Hey,” he addressed the young woman who looked dead on her feet. “Bookman, room for two?” She checked the records and took Lavi’s card, paying in advance for the four night stay. Allen slid his card in too, paying for half.

 

She handed over two key cards, “Floor 5, room 324. Have a nice stay.” Lavi nodded politely and Allen spoke his thanks as they trailed toward the lift. They managed to cram in next to an elderly couple, heading upwards.

 

“Room 324. Room 324…” Lavi mumbled, searching the rooms. Allen pointed, “Found it.”

 

They clicked the door open, a simple room lay before them. Two single beds, two small arm chairs, tv, mini fridge, a chest of draws upon which a mirror and a kettle sat, and a door which no doubt led to a bathroom.

 

“Cozy.” Allen mumbled. Lavi chucked his case on the bed nearest the door, something inside him telling him that he could stop anyone nefarious from reaching Allen in the night. Silly thing really. “I’ll take the top two draws yeah?”

 

Allen nodded absent mindedly, looking out the window. “Hey! I can see the convention centre.” Lavi trotted over, leaning his chin on the top of Allen’s fluffy head. “Oh yeah.” Allen jabbed him in the ribs, “Get off.”

 

“Short people are mean!” Lavi whined, returning to his suitcase which practically exploded as soon as it was opened. He pulled his laptop out first, along with a small digital camera. He’d offered to bring his big one, but Allen had said he could borrow his friends one for the weekend. Which was great really, since the camera would have been a hassle to bring along with everything else.

 

Next came the chargers and the adapters, followed by clothes, spare shoes and the American candy he’d promised to bring Allen. He lobbed the aforementioned candy at Allen, where it made heavy contact with his stomach. “Don’t worry. I left the Hershey’s at home.” He chimed, untangling a pair of bright green headphones from a pair of boxers.

 

Allen let out an ‘oof’ as the bag hit him and then beamed, “Thanks! Hey look I got you a thing.” A t-shirt found it’s way to Lavi’s face. He pulled it off, Allen grinned. “It’s the new design, only available at the convention.” Lavi’s eyes flicked over to his own box of merchandise (well to the window, since it was still sat innocently in Allen’s car), which he had thankfully been able to ship straight to Allen’s flat.

 

He stared at the design. A cute little cartoon Allen and Lavi were high-fiving. A stack of books and x-box games balanced precariously behind Lavi while a piano and PC games sat behind Allen. The words _‘Super Unique’_ arced proudly above them.

 

“This is amazing! I love it!” Allen flushed mumbling something about how he hoped it was the right size, but Lavi was already yanking off his shirt and pulling the new one on. Allen spluttered, looking diligently at his shoes.

 

It was perhaps a little tighter than Lavi would usually go for. “How do I look?” he asked, striking a pose that had Allen giggling all over again. “Super unique.” Lavi laughed, “Seriously though. Thanks.”

 

“I-it’s fine.” Allen stammered, turning back to his case. He was even more polite and awkward in person.

 

They finished unpacking and getting everything sorted (because making sure there was wifi available at _all_ times was really very important) by about 7pm. Allen’s stomach was gurgling with anticipation, “Can we go for pizza now? There’s a place just down the road! I’m starving Lavi! Pleaseeee.”

 

He was whimpering and whining from his face down position on his bed, hands tucked neatly around his middle. Lavi made sure to prod and poke him a few times while answering, “Get your coat then.” Allen swatted his hands away, “To hungry to mooooooove.”

 

“I’ll tickle you.”

“No you won’t.”

“Al, we’ve already established that I’m a ‘touchy-feely’ kind of person. You know I’ll do it.”

“Nooooo. Fine. Fine.”

 

It was just beginning to rain as they entered the pizza place, Lavi suggested they share a large one. Allen insisted they get two.

 

“You’re an alien aren’t you?”

“Whumf?” Allen was muffled by the sheer amount of food he had managed to stuff into his mouth. Lavi was shocked, mildly queasy, but mostly shocked. Lavi fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo, Allen threw up a peace sign (cheese fell out of his puffed out cheeks).

  
“I….that’s going on twitter by the way. Christ do your fangirls know how disgusting you are?”

 

Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin, the demolished pizza a complete contrast to his straight back, neatly folded hands and charming grin. “I’m not disgusting. I just eat a lot.” Lavi glanced at his own stomach, which wasn’t exactly fat but there was some podge there.

 

“I hope you get really fat one day.”

“Cheers.”

 

Just as Allen was about to tuck into a slice of _Lavi’s_ pizza a young girl approached the table. “Uhm.” She stammered, glancing nervously at the table of her friends who sat over in the corner. “Sorry for interrupting…..but uhm well me and my friends were just wondering…..well you’re Lavi and Allen? Aren’t you?”

 

Allen shot him a glance, “Yeh we are. Nice to meet you Miss….” “Mimi” she supplied quietly. Allen Walker was one suave motherfucker. Lavi beamed, “Hey Mimi.”

 

“H-hi” she waved nervously. Still glancing at her friends. She looked so nervous, “Do you want to take a picture with us and your friends?” Allen asked kindly. She nodded, quickly dashing off to tell her friends the good news.

 

“I hope they’re not _all_ that shy.” Lavi muttered standing up and going over to a couple of guys, asking if they could take the photo. Allen sighed, standing up. He hoped, much like Lavi, that any fans they met at the convention weren’t as shy. They weren’t super stars or anything. They were quite literally two guys that liked to play video games.

 

They took a few photo’s, chatted and then went back to their pizza. It had been a little awkward. It wasn’t like either of them hadn’t met fans before. But neither of them had met fans together, and it had been shockingly obvious that they only knew of Allen through Lavi.

 

Allen would never wish that he hadn’t met Lavi. But seeing how many mutual fans liked _him_ more….well it was painful sometimes. But finally getting to see his friend in person was worth it. Lavi was much taller than him, but then again Allen was pretty short. His hair was messy and he had earrings, something that he hadn’t noticed before. He seemed to have a splattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and his right eye looked to be a little lazy.

 

“So how many people will think we’re dating now?” Lavi mused, dragging Allen away from his pondering and back to the steadily cooling pizza. He shrugged, “No more than think we already are.”

 

Lavi chuckled, taking a sip of the beer he’d decided to have. Allen made a face. “Oh yeah! I forgot. You don’t drink do you?”

 

“Nope.”

“Not even a little?”

“None at all.”

 

Lavi raised a quizzical eyebrow in a silent ‘why?’. Allen sighed. “I had a couple of shocking experiences back in Sixth Form. Decided never to go back to the stuff.”

 

“Were you drunk when you dyed your hair white?” he teased.

“Actually no. I meant to dye it blonde…but I….well…I leftthebleachontoolong.” He rushed, blushing furiously.

 

“You what?”

“I left the bleach on too long and it went this weird silver colour…so I just ran with it.” Allen looked up, hiding behind his glass of coke. Lavi tried to stifle a laugh, but just ended up snorting his beer. Which really stung, by the way.

 

“Oh god! Really? I thought it was some sort of rebellious statement. Since you never explained it.” He cackled, watching as Allen turned redder and redder by the passing second.

 

“I was too embarrassed to explain.” He mumbled.

 

Lavi snickered, “It’s a good thing white hair really suits you then. Like an adorable, real life, anime character.”

 

Allen wasn’t sure if that was an insult or not. So he responded as best as he could, “A-at least I’m not horrendously ginger.”

 

Lavi laughed his way back to the hotel and was still giggling by the time he was shoved into the bathroom door by an embarrassed Allen. The younger man strutted indignantly over to the dresser and made tea in quite possibly the most passive aggressive way Lavi had ever seen.

 

“You want anything, shit head?” he added as an afterthought. Lavi waved a hand dismissively, skimming the channels the TV had to offer and settling on some cooking programme.

 

He let out a few more giggles. “I really hate you.” Allen muttered. “Aw. No you don’t lil’buddy!” he cooed, reaching out a long arm to pat Allen’s cheek.

 

Allen turned his head away, but a smile tweaked at pale lips. Lavi sighed in mock defeat, “Okay. How about I tell you one of my secrets? I mean you’ll find out in the morning anyway.” Allen quirked an eye brow, “What are you, a werewolf or something?” Lavi chuckled again, “Nah nothing that interesting.”

 

Lavi had never been one to talk about his eye. But He was staying with Allen for a little over a week, he was going to find out eventually. Plus it wasn’t like he’d tried to hide it, it had just never popped up in conversation before now.

 

“I have a fake eye.” He pointed.

“Oh?”

“Hang on, lemme just.” He pulled apart his eyelids in a well-practiced method, pulling the prosthetic out. It rested neatly in his hand. He got up and put it in its case with the cleaner, tugging his eye patch out his pocket.

 

He made sure to only open his left eye when he looked at Allen next. “Not gunna lie. That was probably a little gross yeah?” Allen smiled kindly, “Maybe a little.” He stood up, peering at Lavi’s closed eyelid.

 

“It doesn’t look hollow though.” He mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Lavi took a small step back, because Allen’s face was too close. He could smell coconut shampoo.

 

“No. The-uh the tissue is all still there but the actual….eye bit…isn’t. I could go into medical mumbo jumbo, but I don’t get half of it myself.” Which was a tiny lie, Lavi got it. He could recite it perfectly. Stored away in that library of a brain he had.

 

Allen glanced at Lavi’s good eye, searching. “C-can I see?” he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, turning away. “Gosh. Sorry. That was rude.” No one had ever _wanted_ to see it before. Begrudgingly he opened up.

 

“It’s okay. I warn you though, it’s not like there’s anything pretty back there.” He pulled Allen back around with his shoulder. He peered curiously at the Brit’s expression, trying to decipher it. Allen folded his arms.

 

“This isn’t fair at all.”

“Wait…what?”

 

“You’ve only got _one freaking eye_ and you’re still better than me at video games!” Allen raised his hands in the air, collapsing back into the chair. Lavi hooked his eye patch back on, wondering what the hell had just happened. Allen shot him a warm smile, nodding his head in a silent ‘Don’t worry it’s okay’.

 

Lavi sat back down.

 

Allen snickered, “And to think, you missed out on a perfectly good _American Werewolf in London_ joke.”

 

And that may have been when he fell in love just a little bit more.


	3. Harrods Sold Pure Cocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen realises that Lavi will be the death of him, and that he never ever ever wants to go on the London Underground ever again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is actually pretty short, and was originally a part of the next chapter. However the two bits lumped together didn’t quite work, so you get a short chapter this week. But! I’ll be updating TTW twice during Laven Week in honour of these cuties. So look forward to that. In this chapter we have the tube incident which did indeed happen to me, Allen’s confidence issues see a bit of light (and will play a key part much later) and Lavi’s a cutie-patootie.
> 
> Again, all reviews are appreciated and I read every single one.

**Chapter Three: Harrods Sold Pure Cocaine**

 

Lavi woke up first. He’d never really been a morning person though. Maybe it was the jet lag? Was that even how jet lag worked? No no, because it would be like 5AM or something stupid back home. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing for his phone in the dimly lit room. He settled for being exhausted later.

 

Kanda had texted him. Kanda always _had_ been a morning person.

 

_5:45 [Yu Kanda]: Saw the pictures of you on your date._

_5:46 [Yu Kanda]: Told you he’d like you._

_5:48 [Yu Kanda]: Fuckwit._

He texted Kanda back just to annoy him so early in the morning. Pictures? That must be the ones those fans took yesterday. He swiped across to twitter. Searching through his alerts, surely he had been tagged in the photos how else would Kanda have seen them? Yep. There it was. Three pictures when they’d agreed to have their photo taken and one of Allen and Lavi laughing at each other across a table of pizza, just after Lavi had snorted his beer.

 

They looked…happy together. Sat across from each other in that tiny pizza place, knees bumping ungracefully under the table. Lavi slouching like the lazy bum he was, Allen straight backed and tidy.

 

His gaze fell to where Allen was sprawled across his bed, snoring quietly, face down. His shirt had ridden up slightly. His red hand curled around the back of his head.

 

Lavi already knew about the burn, as did most of the fans (you could only keep an arm sized burn a secret for so long). He didn’t know how Allen was burned. The poor kid, well not really a kid let’s be honest, seemed to have been through a lot. What with the scar, the burn, everything that happened online and the way he talked about his god father.

 

They made a great pair; the one-eyed ginger and the burnt pianist. You could write a book about their adventures together, as they raced through the universe searching for Lavi’s lost eye and the one who burnt down Allen’s home.

 

That was a brilliant idea.

 

Lavi was going to get to work on that.

 

 

Lavi quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed the camera Allen had been lent and skittered into the bathroom. He replaced his eye smoothly, as he did every day. He could sleep with it in, but it was safer not to. He started recording into the mirror, speaking quietly.

 

“Hey guys. So this is a day before vidfest and ‘The14th’ is fast asleep in the other room, so I’m gunna go wake him up with a really loud noise.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, selecting the right app and tiptoeing towards Allen’s bed.

 

“3…2…1”

 

A loud horn blared through the small room. Allen shrieked, springing out of bed and collapsing onto the floor. Lavi’s laugh probably peaked the audio levels but he didn’t care. The horn was shut off and a panting Allen was glaring up at him from the floor.

 

“Morning Al.” he chimed.

"I hate you” Allen rubbed at his cheeks and hoisted himself to his feet. Lavi continued to record, “Soooo what are we gunna do today.”

 

“Well we were going to do tourist things but I might just dump your body in the Thames instead.” Allen yawned stretching his arms above his head and Lavi tried really hard not to focus the camera on his hip bones, because damn those were some _very_ prominent hip bones Allen had there.

 

“That’s not very nice.”  
“You’re not very nice.”

 

Lavi set the camera down on the dresser and stood in front of it. “So we’ll be traipsing around London today….” Allen shuffled into frame next to him, “And I’ll upload this before we leave so you never know, you might bump into us……where were we going?”

 

“Tourist things Lavi. You know, London Eye, Tower Bridge, Camden, Cyber Dog-“

“Cyber Dog?”

“Yeah. Bright lights, loud noise, neon clothes. I thought it’d be your sort of thing.”

Lavi squealed, “Are you taking me clubbing?!”

 

“No.” Allen replied folding his arms, “I was going to. But you woke me up with a fog horn.” He jabbed Lavi with a pointy elbow.

 

Lavi laughed, “Right! So we’ll be around London and at VidFest slash London Comic Con slash the MCM Expo from Friday till Sunday.”

 

“Did you have to say all of its names?”

“Yes”

 

There was a long pause which involved a lot of staring. “I hope you have a lot of backlog saved up because I’m going to murder you.” Allen whispered threateningly. ‘And Cut’ Lavi thought. He snickered picking up the camera and reaching for his laptop.

 

“I’ll edit this real quick and upload it….where?”

 

Allen pondered in the action of running a comb through his hair but decided he’d just shower, “Upload it to yours, more people’ll see it. We can put the con stuff on your channel, unless I record something personal. And then anything from my house we can put on my channel. Maybe? We’ll figure something out.” He waved his hand in a nonchalant way, shrugging his left shoulder and stifling another yawn.

 

They stood in silence briefly, two sets of eyes searching for something.

 

Lavi; wondering if he’d imagined the light venom in _‘more people’ll see it’_. Allen; wondering if Lavi had heard it. Allen broke away from piercing green eyes, mumbling something about the shower.

 

Allen slumped into the warm water. Grateful for a barrier between himself and the perpetually happy American. He really hated this stupid feeling he got. Lavi _was_ better than him, in more ways than one.

 

But that didn’t mean he had to hate himself so often, he certainly didn’t _want_ to hate himself. He was sure Lavi picked up on it though. That guy was sharper than he let on, knowing just when to stop asking Allen personal questions and distract him with theories about how everything was the result of aliens.

 

He fisted his hair, massaging the coconut shampoo further into his scalp. He was never good enough. He’d _never_ be good enough to please everyone. It was about time he accepted that.

 

\---

 

Okay. So admittedly taking Lavi on the London Eye may not have been the best idea. But in Allen’s defence, how was he to know that the twenty-six year old man would reduce to a childlike state of excitement upon entering the compartments?

 

He’d never _met_ him before. Not properly. So absolutely none of this was his fault. None of it. Lavi was just another boisterous tourist.

 

“Allen look! Look!” Lavi was pointing out the windows, filming lopsidedly. He jumped around, looking at the landscape. The other tourists were giving them weird looks, both because of Lavi’s antics and _his_ white hair. Allen grinned anyway, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

 

“What Lavi?” he asked.

 

Lavi was still staring eagerly past his own reflection, “Did you know that the upper span of Tower Bridge was originally a walk way, but they close it because it became a haunt for prostitutes?”

 

“It was?”

Lavi nodded, “And until…nineteen-sixteen I think, Harrods sold pure cocaine.”

 

Allen peered nervously at the red head who was paying him no attention, but was instead muttering different facts about the architecture of London. He was rambling aimlessly about the Underground and all of Londons ‘hidden rivers’ when they came to a stop back at the bottom.

 

Allen practically had to drag him off, “Why on earth do you know so many pointless facts?” he asked as the settled by an unoccupied stretch of river. Lavi looked at him indignantly, “They’re not pointless! They’re interesting!”

 

“Okay how do you remember them all?”

Lavi shrugged, watching the murky river ripple in the summer breeze. It was warm in the city, but the weather predicted rain. “I’m not sure. I mean I have a photographic memory. And eidetic memory. And…well my Grampa taught me how to organise thoughts. Like a library.”

 

“You have a photographic memory?”

“Hm.”

“What’s…what’s that like?”

 

Lavi pondered the question. Allen was always full of questions he never quite knew the answer to. “Well I’ll tell you one thing. It certainly makes remembering codes and information for those 8-bit horror games really easy.”

 

Allen chuckled, “So that’s why I never see you scribbling down notes.”

 

They headed toward a tube station, their day passes taking them wherever they needed. It had been a long day, they were both laden with bags of little gifts and things they probably didn’t need but really wanted anyway.

 

They’d bumped into a few fans around on the streets, and few people had pointed and mumbled _“Hey isn’t that BookmanJr? And The14th?”_  The sun was just setting, the London Eye having been the second to last thing on their list.

 

“C’mon time for a wonder through Camden. They have a lot of food stools.” Lavi fist pumped, Allen laughed.

 

The tube was busy, but they were too tired to walk. They waited on the platform for a lull in the rush, they weren’t in a hurry. The two of them leant side by side against the wall, thankful for the rush of air that breezed past whenever a train arrived.

 

They sat in a pleasant silence when they finally got onto a tube. Managing to get onto a pretty empty carriage. Lavi had quickly learned that talking on the tube was kept to a minimal. The seats around them steadily began to fill, they were a few stops from their destination. And then something terrible happened.

 

An old woman got on.

 

Allen had educated Lavi on standing for elderly, disabled or pregnant people. Simple enough and easy to remember. Lavi glanced around the carriage, noticing that no one else had stood up for this woman and then noticing a few empty seats nestled between a napping man and a tired looking teenager.

 

Allen looked as if he was about to spring to his feet, but then he noticed the set of empty seats just along from them. He relaxed back. The old woman came to a halt in between the two rows of seats, looking pointedly at Lavi and Allen.

 

“Well aren’t either of you going to offer me your seat?”

 

Lavi barely had a chance to comprehend what was happening before she began to rant.

 

“I’m eighty-seven years old! You can’t expect me to stand up!”

“Ma’am? There’s some spare seats here.” A man offered. She ignored him.

 

“I can’t believe you would expect me to stand!”

“Lady there are seats over here.” A woman this time.

 

By now the whole carriage was staring openly at the two of them. Before she could start up again Lavi pulled himself to his feet, “Sorry. I didn’t know. Bit new to this whole thing.” He hoped, prayed, that his accent would convince her to stop. He gestured to the now empty space when the woman didn’t move. Slowly she lowered herself down, walking cane bashing against his shins.

 

His heart thumped heavily in his chest and his breathing was shallow and panicked. Trying to remain calm he stood as still as he could as the train trundled into motion.

 

He held the pole and stood over Allen. The poor guy looked like he might be about to cry. Out of embarrassment? Maybe. Panic? Probably. Anger? If he was anything like Lavi, definitely.

 

Allen had mentioned, well not really mentioned but Lavi had figured out from the way he acted, that he wasn’t great with conflict and big crowds of people. Lavi was fuming, trying his best not to direct his angry glare at the young man in front of him who was turning a peculiar shade of grey.

 

That whole fiasco had been unnecessary. There were empty seats for fucks sake. And the British said Americans were rude. Yeah New York was worse, but Jesus Christ. He wondered whether this happened often or if this was just a strangely rude woman.  Everything was silent for a few moments, but then Allen was jabbed rudely in the arm.

 

“You could do to learn some manners from your friend.” Allen began to tremble, opening his mouth but no words escaping it.

 

That was it.

 

“C’mon Al. I think this our stop.” It wasn’t.

 

He gripped a thin, shaking, hand. Yanked Allen to his feet, grabbed their bags, and stomped off the train. He marched his way up the escalators and out onto the busy street. He walked in the general direction of what he thought might be a park. There were trees.

 

“Lavi.”

 

He stopped. They were in the middle of a small garden area, which they probably weren’t meant to be in. Allen was still being dragged along behind him. “Sorry. I just….argh!”

 

“I-it’s okay. Thank you…you know for bailing me out.”

 

“Dude! I just took you away from some grumpy old bitch who apparently could not see the empty seats two fucking meters away from her! No need to thank me for that.” and there was that anger that he felt during those really shitty video games. His loud American was showing.

 

“It’s fine. I should have gotten up. I-“

“No way. You had no obligation to get up. You were planning to anyway, until you noticed the seats.”

 

He muttered furiously under his breath in what might have been Spanish but definitely had a hint of Dutch to it. Allen decided to ask about that later. “Well, thank you anyway. I wouldn’t have done anything if you weren’t there. I just sorta…froze.” He waved absently with the hand that wasn’t enclosed in Lavi’s death grip, bags rustling.

 

Lavi nodded, “It’s fine. I don’t think I like old people very much.” He sniffed. Allen laughed lightly, some of the colour was beginning to return to his face (not that he wasn’t as pale as the fucking moon normally).

 

“Shall we head back to the hotel, order take-out and play stupid games on our laptops? Don’t we have a Minecraft empire to build?” Allen asked, figuring he could take Lavi to see the shops in Camden another evening. They were here for a few days anyway.

 

Lavi nodded but didn’t move.

 

Allen sighed gently, “I think this is some ones garden.” He gestured deftly at a lawn gnome neither of them had noticed before.

 

“Oh. Shit right. Let’s go.”

“And Lavi?”

“Yeah?”

“You can…uhm…you can let go of my hand now?” it sounded more like a question than he had meant it to. Lavi silently released his strong grip, apologising with a nod that Allen waved away.

 

They’d headed back, ordered Chinese (Lavi had gone to pick it up), built castles in a blocky world for far too long (Allen was working on some gothic looking tower that hung in the air “I’ll add the floating Island later.”), filmed their haul of store brought items (mostly perishables that’d be gone by the time Lavi went home) and crashed out in front of a cheesy rom-com. Something about some dead Irish dude who had a load of letters sent to his wife.

 

“Lavi? Hey Lavi?”

 

Lavi groaned, someone was shaking him lightly. “C’mon Lavi, don’t sleep there. You’ll get a crooked neck.” He blinked his eyes open, squinting at Allen’s pale face. So this was what jet lag was.

 

“C’mon go get ready for bed. You need to take your eye out yeah?”

 

Allen was goading him out of his chair and toward the bathroom. Pushing him gently with cold hands. Lavi must’ve fallen asleep in front of the mirror because the next thing he remembered was Allen pushing a toothbrush into his hand and pointing at the pyjama’s and eye patch by the sink.

 

Lavi’s eyes blinked open, he was in his bed.

 

“You really do blank out when you’re tired.” He peered at Allen who was trying to nudge the covers out from underneath him.

 

Lavi reached up and thumped him gently on the shoulder, “shaddap. S’the jet lag.”

 

“Mmhm. Course it is. Go to sleep you moron. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Allen turned his attention back to the TV, it wasn’t that late yet. He decided to turn all of the lights off, bar a single lamp, hoping that would disturb Lavi less. The guy was out cold in a matter of minutes, but it never hurt to be considerate. Unlike that woman earlier.

 

Allen felt a pang of embarrassment, mixed with what might have been fear, poke at his heart. He wished the feeling away, trying to focus on what was playing on the screen and _not_ the terrible impression of himself he’d given Lavi today.

 

 The film was about half way through, but he’d mostly been watching Lavi try really hard not to fall asleep through the first half so he had no idea what was going on.

 

He watched it through till the end, glancing over his shoulder at the American lump snoring in bed every so often. It was kind of amazing how not awkward their interactions had been so far, considering they’d only ever spoken over skype and had had a nightmare experience on the tube. An experience which he was _meant_ to be trying to forget.

 

Then again, Allen guessed Lavi was one of those people that could get along with anyone.

 

It was late, but Allen knew he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. So he flicked the TV off, pulled out his laptop and began backing up the photo’s he had taken today. Allen wasn’t one to wear his heart on his sleeve, that got you hurt. But he could admit when someone was important to him. And Lavi, smiling lopsidedly with garish suitcases and a fake eye, was important to him.

 

Lavi who loved watching kids cartoons and swearing in different languages. Lavi who snored when he lay on his side, but not when he was on his back. Lavi who didn’t make a big deal out of his fake eye. Lavi who called him ‘Al’ and ‘Lil’Buddy’.

 

That stupid clumsy idiot was so important to him.

 

And that worried Allen a little.

 

But he wasn’t too sure why.


	4. DIY SONGS disk 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Convention comes around, Allen learns that long car journeys are made better with terrible music, Linalee and Nalei cause a ruckus and Lavi begins to realise something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note from the Author: Hello everyone and welcome back to Through The Web. I’d like to say thanks to all the reviewers, I tried to reply where possible. Also special thanks to people leaving guest reviews which I can’t respond to but make me uber happy. Wow okay, so really this story hasn’t even started yet properly. Seriously, this is almost like the introduction still. Or at least I think so.
> 
> Another reminder that there is a playlist available on 8tracks called Super Unique (8tracks.com/rosieelfgirl/super-unique)

**Chapter Four: DIY SONGS disk 1**

 

The alarm went off far too early for either of their likings.

 

A blaring tinny rendition of the Doctor Who theme rang through the hotel room. Prompting a low groan and a high pitched whine from Lavi and Allen respectively. Lavi fumbled around for his phone before remembering he had strategically left it in the bathroom so he had to actually _get up_.

 

He dragged himself to the bathroom and slammed off the tune. He slumped, shirtless and bleary eyed, against the door frame. Allen was sat up in his bed, looking grumpy as he stared out the window. He turned to look at Lavi with tired eyes, glancing up and down and turning a little pink  before looking back out the window.

 

“The sun isn’t even up yet.”

 

“I take it you’re not a morning person?” Lavi questioned.

 

Allen snorted, “No way. I’ll take staying up till 5AM to getting up at 5AM any day.”

 

“I’m sure that made perfect sense. But I’m too tired to figure it out.” Lavi muttered, rolling himself into the bathroom and slamming hard into the shower door. “Fuck!”

 

Allen cackled from the other room.

 

“Shut up short stack!”

 

They were met with a choice. They could drive to the convention centre in the hopes of finding parking _or_ they could lug their boxes and cameras onto the tube. Allen made the executive decision to take the car.

 

They did in fact manage to find parking and make their way into the centre without getting too lost. Security handed them lanyards with cards to fill out, a peppy young man in a STAFF shirt pointed them in the right direction and said “Your names will be on a card. You’ll see it.”

 

As they walked through a maze of stools, geek paraphernalia being set up to be sold, Allen gazed around in awe.

 

“It’s so big!”

 

“That’s what she said.”

 

Allen bashed him with his hips, both hands holding tightly to a cardboard box, “Shut up. I’m being serious. This place is massive.”

 

A large red sign with the VidFest logo hung over a few rows of tables and white back screens. That must be the place.

 

Allen trotted alongside him happily, watching the different people set up very different stools. Swords over there, dvds to the left, wigs in the far corner, a mass of video game demo’s in the middle. There was a whole section just for artists, and a load of seminar-talk-room things.

 

“I’m so excited.”

 

Lavi paused for thought, “Have you never been to one of these before?” he asked, genuinely curious. Allen was acting oddly out of character.

 

He nodded, “Never really been able to afford it. Travel costs, plus tickets, plus lodging, plus all the stuff I’d want to get. Couldn’t do it.”

 

Lavi hummed in understanding. They made their way past groups upon groups of people until they finally reached a stool with two name cards:

 

_Lavi J. Bookman (BookmanJr)_

_Allen Neah Walker (the14th)_

“This is us. Wait Allen _Neah_ Walker?”

 

Allen shrugged, “It was Mana’s brother’s name”, which didn’t explain much.

 

Lavi heaved the boxes up onto the slightly rickety looking table, watching worriedly as it wobbled under their weight. He quickly shifted them to the floor instead and began unpacking and sorting things out. He chucked his jacket over the back of a chair, Allen followed suit.

 

“Your stuff on the left, mine on the right, colab in the middle?” he asked, Allen nodded.

 

“Hey. What does the J stand for?” Allen asked as he began pinning his personal merch to the left side of the back board. Two example t-shirts and two example posters with the prices printed boldly next to them. Lavi was busy setting up Allen’s large camera on a tripod, pointing it at the table top and rigging it to record the files straight to his laptop (which was sat neatly under the table on a box of spare merch).

 

“Jesus.” Lavi answered.

 

Allen laughed. “Alright then.”

 

“Hey Lavi?”

“Yeah?”

 

“D’you…well d’you think we’re actually ‘famous’ enough to be here?” Lavi started, that hadn’t crossed his mind really.

 

Allen continued quickly, “I mean none of these people seem to recognise us..and…” he gestured blindly.

 

Lavi smiled, “Al, do you know _everyone_ here?”

 

Allen flushed, “Well..no.”

 

“And they still belong here right?”

“…yes.”

 

Lavi clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Well then! So do we!” Allen shot him a grateful smile.

 

It took them longer than it should have to set everything up. Any time Allen tried to concentrate on something, Lavi would crack a joke. Or drop something. Or talk to the unfortunate people who had been given a stool opposite them. Or start singing. Everything was finally ‘up and running’ midway through an off-key rendition of ‘Tik-Tok’.

 

“Don’t stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers-Hey! I think we’ve actually finished!” 

 

Allen looked up, taking a few paces back to stand next to Lavi. Lavi made a frame with his hands, holding them in front of Allen’s eyes.

 

“Lookin good eh?”

 

Allen pushed the hands away, “That didn’t help in the slightest. But yeah, looks good.”

 

Lavi checked his phone, “That’s good because the convention opens in about ten minutes.”

 

Allen looked around startled, “R-Really?!”

 

Lavi nodded and gestured to the left, “The toilettes were back that way. I’ll man the stall.”

 

“You’re a life saver! Be right back.”

 

Allen dashed off in the direction of the gents, Lavi laughed loudly “Run! Forest run!” he called. Allen flipped him off. Lavi settled into his chair, fishing a compact camera out of his bag. He checked the set up for the camera was still running properly before vlogging quickly and as least awkwardly as possible.

 

“Hey there! Lavi here at London Comic-Con in mine and Allen’s little booth. Lad went off to the toilet he’ll be back soon. The doors should be opening in about ten minutes or so. I’m super nervous and hella excited!” he blabbed on for a few more minutes before he heard Allen’s tell-tale chuckle from in front of him.

 

He grinned, “Hey Al!” Allen smiled back at him, pulling a face when the camera was pointed toward him.

 

“All set?” he asked. Lavi stared into those big grey eyes, watching as they creased in nervousness.

 

“All set!” he chimed.

 

There was a muffled cheer from the hall next door, where Lavi assumed a queue had been formed. The doors rolled open. Lavi shut off his camera. Allen slipped quickly behind the table, sitting neatly in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

 

Lavi gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. And then the chaos began.

 

There was no other way to describe the day other than noisy, really.

 

Oh and hot, really freaking hot.

 

It took a few minutes for any fans to come over (Lavi and Allen stood up eagerly at the sound of their names from a couple of boys in costumes from a show neither of them had heard of), but once everyone was in the convention centre there was barely a moment to think.

 

At first they’d had a brief opportunity to chat to each other between fans turning up, having a chat and a hug, buying a shirt and then leaving and the cycle starting again with a new group of people. During these brief chats to each other, which were mostly giggles and trying to choke down water, Allen had gleaned that Lavi was a horrendous flirt who would chat up (or later compliment) almost anyone.

 

“The girl with the red glassed was cute!” “Don’t you think that lad in the skinny j-yeah him, don’t you think he’s hot?” “We have adorable fans Allen!”

 

Which didn’t come as much of a surprise to Allen, considering he was often on the receiving end of Lavi’s compliments. Lavi was either a genuinely nice guy who saw something good in everyone, a lot of the time it was physical but eh whatever, or an absolute terrible flirt who wanted in everyone’s pants.

 

Allen suspected it was a weird mix of the two.

 

Later in the day they barely had a moment’s rest, with a near constant flood of fans, friends (“Suman I haven’t seen you in years!”) and general curious people. It was around 2PM, when a reasonable number of con-goers had headed off to lunch, when they finally sat down.

 

Lavi rubbed at his legs, “I’m not built to stand up that long.”

 

Allen laughed, fishing around in his bag for the lunch they had brought with them. He handed the food, cold pasties, to Lavi who tucked in eagerly.

 

Allen sat back in his chair and fanned his face with Lavi’s name card. He was flushed and a little dishevelled, but he was smiling.

 

“I am exhausted. But also happy. Is that weird?”

 

“Nah.” Lavi replied, ruffling Allen’s hair again, “It’s probably some weird adrenalin rush. Or something.”

 

Allen chuckled softly, his voice always seemed so much calmer and quieter than Lavi’s own. It was a nice contrast.

 

Lavi pushed himself to his feet, “Man the stool, I have to take a piss.”

 

Allen snorted, “Charming.”

 

Lavi pushed his way through the crowd, waving at a few people.

 

Boy was there a long line for the Gents. He could be here a while, he decided to tweet the world about his current situation. Kanda replied saying he was ‘a fucking drama queen’. But in all seriousness the line was far too long, so Lavi shrugged it off and returned to Allen who was dealing politely with a couple of young women. The two girls gave him a long hug before skittering away, giggling.

 

Lavi was once again reminded how good Allen was with the ladies. And was that jealousy tweaking at his heart? No, probably not.

 

He slid around the table, swinging an arm over Allen’s shoulders.

 

“That was quick.” He said, poking Lavi in the side.

 

Lavi retracted his arm, “The line was long. I’ll hold it.”

 

Allen raised his eyebrows, “We have four hours left.”

 

“I’ll be fine, mom!”

 

Lavi, as it turned out, was indeed fine. They made it back to the hotel, Allen went out to go get some Fish & Chips, and then they crashed out in front of a seemingly never ending series of British comedy TV shows that had Allen in stitches and Lavi laughing but lost on some of the jokes. Which lead to Allen explaining the goings on of UK politicians, and recent news that Lavi had missed.

 

The two of them collapsed into bed with grins on their faces.

 

The next two days passed in a similar fashion.

 

On Sunday they packed their suitcases full of their crap and left the hotel room, Lavi went ahead and ‘borrowed’ the free shampoo. Which he had been hoarding in his case for the past few days and now had an endless supply of the stuff. Orange and black cases were shoved into the boot of Allen’s beat-up car.

A day of loud noise and sweaty hugs ensued.

 

Lavi and Allen were stood in a quiet convention centre, packing away their unsold items which now fit nicely into one box rather than the four they had arrived in.

 

Lavi stretched, puffing out his chest and cracking his knuckles. Allen removed the final pins from the back board, placing the tin neatly next to the locked box of money (which the two of them would split accordingly based off of remaining product at a later date) and sealed the cardboard box with a ripped off piece of brown parcel tape.

 

“Right then.” Allen grinned, “Time to head off I suppose.”

 

Lavi smiled, but his stomach churned. Because ‘heading off’ meant meeting Allen’s friends. It also meant a three hour drive in a cramped car, which could get pretty awkward pretty fast. Lavi swallowed his worries, trailing along beside Allen as they made their way to the car.

 

“Hey.” Allen spoke up, watching the sun as it began to sink in the sky. Lavi turned to look at his short companion, who smiled lightly. “Shall we walk around a little first? Stretch our legs?”

 

Lavi replied with a “Sure, why not.” And skulked off toward the river, hands in his pockets. Allen trotted along quickly to keep up with Lavi’s long strides. They walked in silence, breathing in the not-quite-fresh air of London.

 

“You know,” Allen’s voice breached the silence like a star blinking through the clouds, “You can tell me if anything’s bothering you.”

 

“Nothing’s bothering me.” Lavi replied defiantly.

 

Allen chuckled, “Oh I’m sure there isn’t. But you can tell me if there ever is.”

 

Lavi called him a ‘perceptive British twink’ which earned him a half-hearted smack across the back of the head.

 

And that was how they eventually ended up trundling down the motor-way in a beat up blue car, underneath the glow of orange street-lights and red brake lights singing away to _‘DIY SONGS Disk 1’_ (which was under the passenger seat of the car for some strange reason that Allen absolutely on point refused to explain).

 

Well Lavi was doing most of the singing and the guitar solos, Allen chipped in now and again with sarcastic comments.

 

“I’ve been driving all night my hands wet on the wheel!” Lavi sung, off-pitch and slightly out of tune. “Da-da-da-da-daaaaaa!” he made sure to add in, for good measure. Allen was laughing away, eyes on the road and not on Lavi who looked to be pretending to play every instrument under the sun.

 

“There’s a voice in my head that drives my heel!- C’mon Al, baby, don’t leave me hanging.” Allen just shook his head.

 

“It’s my baby callin’ sayin’ I need you here! And it’s a-half past four and I’m shifting gear!”

“Lav, can you even drive stick-shift?” Allen asked incredulously.

 

 Lavi beamed, “Of course not. C’mon Al sing! It’s freaking Golden Earring!”

 

“When she’s lonely and the longing gets too much, she sends a cable coming in from above!” Lavi stared imploringly at Allen, “C’mon just the chorus?” Allen might have nodded, but Lavi was too engrossed in acting out the next line.

 

“Don’t need no phone at aaaaaaalllllll!” he screeched, Lavi couldn’t sing. Allen finally gave in, after one last puppy dog pout. He sighed.

 

“We’ve got a thing that’s called Radar loveee. We’ve got a wave in the air. Radar love.”

 

Lavi cheered, throwing his arms in the air, positively bouncing in his seat.

 

“It sings!”

 

Allen continue to sing along, throwing exasperated glances at Lavi now and then. Lavi just stopped and listened, because fuck Allen could _actually_ sing. It may have been soft, and a little shaky at some points, but Allen could sing. Driving through England, in a tiny cold car, fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

 

Allen could _sing_.

 

The heating in Allen’s car was temperamental at best, and Lavi was hunkered down in a grey sweatshirt. It may have been summer, but Allen insisted he bring both warm and cold clothes since there was no guarantee on the weather.

 

He was practical like that.

 

Allen was a polite, practical, sarcastic, British, gamer who (apparently) could sing like a baby angel.

 

And that was probably when Lavi realised he was one-hundred percent, royally, screwed.

 

\--

 

It was a little after 9PM when they pulled into a street of attached houses, three floors tall, red brick, white framed windows. Lavi looked at them curiously, peering in through the larger windows.

 

A family was watching TV in one, a ‘communist party’ poster hung in one window, there was a small party in one house. The interiors were all different, as were the occupants. A lot seemed to be in their mid-twenties.

 

This was a student street.

 

“Here we are.” Allen chimed, pulling up outside on one of the houses. Number 27. Lavi gulped, and Allen must have heard it because he shut off the engine and turned to look him in the eyes.

 

“You’ll be fine. You’ve already spoken to Linalee in games, and on skype. Miranda is the least threatening person in the universe….just don’t mention the clock. And Nalei will love you, because you’re Lavi. And you’re awesome.”

 

“I’m awesome.”

 

“Yes you are. Now let’s get inside, out of the cold.” Allen thumped him gently on the shoulder, though it was more comforting than reprimanding.

 

Lavi pulled himself out of the car, towering above the metal roof which Allen peeked over at best. They grabbed their stuff, Allen twirled his keys around his finger which Lavi now knew was a sort of tell.

 

He was nervous.

 

The door swung open inwards and they bustled inside. The house was relatively quiet, though music could be heard from upstairs. Lavi looked around at the narrow hall-way which lead off to what looked like a kitchen on the right and living area on the left, steep carpeted stairs in front of them. The walls were dotted with post-it notes.

 

He poked Allen, “Why?”

 

“Oh. Nalei started it in our old apartment. They’re funny things people have said, we can’t mark the walls and the white looks dull. I guess he carried a few over.” He explained, removing his shoes. Lavi followed suit.

 

“We’re back!” Allen called up the stairs as he slipped into the small kitchen.

 

Lavi trailed behind nervously. Allen pulled the un-drunk energy drinks out of his coat pockets and deposited them in the fridge. Lavi would have taken this as ample opportunity to get a good look at Allen’s ass, and he wasn’t going to think _too_ hard about _why_ he would’ve taken that opportunity, however feet came thudding down the stairs.

 

“Allen? Was that you?” a female voice called.

 

“In here Lina.” Allen replied, straightening up just as Linalee Lee bounced into the kitchen.

 

“Allen!” she cried, wrapping him in a hug. She was a few inches taller than him, with long black hair (that may or may not have had a green tinge to it) pulled into pig tails. She turned to shout up the stairs, louder than Allen had.

 

“Nalei! Allen and Lavi are here!”

 

She then turned her attention to Lavi, who was totally not trying to blend in with the wall. She beamed at him, purple eyes gleaming. He couldn’t help but smile back.   


“It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

“You too, Linalee.”

 

She pulled him in for a hug before he had time to protest. Allen laughed.

 

“Oh I feel like I’ve known you for ages, what with all the streams and the skype.” She said happily. Lavi regained some of his confidence.

 

“Aha. I know what you mean.” He rubbed his head awkwardly.

 

“Not to mention Allen _never_ stops talking about you.” Another voice added. Lavi turned his attention away from Linalee to a strong jawed Indian man.

 

Allen flushed, “Nalei!” He squeaked. Nalei laughed, and reached out to shake Lavi’s hand.

 

“Nalei. Nice to meet the man behind the legend.”

 

“Lavi.” He replied.

 

“Seriously though,” Nalei added, “He _never_ stops talking about you!”

 

 Lavi laughed and Allen spluttered. Linalee nodded, smiling dangerously.

 

“Mhm. It’s always: Lavi this. Lavi that.” She fanned herself dramatically, and continued to impersonate Allen “Oh Lavi’s so amazing! Oh he’s so gorgeous! Woe is me.” She and Nalei shared a look, squishing their cheek into Allen’s.

 

“Laviiiiiii~” they crooned in unison.

 

It was quite clear they had some of this planned.

 

 Lavi was grinning as Allen turned red, shoving his friends off of him and waggling a long finger at them dangerously. Linalee and Nalei cackled. He watched as the three friends bantered with each other, pushing each other around the room to get to their desired cupboards.

 

The three of them had varying accents. Allen was well spoken and slightly posh sounding next to Nalei’s strong mix of Indian and northern English, Linalee chimed in with the occasional southern lilt.

 

“Tea?” Linalee offered.

 

Lavi shook his head, “No thanks.”

 

“Aha!” Nalei called, “I’ve found a flaw with your perfect man Allen! He doesn’t drink tea!”

 

Allen protested, “He’s not-“

 

But he was cut off when Linalee enthusiastically tossed tea-bags at his face. He juggled them in mid-air before they fell to the floor.

 

Lavi shook his head, and then noticed a young brown haired woman. She was stood in the doorway watching the antics with nervous eyes. This must be Miranda. She glanced at him, and he smiled. To which she squeaked and hid her face in her purple shawl.

 

“Ah Miranda.” Allen spoke up, gently. “We were just making some tea. Do you want any?”

 

Lavi noticed how Allen purposefully calmed himself down. Allen had told him Miranda was awfully skittish and that he shouldn’t be offended if she completely avoided him for a few days. The only reason she had ever talked to Linalee and Allen was because they offered to help her move a large antique Grand-Father clock into storage.

 

She nodded, “Y-yes p-please.” She spoke barley above whisper level, but Linalee seemed to hear her. Pulling out a floral mug, which she’d already prepared with tea, handing it to her.

 

“Thank you.” She offered. Linalee smiled.

 

“This is Lavi, by the way.” Allen added. Miranda hid behind her mug.

 

Nalei sighed, “Oh back to Lavi again are we? Do you see what I mean mate? Never shuts up about you.” This was apparently directed at Lavi who smirked devilishly.

 

“Oh I can see that. Never knew you were so fond of me Lil’buddy.” He ruffled Allen’s hair yet again and Allen jabbed him in the ribs yet again, this seemed to be becoming a regular thing.

 

Once the tea was made (and a mug of it had been given to Lavi anyway) Linalee bustled everyone into the living space, where five people attempted to cram themselves onto one sofa. Allen and Nalei ended up on the floor. Lavi made it his duty to periodically kick Allen throughout the night. The five of them spent the next few hours chatting to Lavi, who was new and therefore exciting, and teasing Allen.

 

Lavi had asked the three of them what they were studying. Linalee was in Drama and Arts school-type-thing but was taking a Mechanics course on the side. “It’s like a fall-back for when the acting inevitably fails.” She explained. Nalei was getting the right degrees to become a doctor, and Miranda weirdly had a passion for Filmography.

 

Miranda left for her room, shortly followed by Allen who was reminded that he needed to make his bed and set one up for Lavi. Lavi made sure Allen knew that he, himself, Lavi, would be sleeping on the floor. No complaints. Allen tried to convince him otherwise, but eventually gave up.

 

This left Lavi alone with Nalei and Linalee. Who, together, seemed to be an unstoppable force of doom and destruction. Linalee smiled at him, coaxing him into a conversation about how long he’d known Allen.

 

“Uhm. Like a few months?” he replied.

 

Linalee giggled, waving him off, “No no. How _long_ have you known _him_.”

 

Lavi wasn’t sure what- oh. Oh.

 

“Well….since 2008….so about four and a bit years.” He replied, realising what Linalee was really asking. Allen’s two flat mates exchanged glances.

 

“What?” he asked beginning to worry. Shit was he coming off as creepy? He didn’t want to come off as creepy. The age difference was already a worry in itself, but was this super creepy? It was probably super creepy.

 

Nalei shook his head, “It’s nothing. It just means….that you’ve known him longer than either of us.”

 

“Really? I though you two were old friends?”

 

 “Old in the sense I went to his school for a while and just happened to bump into him here again.”

 

“I’ve only known him a year.” Linalee added, “Feels like longer though.” The sound of Allen coming back down the stairs reached their ears.

 

“Be good to him.” Linalee whispered to him, before pushing herself to her dainty feet and flitting out into the hall.

 

Nalei smiled at Lavi’s shocked expression, “He really _does_ talk about you a lot. I’m off to bed, well my bed room. See you tomorrow.”

 

Lavi sat alone. The sound of Linalee and Allen in the kitchen was quiet against his thoughts.

 

Allen’s friends liked him. Allen liked him. Allen apparently talked about him a lot. Which was good, right? Be good to him. Be good to him. Did Linalee mean as just a friend? Or was she seeing his feelings before he’d really come to see them himself?

 

Can you fall in love with someone you’ve only just met in person?

 

Allen leaned over the back of the sofa, peering at him and startling him out of his thoughts. “Time for bed. You’re exhausted.”

 

Was he? Oh, yes yes he was.

 

He pulled away and headed for the stairs, Lavi stood up to follow him. “By the way. You’re helping me unpack tomorrow. We need to hook up the PS2 in here so you and Linalee can have a dance off.”

 

Lavi laughed, he’d done a lot of that today. In fact he’d be laughing and smiling much more regularly since becoming friends with Allen, and even more so having met him properly.

 

Allen’s room was on the top floor, a bathroom opposite. Miranda was on her own on the first floor, far away from Allen’s noise, behind the living room. Linalee and Nalei shared the second floor, a second bathroom next to Nalei’s room.

 

 “There’s two bathrooms, since Miranda and my rooms are meant to be a shared, but we don’t have that many friends. Boys up here. Girls down stairs.” Allen explained.

 

His room was painted a soft brown, probably not his choice, and the carpet was dark blue. His bed was kitted out with Adventure Time bed sheets, and Lavi’s PJ’s sat neatly atop a newly made ‘floor’ bed.

 

Allen smiled, “It really is great. Having you here, I mean.” He looked sheepishly at anywhere but Lavi.

 

He sat down carefully on the edge of his bed, folding his hand neatly in his lap. He was stammering quietly, “I mean I know we haven’t know each other that long, and it must have….I mean I shouldn’t.”

 

“Allen.” Lavi interrupted, folding his arms and leaning his hips against the bed post, “It’s really great, being here I mean.”

 

He watched as Allen’s gaze flicked around the empty room some more. There were cardboard boxes and bags littered around the edges of the room. The only furniture was the bed, a desk and a slim wardrobe (against which sat two flat boxes labelled IKEA). Lavi turned to unpack his bag some, and plug his phone in to charge. He deftly tapped in the Wi-Fi password which Linalee had given him a few hours earlier. 

 

Allen remained silent throughout this, still avoiding Lavi’s looks.

 

But their eyes did meet.

 

And Lavi decided yes.

 

Yes you could fall in love with someone you’ve only just met in person.


	5. Go On Murray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flat-pack furniture, getting a little bit drunk, dance battles and cold feet bring people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note from the Author: Sorry for the lack of update on Friday. I was at a wedding in Liverpool and the wifi in the hotel wasn’t great. But you, my amazing readers, do get two updates this week in honour of Laven week. (which I will be taking a part in on tumblr with some silly doodles probably). Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you could drop a review that would be lovely. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I’ve written two long haul Laven fictions now, both of which contain dance battles. Huh.

 

**Chapter Five: Go On Murray!**

 

“I can’t do this Allen.”

 

Allen turned his head sharply to look at him, “Yes you can.” Lavi shook his head wildly, “No no. I really cannot do this.”

 

Allen smirked, “Are you telling me, that the great Lavi Bookman has been defeated by a flat-pack book case?”

 

Lavi nodded sombrely, “Yes.”

 

The two of them were sat on the floor of Allen’s room, paper instructions and bits of light wood spread out around them. Each was equipped with a hammer, screwdriver and a long empty mug of coffee. Lavi had been given the task of the bookcase, it was just a frame and a back and some shelves.

 

Easy right?

 

 

Oh how very wrong he had been.

 

Allen was almost finished with his strange chest of drawers type thing, and was already eyeing up the box with the desk chair in. There were two little pre-prepared filing units (two white draws in each, about 30cm high in total) sitting on Allen’s bed, left over from Nalei’s room.

 

Lavi, well Lavi was sat in front of what could be half a bookcase. If you only had one working eye and squinted at it. How had he done this wrong? He’d followed the instructions. He’s used the right pegs. What on earth was happening?

 

“Allen! Baby! Help me please!” he called, stretching his arms toward his friend and making grabby hands.

 

Allen scooted across the floor, pulling at his baby blue jeans to stop them falling down. There had already been a lengthy discussion about Allen’s lady jeans. (“They are _straight leg_!” “No no. Those are skinny.” “Linalee help!” “Al, I’m pretty sure those are tighter than mine.”) He snatched the instructions off of Lavi’s lap, peering at them and then the bookcase monstrosity.

 

“Lavi.” He pointed to the paper, “You’ve missed this entire side of the instructions.” Lavi’s attention was drawn to where Allen pointed, only to find half of his hand missing. Oh.

 

“Oh!”

 

“What?”

 

“Where it was on my lap, here-“ he moved the paper back down.

 

“yep yep. That side of the instructions is in my blind spot when I glance down at it.”

 

Allen began to snigger, covering his mouth with his burnt hand.

 

Lavi took a moment to focus on that strange burnt arm of his. The skin was red and tough looking, fading gently back into pale white just above the elbow. The veins on the back of his hand stood out like the ones on the back of Lavi’s Grandpa’s hands. The nails were matt black, yellowing at the tips. He still hadn’t asked Allen about it, or about the scar on his face. He figured he’d tell him when he was ready.

 

Allen was openly laughing at him now as he scooted back to his side of the room.

 

“Oi! Don’t make fun of cripples Al!” he called.

 

Allen shook with giggles, slim shoulders tensing and loosening rapidly, “You are not a cripple Lavi.” He replied softly, Lavi waited for the snide remark.

 

“You’re just really stupid.”

 

“Hey!” Lavi tossed an unopened bag of dowels at the back of Allen’s head. Which he needed. And Allen now possessed. Fuck.

 

“Hey Al, babe. Can I have my dowels back?” he asked sheepishly.

 

“Nope.” Was the reply.

 

“Come on. Pleaseeeeeee.” He begged, but Allen had grown immune to his pleading after the car journey yesterday. He shook his head, pushing the finished chest of draws into its final position. The bag of dowels, firmly in his back pocket.

 

Lavi went for it.

 

He did not succeed.

 

But he did manage to grab Allen by the shins, and pull him down. There was a loud squeak and a thud and Allen was pinned to the floor by his shins. In his hands he clutched the bag of dowels. Lavi grinned, thankful for how short Allen was. He pinned Allen’s legs with his hips, and reached for the bag.

 

“Babe, give me the dowels.”

“Why do you always call me babe when you want something?” Allen questioned, trying to squirm out from under him. But no knees meant no real movement. Darn.

 

“It works doesn’t it? Short arse.” Lavi retorted.

 

“Not this time you ginger git.”

 

Lavi smirked, “This is your last chance. Babe. Give. Me. The. Dowels.”

 

Allen gripped onto the bed, hauling himself up slightly.

 

“VIVA LA REVOLU-!”

 

His miss-pronounced French cry was cut short when Lavi tickled him. He was searching for his week spot.

 

Waist? “Lavi!” No.

 

Feet? “La-lavi.” Allen giggled, hm almost.

 

Armpits? “St-stooop!” Nearly.

 

Neck? “Ah-haha! No! Lavi! No please!” There it was.

 

“Give me the dowels.” He insisted, fingers working away at Allen’s contorting neck. Allen was laughing and panting, trying to pull himself away but Lavi had a tight grip on his feet.

 

“Never!” he managed to gasp out. He was red in the face.

 

“C’mon give me the dowels.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll stop if you give me them.”

 

“No you won’t!”

 

“This is true, but I migh-oof.” Allen had managed to get a foot loose (hah, Foot Loose) and kicked him in the chest. And he was free. Allen burst from the room and dashed down the stairs. Lavi gave chase.

 

“Nalei!” Allen called, “Nalei help! There’s a crazy American chasing me with a knife!”

 

“I don’t have a knife!”

 

“You might!”

 

It was a good job that Miranda had left with Linalee to get the shopping otherwise they might have given the poor woman a heart-attack with all the running and screaming. Allen dashed into the living room, vaulting the sofa and hiding behind Nalei who had been in the middle of setting up a couple of old consoles.

 

“Save me Nalei. He’s trying to kill me.” Allen wheezed, he wasn’t the fittest of people. Nalei looked at Lavi incredulously who pointed an accusatory finger at Allen.

 

“He stole my dowels!”

 

“You threw them at my head!”

 

“You called me stupid!”

 

“You forgot to read half the instructions!”

 

“They were in my blind spot!”

 

There was no rage behind this argument. Just foolishness and slight madness.

 

Nalei sighed, “Guys, could you please take this little domestic elsewhere.” There was silence.

 

“Oh god! You’re like two year olds! Lavi say sorry. Allen give him the dowels.”  Nalei insisted, shoving Allen toward Lavi and returning to his work. Allen reluctantly handed back the bag, and Lavi leered out an apology.

 

“Good. Now go back upstairs. Build, unpack, make-out I don’t care. Just be quiet about it. Miranda will be back at any moment.”

 

Allen huffed indignantly, stalking away, but wearing a smile. Lavi spluttered mentally at Nalei’s off-handed comment, before muttering an apology for disturbing the man (“Mate, its fine. I’m only joking around.”) and trotting after Allen. Allen was sat back in his room fiddling with his laptop, Lavi clicked the door shut and the radio hummed out of speakers.

 

They returned to work easily, insults and jokes tossed across the room.

 

Lavi finished, well reassembled, the bookcase and pushed it to the side of the room waving off Allen’s offer to help. Allen then began to unpack his things, Lavi gathered up the left-over cardboard into his arms and headed toward the bins. The recycling bin was just outside the back door, in this little courtyard type area that had a patch of grass and a pile of bricks in it, he plodded out in his socks because it was summer and he was hard-core like that.

 

Allen had been mumbling apologies all day for making Lavi help him unpack and set things up, but Lavi only thought it was fair. After all he’d been the one to drag Allen away when he was meant to be moving into a new home. And secretly he was rather enjoying himself, he wished Allen had been with him when he moved into his apartment.

 

Lavi was half-way up the stairs when the front door opened and the girls entered, carrying a few plastic carrier bags between them. He quickly headed back down to help them out before he was shooed away.

 

“You’re a guest. And Allen’s already working you to the bone.”

 

“He is a slave driver.”

 

Lavi actually spent the rest of the afternoon sprawled across Allen’s bed because apparently there was “No way in hell, I’m letting you go through my things.”. Lavi was fine with that. He settled for editing the Con videos and hiding things Allen was looking for underneath the pillows.

 

That evening they all went down to one of the student bars to get wasted. Well Allen, Lavi, Linalee and Nalei did. Miranda stayed home. And Allen didn’t drink, so really it was just Lavi, Linalee and Nalei getting plastered.

 

Lavi donned his best button up (that he’d brought with him), a dark green chequered one, his least scruffy pair of black jeans (not skinny, but actually straight leg) and bright orange high-tops because he didn’t have anything else.

 

He was waiting in the living area with Linalee, who looked flawless in a black-floral dress, chatting about how it was less of a night-club and more of a bar that happened to have a dance-floor. He wasn’t sure there was a difference, but hey booze was booze. He was in the middle of practicing a truly terrible dance routine with Linalee when Allen spoke up from the door.

 

“Okay, so you can’t sing _or_ dance. That’s good to know.”

 

“Hey, just because you’re jealous of my sweet….moves.” and then he had to stop and wait for his brain to catch up with his mouth. Linalee went ahead and wolf-whistled, which Lavi deemed entirely appropriate for the situation at hand. Because Christ almighty Allen looked good.

 

He’d done something to his hair, Lavi had no idea what but something had been done to his hair.

 

The pale blue jeans had been replaced by equally tight black ones, which if anything looked better. His t-shirt had been exchanged for a short sleeved shirt that was white at the bottom and changed to a strange beige/purple colour just before the armpits. Stone, might have been the correct term.

 

 _And_ he was in the middle of shrugging on his leather jacket.

 

He forced himself to say something, anything, because too long a silence from him would be weird. And Allen dressed nicely shouldn’t be having this much of an effect on him, whether he liked the guy that way or not.

 

“You look great shorty!” Let’s pretend his voice didn’t crack there, at all. Linalee laughed and Allen slew an insult about his hair back at him.

 

Nalei jumped into the fray, quite literally, and flung open the front door.

 

“Let’s go crew! Drink till we die!”

 

Linalee called a brief good-bye to Miranda and said they’d be back in a few hours. Lavi followed along, zipping his coat closed against the chill. Allen was last out, closing the door behind him.

 

They traipsed down the road, Linalee and Nalei chanting excitedly.

 

“Drink till we die! Drink till we die! C’mon crew, drink till we die!”

 

Lavi watched in amusement, Allen laughed fondly.

 

He bumped Lavi with his elbow, “They haven’t had a new drinking buddy in a while. So they’re all excited.”

 

“Yeah!” Nalei called over his shoulder, “Al doesn’t drink and he’s such a wet blanket.”

 

“I am not.” Allen huffed, “Besides, you don’t _have_ to drink to have a good time.”

 

That prompted Linalee to sing _‘Don’t have to take your clothes off, to have a good time’_ until they entered the bar.

 

The bar itself was rather pleasant. Linalee was right, it wasn’t a night club. It was however a bar full of students who hadn’t gone home for the summer yet. There were little booths around the edges of the room, Linalee skipped over to one dragging Lavi behind, and a dance floor in the centre.

 

The music was loud enough for voices to be raised in order to speak, but not so loud you couldn’t think.

 

“Don’t worry Nalei will get you a decent drink.”

 

Linalee said, sitting opposite Lavi and folding her coat into a corner. Her hand bag was neatly on the floor, strap wrapped around one foot. Clever.

 

Allen and Nalei slipped into the booth, three strange looking cocktails and a Cola clicked onto the table. Lavi took a long swig of his, revelling in the pleasant taste. Allen twisted his cold glass around in his hands a few times, folding his legs.

 

Linalee’s dainty hand slid to the centre of the table, “Mates not Dates.” She declared.

 

Nalei set his hand atop hers, “Mates not Dates.”

 

Allen followed suit, “Mates not Dates.”

 

Lavi went along with it, “Mates not Dates, which means what by the way?” Allen’s hand was cold under his. They all sat back, drinks in hand.

 

“Basically, no getting laid tonight.” Allen elaborated, making eye contact.

 

Lavi choked on his drink, “What?”

 

Linalee and Nalei laughed, Allen flushed. “Not with us! With other people. Today is a Mates day.”

 

Linalee kicked him from under the table, “No need to look disappointed Lavi. You never know, all four of us might be in bed together by the end of the night.”

 

Allen shook his head, “If your brother heard you saying that.”

 

Linalee rolled her eyes, “If my brother heard that, he’d be spying on me again which wouldn’t shock me all that much.”

 

“Lina’s brother, Komui,” Nalei began to explain, stirring his drink absently, “he’s a bit over bearing. To put it lightly.”

 

“Very lightly.” Allen chipped in.

 

“Family, can’t hate em. Can’t love em either.” Lavi spoke sagely.

 

This led nicely into a lengthy conversation about family and reminiscing about old times. At some point another round was bought.

 

Lavi learned that Linalee had lived with her brother until moving for Uni and he was a nervous wreck about letting her go. Nalei had an older sister who was currently dancing in Broadway musicals, and parents who were thrilled about his Doctor ideas but not so much about his lack of a girlfriend. Allen didn’t say much, only that his God-Father was a knob. Lavi himself explained that he’d travelled the US and the world with his adoptive Grandpa who he lovingly nicknamed Panda.

 

“Panda?” Allen asked.

 

Lavi gestured at his face, “Bags under his eyes, looks like a Panda. Chinese too, no offence Lina, which just eggs me on more.”

 

“Grand-Panda.” Allen supplied, Lavi looked at him like he was some sort of mythical being and swung an arm across his shoulders.

 

“Why have I never thought of that?!” He gave Allen a tight hug, “You’re a genius.”

 

Allen swatted him away as Linalee got up for more drinks.

 

“Shots.” Nalei called.

 

“Dr.Pepper.” spoke Allen.

 

She turned to look at Lavi, who was still draped across Allen, “Oh uh, beer. Hang on I’ll pay for this round.”

 

He squeezed past Allen, and followed Linalee to the bar. He didn’t like the idea of her being alone, even though he was 900% sure she could handle herself.

 

“So are you enjoying yourself?” she asked, eyeing up the dance floor. Lavi ordered the drinks and the Bartender flirted with him, but mostly Lavi ignored him save for the occasional wink which may or may not have gotten them the beer for free.

 

“This may be the second best night of my life.” He said honestly, surprising Linalee with his words.

 

“Really?” she asked as the shots were lined up neatly on a tray. He nodded, tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

 

“What’s the best then?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“If this is the second best. What’s the best?” she asked, looking up at him curiously through mascara’d eyelashes. Lavi gestured back at their table where Allen was sitting ram-rod straight, smiling as Nalei made a fool of himself.

 

“Playing with Allen on the stream for the first time.”

 

He paid for the drinks, picking up his beer and Allen’s Dr.Pepper as Linalee absorbed his words. She nodded to herself, as if deciding something, picked up the tray of shots and sashayed back to their table.

 

He slid in next to Allen, draping his arm across the back of the chair naturally and found himself toying with strands of Allen’s white hair. He didn’t seem to mind all that much. They were in the middle of a hearty round of _‘Would you rather?’_ when the DJ piped up,

 

“Alllll right everybody! It’s time to dance. I want to see everybody out of their seats. Let’s go.”

 

“You heard the man!” Linalee cheered, “Let’s go!”

 

She gripped Lavi and Nalei by the hands, dragging them toward the dance floor. The dance floor was now packed, which was good because Lavi was reliably informed that he was a terrible dancer. But he jumped up and down and twirled and shuffled around with Linalee anyway.

 

He looked around for Allen, as his heart thumped in time with the beat. He spotted him still sat down, watching them closely, and made his way over, placing a hand on the table top and leaning over him. Allen stared up at him.

 

“You know. I’m beginning to think you really are a wet blanket.” He grinned and Allen replied softly, prompting him to lean closer.

 

“I don’t dance Lav.” His words ghosted across Lavi’s neck, which definitely _did not_ make him shiver.

 

Lavi winked and grabbed his hand, “Neither do I.”

 

Nalei cheered when he spotted Allen being forcibly dragged toward them. Around them there was a mesh of jumping people, swaying, spinning and a few (probably very very drunk) people grinding. Lavi led Allen and his friends in a fast rendition of the Macarena, trying to keep up with the music and failing miserably.

 

He then decided to spin Allen around, grabbing him by both hands and leading him in some sort of miss-timed overzealous waltz.

 

Allen was giggling and laughing, being led reluctantly and moaning about wanting to sit down. Eventually he got into the swing of things, seemingly enjoying himself for a few songs before the dance floor began to empty a little. He pulled out of Lavi’s sweaty grip and went to sit down.

 

The rest of the crew followed shortly after, out of breath and giddy they finished off their drinks. And then it was time to skip home merrily, singing at the tops of their lungs.

 

The four of them managed to make it home in one piece, Lavi suspected this was entirely thanks to Allen since the rest of them had gone completely the wrong way five times. They crashed into the living room, Miranda peeked her head out of her door and asked them how it went.

 

“Fabulous, Miranda.” Linalee called from where she was setting up a dance battle, “Me and Lavi-“

 

“Lavi and I.” he corrected, she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“Lavi and _I_ are going to have a dance battle on Dance Mat, feel free to join us.”

 

Allen seemed to have an idea because he dashed off upstairs only to return a moment later with a camera. Nalei gave him the thumbs up. Lavi silently wondered what a Dance Mat was, until they were unrolled and he realised it must be the UK name for Dance Stage. Miranda perched herself on the arm of the sofa, which Allen had shifted out of harm’s way. Lavi removed his socks, Nalei made a remark about the stench.

 

Allen flicked on the camera.

 

“Okay Rules!” Lavi spoke up, addressing the room. “No sabotage, looking at you Allen. Hardest difficulty only. Winner challenges in order of how drunk they are.”

 

Linalee giggled, “So that’s Me, you, Nalei, Allen and Miranda then.”

 

“How am I drunk?” Allen asked.

 

“You’re not, buddy. But you are more drunker than Miranda.”

 

“Not a grammatically correct sentence Lavi.”

 

“Shhhh. C’mon Lina. Fight me.” He suspected this might have been a bad idea, especially when Lina picked the single hardest song on the entire disk.

 

“Shit shit shit.” He swore as he stomped around on the mat like a baby elephant. He looked ridiculous if Allen and Nalei’s cat-calls were anything to go by. But somehow, by some divine hand of fate he pulled through. Scoring a B while Linalee got a C.

 

“Champion!”

 

Nalei was up, and Lavi was exhausted. He placed his hands on his hips, “Someone pick me up if I pass out okay?” Allen shook his head, but looked at him through affectionate eyes. Lavi managed to narrowly beat Nalei only to be pitted up against Allen, who was not only sober but also not exhausted.

 

“Care to take on the reigning champion my dear Allen?”

 

Allen swept neatly to his feet, passing the camera to Miranda since Linalee was giggling on the floor next to a slightly comatose Nalei. He undid the top three buttons of his shirt (which was most definitely _not_ ridiculously attractive) and approached the mat.

 

“Think you can beat me, shorty?” Lavi asked.

 

Allen smirked and selected _Sway With Me._

 

“Oh it’s on Ginger.”

 

“3! 2! 1!”

 

Now after the two hectic songs he’d just had, _Sway_ should had been easy peasy. But it was not. Not against Allen who practically glided across the arrows, barely lifting his feet. All the while insults and back handed compliments were slung at each other. Lavi getting more and more out of breath by the second.

 

“You’re not so bad for an American.”

 

“And you’re not so bad for a British twink.”

  
“English.” Allen corrected, slamming down into a jump with a squeaky cry of “Go on Murray!” from Linalee which nearly had the small guy dying of laughter, the joke was lost on Lavi.

 

The score screen loaded, Allen and Lavi waited in tense silence.

 

Allen fist pumped the air, “Perfect! How do you like that Mr.Champion?”

 

Lavi got down on one knee, bowing “You are the new King of the Mat. All Hail King Allen.”

 

Linalee cheered and Nalei hummed ‘God Save The Queen’. Miranda took up the mat and the battles continued. Lavi watched Allen as he jumped up and down, flying with the music.

 

By the end of the night it was decided that Allen was still the Reigning King. Lavi was his right hand man. Linalee was the Royal Guard. Miranda was a trained assassin that was bought out for slow songs. And Nalei was the court jester who may have fallen over a few times.

 

Lavi was stood in the bathroom, shirtless and tired, swirling mouth-wash. He spat into the sink, relieved himself, removed his prosthetic and pulled on his patch and went to purposefully collapse onto Allen’s bed.

 

He thumped down on top of the duvet Allen had been trying to move to the floor for him. Allen sighed, giving up and making his way from the room. He retuned minutes later, switching off the light and closing the door.

 

Lavi felt the bed dip where Allen sat down.

 

“Are you going to move at any point?” he asked in the darkness. Lavi mumbled out a no. To be honest he was feeling a bit sick. Two cocktails, a beer and some cheap Cider on top of excessive dance battles was a bad idea.

 

A very bad idea.

 

His stomach churned uncomfortably.

 

He felt a hand rub soothing circles on his back, “This is what you get for drinking so much.”

 

Lavi opened up his eye and turned his head to peer at Allen. There was a crack in the curtains, the street light lit up Allen’s pale face. And for a moment Lavi thought he looked beautiful. He didn’t tell him though, no that was a conversation for another day.

 

“It’s not the drink it’s the dancing.”

 

Allen snorted. “Well you can sleep here if you want, but I still need the duvet so I can sleep on the floor.”

 

Lavi reached out and gripped his wrist, “You’re not sleeping on the floor.”

 

Allen huffed, “Well neither are you in that state.”

 

“S’not that bad. I just feel a bit queasy.” There was silence, aside from the noise of Linalee’s bedroom door closing. Allen sighed, hand still resting on Lavi’s back.

 

He sounded tired. So was Lavi.

 

“Well okay then.” Allen stood up, and Lavi reached out to tell him he’d get off in a few minutes and not to worry he was fine, but Allen’s weight returned as he slipped under the covers.

 

“It’s a double. So you can stay there if you w-want. Or just drag the top cover off when you feel better.” Allen muttered, and Lavi could practically feel the heat radiating off of Allen’s blushing face.

 

Lavi debated.

 

He shuffled around in the bed, pushing the second duvet to the end of the bed where it fell off with a thump. He was fully intent on dropping down to the floor, but really the bed was so much comfier and god did his stomach hurt.

 

But would sleeping in the same bed, shirtless no less, be crossing some strange international friend line?

 

Oh dear this was a dilemma.

 

Allen made up his mind for him, groping out and pulling him down forcefully. Lavi’s face thumped into a pillow that smelt like Allen. The covers were pulled aside and placed back across him neatly.

 

“Go to sleep you stupid overly-tall ginger. You can make it up to me tomorrow.” The words were spoken with affection rather than annoyance, and Lavi felt small cold feet brush against his own.

 

He opened his eyes one last time to see Allen staring back at him before grinning out a “G’night you glorious midget dancer.”

 

Allen kicked him beneath the covers.

 

Lavi decided not to think about how _ridiculous_ platonically sharing a bed with your best mate, who you’ve secretly known of for years, that you met last year, after a drunken dance battle with said best mates other mates _actually was_.

  
He instead settled for counting the cars that trundled past the window, and rating how cold Allen’s feet were on a scale of 1 to 10. They came in at an 8. And he must have drifted off at some point because he woke up, staring blearily at the pillows, with dreams of being a contestant on Family Fortunes that was being forced to dance with short audience members, fresh in his mind.

 

He blinked and yawned, turning his head to find himself nose to nose with Allen Walker.

 

Lavi watched Allen sleep, examining how calm he looked and how his skin was tight around his scar. His eye-brows were still the same shade of dark brown they had always been, neatly arched and Lavi suspected plucked or sculpted in some way. Which was cool, there was no shame in taking pride in your appearance after all.

 

He felt his face warm as he realised how frankly _ridiculous_ he was being right now.

 

He unhappily pushed himself out from the warmth of the bed, untangling his feet from Allen’s which were now at a 3. He scrambled an outfit together and headed down the stairs, sincerely hoping that Allen and his friends had some painkillers because fuck he’d had worse before but even a small hangover was a bitch.

 

As he was about halfway down the stairs there was a loud smash and a shriek from the kitchen. He scampered down the last few steps and whirled into the kitchen. Miranda was sat on the floor sobbing, Linalee hushing her. A plate lay broken on the floor.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Miranda gurgled, eyeliner streaking her pale face.

 

Linalee rubbed her back re-assuring her, “Shhhh. Shh. It’s okay it’s not your fault.” She glanced up at Lavi briefly.

 

“B-but I broke it. Oh I-I-m s-so sorry Linalee!” She hiccupped. Linalee pulled her to her feet, offering her a handkerchief.

 

“It’s fine Miranda. It’s not your fault. Besides we’ve got plenty of other plates.” Miranda made a muffled noise, rubbing her eyes.

  
“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up okay.”

 

Lavi stepped aside as they made their way out of the kitchen, Linalee continuing to comfort the overly distraught woman. Lavi waited until he heard a door click shut before venturing into the kitchen and carefully cleaning up the mess. Once the floor was clear, the plate fragments in the bin and Miranda’s sobs had quietened Lavi began rooting around in the cupboards for some Advil.

 

“There’s some Ibuprofen in the top left.” Linalee spoke from the door, she looked tired. Lavi was about eighty-percent sure that Ibuprofen was a pain reliever so he took Linalee’s advice and popped a couple of pills.

 

“Oh! Oh Lavi you didn’t have the clean-up.” She said, moving toward the four unscathed plates and depositing them on a shelf.

 

He waved her off, “It was no problem.”

 

She made a gesture toward the kettle, “Tea?” she asked.

 

“Got any coffee?”

 

Linalee nodded.

 

“You’re a star Lina-Lady.”

 

She giggled. “Do you always give people nicknames?”

 

“Sure do.”

 

Linalee made coffee and Lavi prepped some incredible pieces of toast in comfortable silence. Linalee trotted off to give some to Miranda, when she returned she perched elegantly on the work surface. Lavi followed suit, though less elegantly, munching away.

 

“What was all that about, by the way?” he asked, trying his best not to sound rude but sounding rude anyway. Linalee hummed.

 

“Miranda’s a little skittish and clumsy. She kinda breaks down like that whenever something like that happens. Even if it’s a minor thing.”

 

“Bad family background?” Lavi asked, knowing the way abuse and blame from parents could leave a kid scarred for life.

 

“Probably. She doesn’t talk about it, so we don’t ask.”

 

Lavi nodded, sipping down the last dregs of coffee, twisting the Harry Potter mug around in his hands. If it was something Miranda and the others didn’t want to talk about, as curious as he may be, he’d make sure not to bring it up in conversation.

 

“Hey Lavi?” Linalee asked, looking out the small window at the sunny street beyond. He hummed out a reply.

 

“Do you want to come see the Uni campus with me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well I’ve got to go pick up some of my costumes, since the drama rooms are getting re-furnished, and I was wondering if you wanted to come have a look around.” She smiled at him, tugging on her shirt sleeves.

 

Lavi beamed, “I’d love to Lina! Uh…what about Allen though?”

 

She giggled, waving a hand dismissively, “Oh just write him a note, and he won’t be up for hours anyway.”

 

Lavi nodded, tiptoeing up the stairs to fetch his shoes and a jacket.

 

He slipped into Allen’s room and searched around for a note pad and pen, eventually finding one tucked away on the desk. He quickly scrawled out a message:

 

_Hey babes,_

_Gone with Lina-Lady to get her costumes or something._

_Cya later._

_P.S. You have really cold feet, FYI._

He looked around the still rather messy room, searching for a place to put the note where Allen would see it. Lavi spotted Allen’s phone, which was neatly charging on the edge of the desk. He picked it up, slipped the note underneath and then paused.

 

Allen was sleeping.

 

Lavi knew his phone password.

 

Allen was sleeping.

 

There was a pen in his hand.

 

And Allen was sleeping.

 

He typed in the numbers, opened up the camera app and flipped the view. He quickly snuck over to where Allen lay curled under the covers. As carefully as possible he drew a monocle and moustache onto his foreign friend. He examined his handy work briefly, before leaning down and placing an over exaggerated kiss onto Allen’s cheek and snapping a photo. He chuckled at the image, setting it as the background and sliding the phone back onto the desk.

 

He took a picture on his own phone for good measure, and jogged back downstairs to meet Linalee. He regaled her with the tale as the two of them left the house and began walking down the road. The fresh air clearing his bleary head as the painkillers kicked in.

 

“Oh Lavi, now you’ve started an all out prank war. I hope you’re ready for that.” She warned.

 

Lavi snorted, “What’s the worst he could do?”

 

Linalee shook her head, long hair moving gently in the summer breeze. “You’d be surprised Lavi.” He shrugged, throwing his arms behind his head and strolling merrily alongside Linalee.

 

“Oh here we are! Welcome to campus.”

 

Large buildings surrounded a green, most were modern with cascades of windows or metallic sheens. A few students milled about. Lavi looked around him in shock, “How did we get here so fast?!”

 

Linalee shot him a look, “Did Allen never mention it’s literally a five minute walk from where we live?”

 

They headed in the direction of one oddly shaped building which had the word _ARTS_ on it in large metal letters.

 

Lavi scratched the back of his head, “Uh no. I guess not.” Linalee hummed, and paused by a small tree.

 

“Oh well. The Uni’s dead centre of the city, and most of the student housing is nearby. Anyway. I spend most of my time in this block behind us. Sometimes Miranda’s in there to, but most of the time she’s over….there with Allen.”

 

She pointed at a couple of red buildings connected by a walk way, both were large and probably had a fair few floors in them. They looked older than the art building behind them.

 

“They look old.” Lavi said, amazed that _this_ was where Allen spent his days. He was standing where Allen learnt…well whatever it was he learnt.

 

“Yeah, but the insides are super modern. There’s so many computers and all that sort of stuff, I’ll show you around properly once we’ve got the costumes. But I don’t really spend any time over there.”

 

Lavi nodded, the university looked so different to the one he had attended. They wandered into the building behind them, Linalee greeted a few young women and Lavi took in his surroundings. They were stood in the middle of what looked like a café, which was weird.

 

Linalee quickly lead him down a series of corridors, past mounted art displays and into a large room. The walls were lined with costumes from all genres. Linalee plucked a long blue dress off of the rail and handed it to Lavi. An intricate woodland-prince style crown, a pair of antlers and a large purple sewing case were pushed into Lavi’s hands.

 

Linalee reached for a few more hangers explaining, “I’m more of a prop-maker than seamstress. The sewing case is actually full of prop making things.”

 

She turned to him smiling, “These costumes are ones my friends made for me. Honestly can’t sew a button onto a jacket.”

 

Lavi laughed as Linalee snatched the crown from his arms and sat it atop his head. She was signing her name on a piece of paper when two voices spoke up from the door.

 

“Oh. Lee’s brought a friend!”

“Heheh. Nice crown.”

 

Lavi turned his head to eye up a couple of giggling twins. One had long blonde hair and an ear splitting grin, the other’s hair was short and deep purple and he was smirking. Both wore far too much eyeliner.

 

“What’s going on Lee?”

“Yeah. Hehe. Who’s the grumpy ginger?”

 

 Lavi raised an eyebrow at them both, they giggled again.

 

Linalee greeted them with a polite wave, “Hi guys. I was just picking up some stuff. See you next term.” Her sentences were short and clipped. She grabbed Lavi by the wrist and pushed by the twins.

 

A dual call of “Bye Lee!” followed them down the corridor.

 

“Who were the clowns?” Lavi asked once they were out of earshot.

 

Linalee rolled her eyes, “Jasdero and Devit.” She paused. “Have you ever seen High School Musical?”

 

Lavi let out an offended gasp, “Linalee! How dare you ask me that! I own the series on DVD!”

 

Linalee giggled and gave him a gentle reprimanding whack on the arm, ah so that was where Allen picked that trait up from. She led them toward one of the buildings, elaborating as she went.

 

“Well they’re kind of like Sharpay and Ryan, only with homicidal tendencies. No one likes being in a room alone with them for too long.”

 

“Ah. Any other crazy class mates I should know about?”

 

Linalee grinned, “Oh! Well there is this guy on Nalei’s course, Bak, he followed me around for the _longest_ time.”

 

Linalee took Lavi on a short tour of the campus, regaling him with tales of stalkers, creepy twins and the time her brother showed up and tackled one of lecturers to the ground because he thought they were dating. During this time Lavi received a rather ominous text from Allen which simply read:

 

_13:23 [Allen Walker]: As it begins, so it shall end._

Lavi had no idea what that meant.

 

But he got the general gist later; once he and Linalee had returned home, once he and Allen had recorded some Super Smash Bros. Brawl battles, once the five of them had sat down in the living room with curry and Master Chef, once he went to check his emails and found his desktop background was now a picture of himself.

 

Once he found out that every one of his social networking profile pictures had been changed, and the backgrounds, and anything that had an image option basically.

 

Once he found them all changed to this horrendous close up photo of his face, which was a still from their Dance Mat video, contorted and sweaty. When he confronted Allen, who smiled sweetly up at him with devil horns practically visible.

 

He understood.

 

Oh boy. He understood.


	6. Allen 'Buzzkill' Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of hugging, invading personal space and absolutely no one cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I FORGOT AO3 WAS A THING????!!!! Oh my god I am so sorry, not only have I not updated in a year because I'm terrible but you guys are three chapters behind. I'm going to upload the next three chapters right now change this account to an email i check regularly because omg i suck so bad i am so sorry. And then I'm going to finish chapter nine I swear.

**A Note from the Author:** Hello and welcome to the second Laven week update. So here we have Lavi’s week stay at Allen’s house and the madness that ensues. Thank you all for being such lovely supportive readers and reviewers, it really helps kick me into gear and keep writing. So thank you.

**Chapter Six: Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker**

The week flew by.

 

And luckily for Lavi, Allen decided to forgo the prank war. To an extent. He was more of a gentle nuisance. Hiding things, telling teeny tiny lies, making Lavi look a fool. Lavi returned the favour obviously. But thankfully, probably because of all the rubbish they’d tried to cram into one week and Linalee’s stern stares, nothing got _too_ out of hand.

 

The third day of Lavi’s stay at Allen’s house was spent sweating buckets in the local paint ball arena, which was just a sectioned off area of woods with structures added in for cover. Lavi, Nalei and Link (who had turned up out of the blue and been invited along) joined forces with two young women and a teenage boy. They faced off against Allen, Linalee, Miranda, two teenage boys and another teenage girl.

 

Lavi’s team, the red team, had all assumed separate rolls during the Capture the Flag matches. The two young women rushed forward, the teen age boy ran off to find a sniping position, Link hid near their flag protecting it, Nalei was sporadic in his movements and spent most of his time running back and forth, Lavi would run from cover to cover trying to sneak forward and defend the two runners.

 

Lavi dashed through the trees and slid down behind some wooden planking, peering through the cracks. One of the young women on his team was dashing toward the flag, but was shot down by who he thought might be Allen. She raised her arms in the air and jogged toward the time out area.

 

There was a cry of “Paint Grenade!” from somewhere to his right. Whoever shot his team member disappeared off in that direction. Lavi peered back through his cover, the blue flag sat at the top of a steep hill. One of the instructors, who wore yellow and blue and hung around to make sure no rules were broken, caught his eye. The man motioned for him to run forward. Lavi had forgotten he could do that.

 

Lavi ducked out from behind his cover, adrenaline pushing his legs forward he leapt across a small stream and ploughed up the hill. He yanked the flag pole from the ground, he heard who he thought might have been Linalee cry out and paint splattered onto a tree next to him. He practically jumped down the hill. And then he tripped over a root.

 

Lavi tucked the flag and his gun close to his chest, crashing to the ground and rolling rather inelegantly down the hill and into the stream. Dripping wet, he pushed himself to his feet and ducked behind a tree, “I meant to do that!” he called out. He could hear Allen cackling at him, and feet running down the hill.

 

Wasting no time he dashed toward base, weaving through trees and skidding into the muddy circle. He speared the flag pole into the ground with a whoop. Nalei rushed over to high-five him. Allen jogged around the corner, pushing his mask up as he went. “Amazing tactics Lavi.” He wheezed, red in the face and grinning. “Where did you learn to trip over like that?”

 

“Back in the war.” He replied in his best impression of his Grandpa.

 

Allen’s team won over all.

 

The next day was spent recovering from their wounds.

 

Allen had perfectly round bruises up and down his arms and legs. Lavi had a rather nasty one across his chest from his fall. Lavi and Allen huddled up on the sofa, marathoning the first season of _Game of Thrones_ because honestly how had Allen _not_ been watching that. And making plans for videos they wanted to shoot, both while they were together and once Lavi had headed home. There was a storm. Allen put Lavi’s underwear in the kitchen cupboards, Nalei wasn’t happy about that.

 

Thursday involved recording videos and planning out a release schedule that wouldn’t clash with any of the other series that the two of them had going on. And the four of them went down to the bar again, Lavi drinking slightly less and paying more attention to the way Allen’s tongue poked between his lips when he smiled. They were playing Would You Rather again, and Lavi vowed to bring _Cards Against Humanity_ the next time he came over.

 

It was Linalee’s turn to ask Allen a question.

 

“Okay. Allen. Would you rather……..Be married to Nalei for the rest of your life-“ Nalei interrupted with a gagging sound, and Allen kicked him in the shin. “Or, be married to Lavi for the rest of your life?”

 

Allen gave her a withering look, “That’s not very imaginative Lina.”

 

She smiled, “Neither was your one about having manly arms.” Allen conceded this was true. He pondered for a moment.

 

“Well…..while I don’t want to be married to Nalei and his crazy Indian family by extension….He _can_ cook. And that’s very important to me you know.”

 

Lavi looked aghast, “Are you insinuating I can’t cook?”

 

Allen shrugged, “I can’t say I’ve ever _seen_ you cook.”

 

Lavi grumbled under his breath about never having the _opportunity_ to cook in Allen’s presence.

 

Linalee giggled, “So Nalei then?”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Nalei held up a hand in protest, “I want to know the terms of the marriage.” Linalee nodded and Allen rolled his eyes.

 

“Do we have to like actually get married? In a church or whatever?”

“Yes.”

“Is that legal now?”

“Uhm….no I….You know I’m not sure. It _should_ be.”

“Do we have to live together?”

“Yes.”

“Do I have to explain this to my parents?”

“Oh yes.”

“Do we have to _consummate_ the marriage?”

 

Linalee grinned wickedly, “Definitely.”

 

Nalei and Allen both looked equally horrified.

 

“Okay! I take it back. I’m marrying Lavi!” Allen amended quickly.

 

Lavi’s outcry of “Wait what?!” was drowned out by Nalei’s protests.

 

“Oh c’mon! I’m not _that_ bad! Yes Lavi’s got the whole tall and freckled thing going on that you like, but you can’t just drop me like that! What’ll I tell the children?!” he wailed.

 

Allen shook his head quickly, “Nope nope nope. I’m not going anywhere near your penis. No. I’ve _seen_ your dick. No thank you.”

 

Linalee was giggling like a mad woman and Lavi had turned a bit red.

 

Nalei looked hurt, “Oh well that was just rude!” Allen snickered.

 

“How do you know his dick’s any better?! It could be freckly like his face!” Nalei cried, pointing an accusatory finger in the general direction of Lavi’s _private regions_.

 

Lavi hid his face in his hands moaning, “Oh please. Please stop talking about my genitals in a public place.” Linalee let out a few wheezy laughs.

 

Nalei lowered his voice, whispering conspiratorially, “He’s probably got ginger pubes.”

 

“Oh God! Stop please!” Lavi whimpered. Linalee patted his arm comfortingly.

 

“I’ll chance it.” Allen decided.

 

He folded his arms decisively, sitting back in his chair.

 

“Call me Mr. Allen Bookman.”

 

Lavi’s face flushed horribly, and he hated to admit that he rather liked the sound of that.

 

On Friday the two of them recorded some more videos, all local multiplayers that they wouldn’t be able to play once Lavi had returned. And Lavi teased Allen the entire time about the choice he’d made yesterday evening. Lavi opened every video with the same sentence.

 

“Hey everybody! Lavi here. And today me and my lovely wife-gah!” Allen thumped him.

 

“I am not your wife!”

 

In the evening, or very early morning as it actually was, Lavi heard Allen sit up in his bed. The room was dim and Lavi heard and saw everything in that blurry haze that came with teetering on the edge of sleep.

 

“Hey Lavi…are you awake?” he ventured, soft enough that if Lavi were asleep he would not wake him.

 

“Yeah.” He replied, pushing himself up and resting his chin on Allen’s mattress. He watched Allen run hands through his hair.

 

“I don’t know why I was thinking about it…..but I was…” Allen began peering at Lavi through the dark, and smiling fondly at him. Lavi pulled a face in return.

 

“When does your flight leave on Sunday?” he asked. Lavi’s heart had a hiccup at the thought of leaving.

 

“8AM. And I need to be there by six. I was going to look at trains tomorrow.” He murmured, wondering whether Allen was tiring of him or if he was like Lavi and couldn’t get his mind off of the inevitable.

 

“That’s early.” Allen mused.

 

Lavi nodded, “It’s two planes though. One from London to Austin, then Austin to where I live. Easier that way.”

 

“Well London’s a three hour drive…so we’ll have to leave at around half-two just in case.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll drive you there. And wait with you at the airport.”

 

Lavi gaped, “Al! You don’t have to do that. Honest.”

 

Allen smiled, “Of course I do. You’d be a menace on a train. Besides,” he smiled at him, lying back down in his bed, “I want to.”

 

And that sounded pretty final to Lavi. So he reached out and ruffled his hair, calling him _‘the bestest’_ and promising to buy him shitty airport coffee. Allen chuckled, swatting his hand away. Lavi lay back down, closing his eye and listening to the silence.

 

Lavi had realised, or rather he had accepted, during his stay in England that he was rather besotted with Allen Walker.

 

Whether it was _love_ was difficult to say.

 

Lavi had never been in love, so he didn’t know what it felt like. And Lavi wasn’t sure whether it was simply being in Allen’s immediate presence that caused him to feel what might or might not have been love, but who was he kidding it probably _was_. He decided that he’d wait. If this feeling (probably love) stayed strong while the physical gap between them grew larger and stayed in place longer. If it stayed, while he was in America and working like he always did. If it stayed while Allen was here in England, studying at University.

 

If it stayed. Lavi decided.

 

If it stayed.

 

He’d tell him.

 

And _that_ sounded pretty final to Lavi.

 

\--

 

It was one in the morning on the Sunday of Lavi’s departure.

 

Lavi, Linalee and Allen were sat in the small living area. Lavi’s suitcase, carry-on back pack, and coat were waiting out by the door. Lavi and Linalee were watching re-runs of Futurama, and channel hopping in the hopes of finding something, anything, that wasn’t teleshopping. Allen was dozing lightly, head resting on Lavi’s shoulder. Or as close to Lavi’s shoulder as he could get with the height difference. Which was his arm and right pectoral.

 

“You will come back again, won’t you Lavi?” Linalee asked, looking at him through weary yet somehow oddly alert eyes. He smiled, realising how much Linalee and Nalei and even Miranda had grown on him during his short stay.

 

“Of course, Lina-Lady. Or you, and Nalei and Miranda and Link, are welcome to come hang out with me in the States any time you want. We might not all fit in my apartment though.”

 

Linalee nodded eagerly, “Oh I’d love to visit America, I’ve never had the opportunity before.”

 

She’d gone slightly starry eyed at the thought, and Lavi wondered how she always remained so positive and upbeat. She was a complete contrast to Kanda, in that respect, but also oddly similar in her fierce loyalty and the way she quickly reprimanded people in the wrong.

 

“You know…” He mused, “I think my friend Kanda would like you.” He winked and Linalee shook her head.

 

“Lavi Bookman stop trying to set me up with your friends.” She reprimanded. Allen’s head slid farther onto Lavi’s chest.

 

“Besides, isn’t he that really angry guy?”

 

Lavi laughed loudly, jolting Allen awake who peered around blearily and mumbled something about ‘useless pillows’ and ‘why the hell are we watching My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding?’.

 

Lavi waved a hand, “Oh! Yu’s a big softie really! I just know how to wind him up.”

 

Linalee tilted her head, “Yu?”

 

“Yeah. That’s Kanda’s first name. He’s Japanese so he tends to go by his last name where possible. I like to wind him up by calling him Yu.”

 

“Yu Kanda?” Allen piped up, wicked grin on his face.

 

“Oh No! Don’t you tell him I told you that! There’s no point telling you not to call him Yu, because you won’t listen to me. But if Yu knows I told you he’ll literally have my head. He has a sword!” Lavi rushed.

 

Linalee and Allen shared perplexed looks.

 

“That probably sounded okay to you, uh Lavi. But that was confusing. So I’m going to take it as a go ahead.”

 

Lavi hung his head, “What monster have I created?” he bemoaned.

 

Linalee and Allen snickered.

 

They returned to their shitty tv watching, Linalee flicking channels and Lavi not really understanding any of what was on. Much to Allen’s dismay they ended back up on _‘My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding’_ which Linalee delighted in making sarcastic commentary for. Lavi found the whole thing rather surreal.

 

Allen’s head found its way back to his chest. Lavi expected Allen to be asleep again, but when he looked down he found him wide awake and watching the screen with a slight frown. Lavi scooted his arm into a more comfortable position across the back of the sofa.

 

Lavi was one of those people that seemed to be all long limbs everywhere when it came to sitting, or sleeping or leaning casually against a wall. Lavi was a _sprawler_.

 

He _sprawled_.

 

Linalee shuffled around a lot. Changing her seating position haphazardly every few minutes.

 

Allen curled his legs up onto the sofa. Cuddling into a small spot and staying there.

 

The three of them sat in companionable silence. And then an alarm went off on Allen’s phone, which was charging next to Lavi’s in the corner.

 

“That’s our signal.” Allen said, slapping his cheeks to wake himself up a little. Lavi stood up, stretching.

 

“Operation LGBTA is a go!”

 

Linalee cracked up, “I’m guessing that doesn’t stand for: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, and Asexual in this case?”

 

Allen rolled his eyes, pulling on one of his larger, comfier, jumpers. Because of _course_ Lavi had come up with an ambiguous acronym for they’re adventure.

 

“Operation Lavi Goes Back To America.” He explained.

 

Linalee pulled him into one of her tight hugs, “I’m going to miss you Lavi. Come back soon, okay.”

 

Lavi returned the hug before stepping back and giving Linalee a mock salute, “Yes Ma’am.”

 

She rose onto her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Lavi pretended to swoon as she turned to Allen, giving him a quick hug.

 

“Drive safe.”

 

The two of them picked up Lavi’s bags, and pushed their way out the door. The cold night air woke them both up. They piled the bags into the boot, and Linalee wished Lavi one final farewell, before they slid into Allen’s beat up blue car. Lavi turned in his seat to wave at Linalee, who was stood in the door way, as they trundled up the road and turned off of the street.

 

Allen had his eyes on the road, concentrating unusually hard for a young man driving on a road with literally no other vehicles on. Oh no wait, there was a motorbike up ahead. And now it was gone, turning right as Allen and Lavi headed for the motorway.

 

Lavi had his eyes on Allen, watching the young man drive calmly and smoothly. He handled what Lavi had _affectionately_ named _‘The Rust Bucket’_ with practiced ease. Lavi wondered when the right time was to tell Allen that, while he could drive a car, he much preferred the shiny red motor bike he had locked down in his apartment complex’s garage. He wondered when the right time was to tell Allen that he liked to drive said shiny red motor bike, which he had lovingly called _Big Hammer_ , really really fast.

 

Not right now, he decided. Sitting back and fiddling with a stack of CD’s.

 

Nothing caught his fancy.

 

“Allen you need to get the Rust Bucket equipped with an I-Pod plug in. Please. I mean I _love_ DIY SONGS: Disk 1, and That’s Christmas 2004.” Allen snorted.

 

“And I do love….Hang on is this The Lord of the Rings soundtrack?” he asked. Allen glanced at the disk in his hands.

 

“Well not a legitimately legal copy but yes. Yes it is.”

 

Lavi slid it into the CD player, “Well then Mr.Frodo, let’s go to Mordor.”

 

Allen pouted, “Why do I have to be Frodo? I wanted to be Legolas.”

 

 

“A, far too short to be Legolas. B, don’t fit the profile of Merry or Pippin or Sam, or Gimli. C, You’re more of a Biblo but he’s old as balls in those movies so Frodo will have to do then.”

 

“More of a Bilbo?”

 

“Yes. So you’re adventurous and feisty but you don’t seem like it. Also Martin Freeman makes a much more adorable Hobbit that Elija Wood. So yes. Bilbo.”

 

Allen chuckled, “Okay. So I’m Bilbo. Well who are you then?”

 

“Galadriel.” Lavi answered, not missing a beat.

 

“I’m sorry what?!” Allen cackled, smile cracking across his face.

 

Lavi beamed, “Well you see. I’m exotic. Gorgeous. Mysterious. And I have great hair, which any Dwarf would want as a gift.”

 

Allen giggled, an adorable little sound that Lavi just adored hearing.

 

“These are all true facts.” He admitted, and holy crap had Allen just openly admitted that he thought Lavi was exotic and gorgeous? Because that’s what it sounded like to him. So Lavi was going to take that as what happened. Yes, that was _totally_ what just happened.

 

“But!” Allen added quickly, as he changed lanes, “I still think you’re more of a…..hang on if I’m Bilbo does that mean Hobbit characters are open game?”

 

“Yes, go for it. Hit me.”

 

“Well in that case…I’d say you’re more like Fili. But if we had to stick to Lord of the Rings….I guess I’d go Aragorn. But I think Fili’s a better fit.” Allen decided.

 

“I can be Fili.” Lavi decided, “Fili and Bilbo! Heading to Mordor, on a valiant steed!”

 

“Fili and Bilbo heading to Heathrow, in the _Rust Bucket_.” Allen corrected.

 

“Buzzkill.”

 

“That’s my middle name.”

 

“Allen Buzzkill Walker.”

 

“Say it three times into a mirror and I shall appear, take all your food and ruin your evening.”

 

Lavi laughed lightly, sliding down in his seat. He watched the street lights whiz by, glowing overhead and blocking out the stars. Allen was gently humming along to the music, soft melodic tones sweeping through the car. And Lavi felt happy. Admittedly there was a gnawing sensation in his gut at the thought of leaving Allen behind, of not being able to ruffle his hair or hear him humming while he brewed tea. It was all rather domestic really.

 

But he was still happy. Because, even if it was only for the shortest time, he’d been able to see Allen in the flesh. He’d been able to give him a hug and marvel at how tiny he was. And even though they were going to be so very far away from each other, they were still close.

 

And wow, that was _fucking_ corny. What was wrong with Lavi this morning? Was it the lack of sleep? It was probably that.

 

Lavi snorted to himself and Allen gave him an odd look. Lavi waved it off, grinning as he did rustling around in his rucksack. He pulled out a bag a sweets, offering some to Allen who said, “Lavi those are for your flight.” But accepted them anyway.

 

They pulled into the short stay car park at Terminal 5 in record time.

 

They sat in the car for a few moments. Both wishing they knew what the other was thinking.

 

“I’m gunna miss you.” Lavi blurted out suddenly, making Allen turn to him with wide eyes.

 

Lavi flushed horribly as Allen smiled at him, “I’m going to miss you too. It’ll be weird without all the crazy activity you bring around.” And then Lavi reached between the seats and tugged Allen into his arms.

 

Allen spluttered at the action, blushing furiously.

 

Allen had never been, as Lavi would put it, a _‘touchy-feely’_ kind of person. A hand shake? Sure. Brief hug between friends? Why not. Occasionally thumping Nalei in the arm for being an idiot? (Which admittedly was a trait he’d picked up recently from Linalee) Go for it.

 

Casually having an arm across his shoulders? Not his cup of tea.

 

Ruffling his hair? Felt lovely, but wasn’t something he was generally accepting of people doing on a regular basis.

 

A tight, awkwardly long hug, which was probably the first of many that day? Rain check.

 

But weirdly he was relatively okay when Lavi did all of these things. Perhaps it was because he could tell Lavi would never have any ill intent behind his wayward touches. Lavi may tower over him physically, but he was never menacing about it. Lavi might swing an arm across his shoulders, but he was never possessive.

 

So Allen may have spluttered and blushed and reprimanded Lavi, but he still wrapped his arms around the red head.

 

He patted him on the back, “You know I’m coming in with you right?” he asked, because it wasn’t too much of a push to assume Lavi had forgotten.

 

Lavi laughed as he pulled away, the sound vibrating through Allen’s body and leaving his fingertips trembling.

 

“I know shorty, but it was a ‘just in case’ hug.”

 

“I’m not _that_ short!” Allen protested as they slipped out of the car. Lavi gave him a look which said ‘are you kidding me?’ as he popped the boot and pulled his garish orange suitcase free.

 

“Thank god that offensive monstrosity is leaving.” Allen whispered.

 

He’d taken a dislike to Lavi’s suitcase, not only due to the frankly obscene colour but also due to the number of times he’d tripped over the damn thing in the last week. That suitcase was out to get him. Allen wasn’t going to let it win.

 

“You be quiet now. My suitcase is lovely.”

 

Allen scowled at it, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Lavi searched for the correct entrance and headed toward it, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and glancing at Allen to check he was following.

 

They trailed in behind a group of people, were glanced at briefly by the security at the entrance and then they were in. Lavi headed toward his check in desk. Theoretically he should be able to check in now, hang out with Allen for a while and then precede through Security to the Departure Lounge when he was ready.

 

Allen tapped him on the shoulder, “I’ll go wait over there okay.” He gestured at some empty chairs by the wall. Lavi looked confused. Allen gave him a warm smile, “You going to go check in then?”

 

“I….what if I don’t come back?” Lavi asked, eyes wide and deadly serious.

 

Allen stifled a chuckle, “It’s a check in desk Lavi, not the Vietnamese War.”

 

“Less of the sarcasm if you please.” Huffed Lavi, puffing out his cheeks and pouting. He made grabby motions with his hands. “Can I at least get a ‘just in case’ hug?” he asked. Allen shook his head in exasperation.

 

“You already did that in the car.”

 

“Babe please!” Lavi whined.

 

“My name’s Allen. Go check in.”

 

Lavi bounced from foot to foot, clearly not too eager to leave. Allen wondered what exactly this guy had against goodbyes, he was certainly rather good at hellos. He sighed, and gave Lavi a quick hug.

 

“Just in case.” He muttered, before turning on his heel and fleeing toward the chairs. He heard a young woman make a comment about how ‘that was adorable’ and her companion confirmed that he and Lavi were ‘like an old married couple’. Allen’s face burned as he sat down, dutifully staring as his shoes and hiding his hands in his jumper sleeves.

 

It took an awful long time for Lavi to re-appear in front of him. Allen continued to stare at his shoes, tired and lost in his own thoughts. What he was thinking about, he wasn’t all that sure. Because Lavi’s orange high-tops appeared in his line of vision and a hand ruffled his hair, and he forgot everything he had just spent so long thinking about. Darn.

 

It had probably been rather important too.

 

Darn it.

 

He looked up at the tall American, who grinned down at him and offered him a hand.

 

“C’mon. I promised you shitty airport coffee. Shitty airport coffee you shall have.”

 

Allen took his hand and was pulled to his feet, with a little too much force causing him to stumble and trip, smashing his thin nose into Lavi’s arm, and Lavi to laugh his ass off at him. Allen huffed and stalked toward the large coffee shop which was way over on the far left, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

“At least that suitcase is finally gone.”

 

“What have you got against my suitcase?”

 

“It tried to _kill me_.”

 

Lavi trotted along behind him, chuckling slightly. Lavi’s suitcase had totally not tried to _kill_ Allen, Allen was just clumsy with a habit of not looking where he was going. Every time he tripped over it he’d insist Lavi moved it somewhere else, which meant he’d trip over it again because he wasn’t expecting it to be where it was.

 

It had been rather funny actually.

 

They each ordered a rather large coffee (White Chocolate Mocha for Allen and a Café Latte for Lavi), and cake (Lemon for Allen, Chocolate for Lavi) because it was 6AM and who the hell doesn’t want to eat chocolate cake at 6AM.

 

They sat across from each other at a small table. Allen clutched his ceramic mug with both hands, crossed his legs and sat up straight in the cushioned chair. Lavi rested his chin on one hand and hunched over in his chair, legs spread.

 

Allen wore a large cream jumper, a pair of simple neat black jeans and black shoes. His hair was tidy around his face, and his skin pale. Lavi wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans which were wearing thin on the knees and his ridiculous orange shoes. His ginger hair was messed up, and his perpetually tanned skin covered in little freckles.

 

They made a pair of very unlikely friends, based solely on appearance. (And also their coffee orders if you really wanted to look into it like that).

 

But Lavi was flailing his arms around mid-story, and Allen was sniggering into his coffee mug. Lavi watched Allen with fond eyes as he wiped whipped cream from his upper lip, blushing furiously and snapping angrily at Lavi’s comment of, “It could have been a moustache though. It matched your hair.”

 

They spent an hour at that table.

 

Talking about everything and anything. What Lavi was going to do when he got back. What Allen was going to do for the rest of his holiday. Why Allen ate so much. Why Lavi was excited to catch up with Teen Wolf. Why Allen should start watching Teen Wolf. Why Lavi wound up Kanda so often. How Lavi came by the tiny scar on his left hand (Lawn Ornament accident). What exactly was a ‘Lawn Ornament Accident’ anyway. Why Allen preferred PC to console. Why Allen should sing more. Why Lavi should sing less.

 

They had just finished discussing the pros and cons of hover-bikes when Lavi checked his phone.

 

It was time for him to leave.

 

“I should get going.” Lavi said quietly.

 

Allen’s smile briefly disappeared from his face, a smaller sadder one replaced it. He nodded and stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his thighs. Lavi swung his back pack over his shoulder, picked up his coat, and lead the way out of the coffee shop.

 

They stopped in front of the Security Gate Lavi needed to precede through.

 

“Text me when you get there okay?” Allen insisted, looking imploringly up into Lavi’s eyes. Lavi nodded affirmative. And was about to give Allen one final goodbye hug, but the younger of the two beat him too it.

 

A pair of arms wrapped around him, just above his middle. Allen hugged him tight and buried his head into Lavi’s chest, not caring how much of a sappy idiot he must look like right now. Lavi returned the hug for a long while, also not caring how he looked to those passing by.

 

“I’ll see you soon.” He promised, pulling away and ruffling Allen’s hair for the last time in what could be a very long while. Allen nodded fiercely.

 

“Bye Allen.”

 

“Goodbye Lavi.”

 

Lavi gave him one final, brief hug, before forcing himself to turn away and precede through security.

 

He didn’t look back.

 

Allen waited, rooted to the spot that Lavi had left him in, hands clutched firmly together in front of his chest. He waited until Lavi had disappeared from view before turning toward the exit and making his way to his empty, cold car.

 

He started the engine in silence. Carefully removing the CD from the player and switching on the temperamental radio. And then he was on his way back home.

 

He got caught in the rush hour traffic, and got back just after lunch. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, but remained diligently awake for the rest of the day. Linalee took him out for a late lunch and Allen picked up the first series of Teen Wolf from HMV on their way back. He sat in the living room for the rest of the day, watching the show.

 

Nalei cooked dinner. The four house-mates watched the latest episode of Master Chef.

 

Eventually Allen went up to his room.

 

He pulled back the bed covers and found Lavi’s grey sweat shirt, the one he wore on their way back from the convention, tucked away in the corner. Allen picked it up and hugged it to his chest.

 

He most certainly _did not_ cry.

 

\---

 

Lavi sent Allen a text when he was in a taxi headed to his apartment, but suspected the guy was already fast asleep.

 

He paid the driver and tugged his suitcase into the building, silently glad that he didn’t bump into Reever and therefore didn’t have to regale him with tales of his time in England. He picked up his missed post from the little locked box and preceded to the lift. Tired and bleary eyed.

 

He unlocked his apartment door and dragged his suitcase in.

 

His apartment was silent and dark as he clicked the door shut behind him.

 

He flicked on the light, tossed his keys onto the coffee table and slumped onto the sofa. He looked around his lonely apartment, listening to the absence of a soft English accent.

 

He most certainly _didn’t_ cry.


	7. Jewish Penicillin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi proves to Allen, and the rest of YouTube, that he can cook, has a minor crisis and partakes in a rather strange Lord of The Rings marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that was uploaded everywhere but here because I am a terrible human being and I do not deserve the love you've all given this fic. Once again so so so sorry for forgetting AO3 existed and not updating in so long.

**Chapter 7: Jewish Penicillin**

 

It was an awful long time before the two of them met up in the flesh again.

 

In actuality it was only a few months, but to Lavi it felt like years.

 

Okay so that was a slight exaggeration.

 

He saw Allen pretty much every week. Since Lavi was now a regular on Allen’s livestreams he would catch up with the British gamer at least once a week unless something came up, which it often didn’t. Because Lavi lead a shockingly unexciting life.

 

They were playing on the stream mid-June.

 

Allen was running through Skyrim, having just finished a furious online shooter with Lavi. Lavi was idly playing his own game in silence, making comments on Allen’s gameplay every now and then. Lavi quite enjoyed being able to play a game in peace without having to narrate or comment on it. It was relaxing.

 

Lavi was boiling alive in his apartment. With the windows thrown open and dressed in a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top, hair pushed off of his sweaty forehead with a green bandana. He took a swig of cold lemonade and wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts before picking up his controller.

 

Allen was sat in his room, the sound of rain rushing past the windows. Hunkered down in a grey sweatshirt with hot tea waiting patiently on his desk.

 

It was at times like these that Lavi realised how truly far away from each other the two of them were.

 

Allen stretched his arms above his head and Lavi noticed something very _familiar_ about the sweatshirt he was wearing. An evil smirk broke out across his face as Allen took a swig of tea.

 

“You know. I was wondering where that sweatshirt went.” He said pointedly.

 

Allen choked on his tea and his face burned bright red. He tried to play it off as if he was surprised by this revelation, but Lavi could tell he wasn’t really. And silently he thought the Allen looked absolutely adorable in his sweatshirt.

 

_“O-oh? Is this yours?”_

“I must’ve left it when I visited.”

_“You must have. I guess I j-just thought it was mine.”_

 

“Of course you did.” Lavi replied sarcastically, watching Allen shift nervously in his seat. “I mean a men’s American Medium sweatshirt would totally be yours right?” He grinned deviously at Allen, who hung his head in his hands.

 

 _“I hate you.”_ He mumbled.

“Nah.”

 

Of course the Laven shippers had been thrilled to find out Allen liked to wear one of Lavi’s sweatshirts. Of course they blew the whole thing _way_ out of proportion. And of course Lavi loved every second of it. And if he changed his computer background to a frankly gorgeous drawing of an anime-esque Allen wearing nothing but said sweatshirt, well no one needed to know.

 

Except everyone knew because he made sure to include it in a couple of _his_ streams (since he’d occasionally stream at the same time as Allen so that the viewers could see what was going on at both ends).

 

To his credit Allen had responded well. Replacing his picture of Timcampy (the little golden ball thing) with fanart of the two of them doing…. _indecent_ things dressed as their Minecraft skins. Which were now wearing co-ordinating black and silver outfits much to the fangirls delights.

 

July brought about heat wave after heat wave. And Lavi spent most of his time trying not to melt into the floor. Allen spent most of his time laughing at him.

 

Allen made a point to comment on Lavi’s ‘supposed cooking ability’ one evening.

 

 _“Look I have never seen you cook.”_ Allen said plainly, looking at Lavi incredulously through the webcam. Lavi looked offended.

 

“I never had the opportunity to cook when I was at your house.” He replied, folding his arms and slouching back against the headboard of his bed. The laptop rested neatly on his thighs.

 

 _“Fair point. But I have also never seen you with anything that resembles home cooked food.”_ He pointed out.

 

“I don’t exactly have time to whip up a three course meal before or during one of the Streams Al. And you never call when I’m eating.” He replied, a plan of action forming in his head.

 

 _“Oh like I believe that.”_ Allen replied cheekily, and Lavi was forcefully reminded how much he really _did_ like this guy. Damn it. What had his plan been again? Ah yes.

 

“Tell me to cook something.”

_“I…What?”_

“Tell me to cook something, anything. I’ll do it, record it, and put it on YouTube for the world to see how oh so wrong you are about me Allen Walker.”

_“Okay. Uh. How about Pork Buns?”_

Lavi rolled his eyes, “I’ll make pork buns but give me something harder please?” he winked at the end of his innuendo, drawing the please out into a low whine that made Allen flush. Lavi briefly wondered if Allen was concerned by all the flirting Lavi had been shooting his way recently.

 

 _“Jewish Penicillin.”_ Allen stated after a few moments of silence.

 

“I’m sorry what now?”

 

A nasty little grin settled on Allen’s face, _“Google it.”_ He whispered into the microphone before abruptly ending the call and leaving Lavi alone to his thoughts. What on earth was ‘Jewish Penicillin’? Oh dear. Lavi had accepted a challenge from an evil master mind.

 

But Lavi wasn’t about to let him win.

 

\--

 

Allen was sat in one of his lecture halls taking notes dutifully when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

He glanced up at the people surrounding him and quickly unlocked his phone under the desk, glancing at the screen briefly to make sure it was no one important. One new message from Lavi Bookman blinked on his screen.

 

He smiled, locking the phone and mentally making a note to read the message at the end of the lecture. Which should be any minute now if the fidgeting around him was anything to go by.

 

Ten minutes later Allen was out the doors and walking across campus. Waving goodbye to Lou-Fa who he knew had a terrible crush on him, but didn’t seem to understand that he just _wasn’t_ interested. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and read Lavi’s text.

 

_2:43pm [Lavi Bookman]: I told you I could cook._

Allen’s heart jumped and he grinned widely in a way that must have looked weird to those around him. He knew what that meant. Allen picked up the pace and jogged the five minute walk back to his house. Unlocking the door and slipping of his chequered shoes, he skipped up the stairs and collapsed down in front of his computer screen.

 

He tugged off his jacket as the screens booted up. He loaded YouTube and checked his subscriptions.

 

_Let’s Vlog: Lavi Can Cook_

Allen stared at the video thumbnail. He wasn’t sure what to expect of this video, so he tentatively pulled on his headphones and clicked on the thumbnail. Lavi’s kitchen lit up his screen. A few seconds passed before Lavi skidded into frame, grinning from ear to ear.

 

 _“Hey there guys! Now this is going to be a bit of a strange video.”_ He rested his elbows on the counter and stared directly at the camera.

 

_“You see. I have this dear, adorable, tiny English friend who is under the impression that I, the great Lavi Bookman, can’t cook. So I asked him to give me something to cook, to prove to him my abilities as a chef.”_

Allen rolled his eyes, but grinned.

 

_“First off he said Pork Buns. I know right. Lame. But then, then he said ‘Jewish Penicillin’. And it took me a while to find it Allen. But I did it. I fucking did it. So yes. Here is a video of me cooking.”_

The screen cut to Lavi standing over the counter, knife in hand. He was deseeding a chilli and explaining what he was doing as he went. There were plenty of cuts and transitions, but Lavi made sure to show each stage clearly. Occasionally making comments like:

 

_“Look at that Allen.”_

_“Bet you didn’t think I could make dough huh?”_

_“Now who can’t cook eh? Look at me steaming these buns.”_

Allen chuckled his way through the first five minutes and then the video cut to Lavi leaning on the counter staring at the camera. He waved his hands to the plate of Pork Buns beside him.

 

_“And there you have it. Pork Buns. But Allen didn’t want just Pork Buns, oh no. So here you have Jewish Penicillin.”_

Lavi was back by the chopping board, cutting up onions and trying his darndest not to tear up. Which Allen though was kind of cute. The red head wiped his eyes and switched to a carrot. He sniffed away tears.

 

 _“Now it took me a fuckin long time to figure out what the hell Allen meant. But I found it.”_ He switched over to a potato, and Allen marvelled at how fast he was working.

 

_“Jewish Penicillin is a broth with vegetables and noodles. The one I’m making also has chicken and omelette in it because I’m a fat ass. Just like my dear friend Al.”_

Allen laughed at the video. He couldn’t believe the crazy guy had actually gone and made a cooking video _just_ to prove to Allen that he could in fact cook. Allen decided he had to call Lavi as soon as he was done with this video.

 

Lavi was staring at the camera again, bowl of broth sat neatly next to the Pork Buns.

 

_“And that, my fellow Librarians, was me proving that I can cook. I expect a lengthy apology Allen.”_

 

Just before the video ended a short clip of Lavi swearing loudly and bouncing round the kitchen was played. The idiot burnt his hand on the pan. Allen sighed in a way that made him sound like a love stricken teenager and called Lavi up on skype.

 

The ginger American answered. Smirk on his face, eating a Pork Bun. Allen burst out laughing, he really should have expected that.

 

 _“Morning Al.”_ Lavi chimed as Allen wiped away tears.

“Afternoon.” He replied.

 

 _“Are you here for that lengthy apology I mentioned?”_ Lavi asked, polishing of a bun and reaching for another. Allen giggled and shook his head.

 

“You’re insane. Actually insane. I can’t believe you did that.”

_“I never back down from a challenge Al. You should know that by now.”_

 

“God you’re mental Lavi. Absolutely mental.”

 _“That’s why you love me.”_ Lavi quipped.

 

Allen had to stop himself from saying that: yes, yes that was exactly why he loved him. Because that was a conversation for another day. Not for the middle of a Tuesday afternoon while Lavi rudely stuffed his face and Allen attempted to choke out an adequate apology through his laughter.

 

\--

 

Lavi’s twenty-seventh Birthday came and went without great fanfare.

 

His grandpa called him around midday like he did every year to ask how he was and what he’d been doing. Since his grandfather was nearly always busy they didn’t often get a chance to talk. Lavi may have mentioned Allen one too many times but Panda didn’t seem to mind. Lavi had finally hung up the phone after _promising_ he’d come down for Christmas. He put the phone down with a sigh and collapsed onto the sofa, folding his arm over his eyes.

 

His mobile phone beeped at him. And he groaned because really Lavi wasn’t all that fond of all the pointless ‘Happy Birthday’ messages. He’d got one from Kanda which had made him chuckle since he could tell Noise had practically _forced_ him to send it. And really the messages from the fans were lovely, as were the ones from friends but replying to them all was tiring.

 

He picked up his phone anyway and glanced at the message.

 

_13:24 [Allen Buzzkill Walker]: !Happy Birthday! Try not to break a hip! I’ll call you tomorrow since you’ll probably be out this evening right?_

Lavi replied by telling Allen that _he_ was the one who looked like an old man, and that yes calling him tomorrow would be a good idea.

 

Lavi forcibly dragged Kanda, Krory, Daisya, Noise and his mate Doug from school down to one of the bars. It was his birthday and he was going to have at least a few drinks that someone else was going to pay for.

 

“So how was England?” Noise asked over drinks, because Lavi hadn’t seen him since he got back. Lavi was sat opposite a grumpy Kanda, who was next to Noise. Daisya and Doug sat at a right angle to them. And Krory was next to him.

 

“Oh it was great Noise!” Lavi cried jovially, which made Kanda roll his eyes. “The convention was great. London was great. There was this bitchy old woman on the Underground but eh whatever man. Allen was great. His friends were great. Everything was-“

 

“Great?” Daisya cut across, cackling.

 

Lavi reached across Doug and thumped him.

 

“Who’s Allen?” Doug asked, since he’d missed out on a lot of what was going on recently with Lavi. He _was_ getting married next year after all.

 

Before he had a chance to reply, Kanda answered for him.

 

“He’s the Rabbit’s twelve year old British boyfriend.” He sneered.

“R-really?”

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend Yu! And he’s _nineteen_!”

 

“Do not call me that!” Kanda snapped. Daisya cackled at his brother which earned him a hard whack across the head. Noise sighed and Doug looked so confused it was almost worrying. Krory was chuckling silently.

 

“Not your boyfriend _yet,_ right Lavi?” Krory added quietly, Lavi had forgotten the guy could be as much of a menace as Kanda but at least he was nice about it.

 

“Krory-kins! Don’t you turn on me too!” he wailed.

 

“Oh come on! We all know you’ve got a thing for the midget.” Kanda snapped, and it would have seemed unkind to anyone else but Lavi was used to it. Plus it was very true. But he had a plan, he was biding his time. He _needed_ to do this right otherwise he might lose Allen as a friend and he _couldn’t_ even begin to think how he’d bare pain like that.

 

“Yu! It’s my _birthday_ leave me and my love life alone.” He whined. But then he perked up, remembering something.

 

“Actually!” he began, staring pointedly at Kanda who did not like the sound of that at all. “Actually. One of Allen’s friends, Linalee, would be _perfect_ for you.” This caused the rest of their company to laugh loudly as Kanda growled at Lavi from across the table.

 

“C’mon Yu! You need a lovely lady in your life! Maybe you’ll finally mellow out eh?” Lavi felt a hand grip around his throat and he waved his hands in surrender, grinning at the frankly furious Japanese man. Kanda reluctantly released his grip and sat back in his chair, huffing.

 

The rest of the evening preceded in a similar fashion.

 

Lavi crashed back into his apartment with the help of Reever, who lived on the ground floor and actually ran pretty much everything around here. The man deposited him on the sofa and disappeared into Lavi’s small kitchen, fetching him a glass of water.

 

“Drink that.” He instructed, “And don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Reever! When have I _ever_ done anything stupid?”

 

The Australian rolled his eyes and left Lavi’s apartment.

 

Lavi diligently downed the water and then felt very lonely. So he picked up his phone and called Allen, because he didn’t know what else to do. Much to his surprise, the young man answered.

 

 _“L-lavi?”_ the Brit groaned, and somewhere in Lavi’s mind he realised that Allen was on the other side of the world and was probably meant to be asleep.

 

“The one and only.”

 

_“I…it’s four in the morning. What do you want?”_

“Can’t a guy just call his best-friend for the sake of it?”

 

 _“Not at four in the morning.”_  

 

Allen yawned.

 

“I’m sorry Allen. Honest.” He added at Allen’s snort. He sighed, leaning back into the sofa and staring at the ceiling.

 

 _“Lavi? Are you okay?”_ Allen asked worry creeping into his tired voice which made Lavi’s heart swell just a little.

 

“I just…I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. And you were the first person that came to mind.” He admitted, wondering whether he was melancholy because he was lonely, because he’d had a little too much to drink or because he was nearly thirty.

 

It could honestly be any of the three.

 

Maybe all three at once.

 

 _“Well I did say you could always talk to me. Which admittedly I regret saying now.”_ Allen quipped, making Lavi laugh. He thought he heard the sound of duvet covers shifting Allen cracking his toes, which he did every so often.

 

 _“How was your birthday?”_ Allen asked.

 

“Unremarkable.” Lavi replied and Allen scoffed. The sound of a door opening reached Lavi through the phone and Allen’s voice lowered slightly.

 

_“Oh come now Lavi. I’m sure you had a good time really. What did you do?”_

 

“Called Panda. Opened cards. Went out for drinks. Tried to set Kanda up with Linalee.”

 

Allen laughed, _“I bet that went well.”_ Lavi heard the sound of a kettle boiling.

 

“Super well. He totally _didn’t_ try to strangle me or anything.”

 

 _“What a dick.”_ Allen grumbled, and Lavi was honestly surprised by that. He didn’t take Allen to be the sort of person to judge someone without knowing them all that well.

 

“Ah he’s not that bad. Just short tempered.”

 

_“He sounds like a dick to me.”_

“He cares really. Just really really _really_ deep down inside.”

 

Allen chuckled and took a sip of what Lavi assumed was tea, the tell-tale creak of the stairs told Lavi that he was walking back up to his room.

 

 _“So how does it feel being twenty-seven?”_ Allen asked, the sound of the same door closing again and Lavi wondered why Allen even put up with his nonsense.

 

“I’m nearly thirty Allen.” Lavi sighed. Much to his displeasure Allen giggled at him.

 

_“And I’m nearly twenty. Anything else blindingly obvious you’d like to state?”_

“It’s not the same Al. I’m nearly thirty. _Thirty_ Allen.”

 

_“And you’ll still be the same idiot you were last year.”_

 

Lavi smiled. Because that had probably been what he wanted, or at least needed to hear. Being thirty wouldn’t change him. And it wouldn’t change how Allen thought of him. He heard Allen yawn.

 

“Sorry for calling. I didn’t think really.”

 

 _“Hm? Oh it’s okay. You never do.”_ Lavi heard the smirk in that.

 

Allen tugged him into a conversation about what had happened to him that day, what he got for his birthday (money mostly), what he was going to buy with said money, reminded him to pick up his fan-mail because that would cheer him up, and told him that they’d have a birthday celebration on the stream this week.

 

Lavi was in the middle of explaining how they could do Cards Against Humanity online, in a very roundabout way, when he checked the clock.

 

“Oh god. I’ve been talking to you for almost an hour.”

 

_“I’m not that bad.”_

“No no.  I mean. You should go back to sleep Al.” he insisted. Allen’s voice was clouded by weariness.

 

_“That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.”_

“Goodnight Al.”

 

_“Night Lavi.”_

“Hey Allen?”

 

_“Hm?”_

“Thanks.”

 

_“It’s what I’m here for. Talk to you soon yeah?”_

“Yeah.”

 

And if Lavi fell asleep that night with a grin on his face, cradling his phone to his chest, no one needed to know. And if his phone glowed dimly in the dark and was locked onto that picture he took of Allen while he was asleep, well….no one needed to know about that either.

 

\--

 

September brought about Allen’s second year in university and Lavi became obsessed with re-reading every book he owned. Which was a lot of books. Allen informed him he was like a crazy-old-cat-lady but with books instead of cats. Lavi told him to wait until he visited, then it’d look even worse.

 

October involved Lavi playing horror games for the whole month, in honour of Halloween. It also involved Allen laughing at him every-time he called on Skype. Lavi would sit there with this terrified look in his eyes and jump at every sound, Allen would laugh and remind him that this _had_ been his idea.

 

In November Lavi prepared a _‘Lord of the Rings Evening’_ in honour of _The Hobbit_ which would be coming out in cinemas very soon.

 

He’d gone out and brought snacks that fit the theme (mini ring-doughnuts, short bread which would do as Lembas Bread and ‘Firey-Hot-Chilli-Chips’) and dug out his tankards because of course Lavi owned medieval tankards.

 

He was talking to Allen on Skype in his room, waiting for Kanda and Krory to turn up.

 

 _“You managed to get Kanda to agree to this?”_ Allen asked.

 

It was late over in England but Allen had been having some issues with his sleep schedule recently and had decided to stay up all Friday night in the hopes that he’d then be able to wake up earlier than 1pm on Sunday. Linalee had suggested it, and Allen was all for it, so Lavi wasn’t _too_ worried by it.

 

“Kanda’s actually _really_ into Lord of The Ring- I _know right_ weird.” Lavi explained, Allen looked disbelieving. “Hopefully they’ll be here soon…”

 

_“I should probably get going then.”_

“No! No no no. You stay.” Lavi insisted. Allen tilted his head to the side, he was wearing Lavi’s sweatshirt again.

 

_“Uhm. But you’re going to be watching films?”_

“Movies, Allen. And yeah. But I can just sit my laptop on the couch and you can watch too.”

 

Allen gave him a look.

 

“Yeah yeah _I know_ that’s not my _best_ idea. But it’s better than sitting on your own for hours right?”

 

Before he had time to complain there was a knock on Lavi’s door.

 

“Stay.” Lavi instructed before bouncing over to the door. Krory entered with a timid smile and Kanda entered with a scowl. Lavi beamed at both of them.

 

“You guys set everything up, I gotta go do a few things.” Lavi abandoned Krory and Kanda by the door, glancing back to check at least _one_ of them was setting up the film. He spied Kanda sliding the disk into the player.

 

He grabbed the chilled beers out of the fridge and deposited them by the side of the sofa along with his favourite bottle opener (a metal Minecraft pick axe). Kanda scowled at them.

 

“You better have bought decent beer this time Rabbit.” He grumbled.

 

“Only the best for you my dear.” Lavi teased. “One second.”

 

He skipped merrily into his room where he was glad to see Allen was still on the call. He glanced up from whatever he had been doing on his PC and watched nervously as Lavi unplugged the laptop and scooped the cable into his arms.

 

Lavi quickly plugged it in in the main room, earning curious looks from both Krory and Kanda who had settled on opposite ends of the sofa. Lavi always sat in the middle. He liked the middle.

 

Lavi grabbed the laptop and turned it to face away from his chest.

 

 _“Lavi I really don’t thin-“_ Allen began to protest but it was too late. Lavi had already walked into the living area. Kanda and Krory were staring straight at him. Lavi couldn’t see Allen but he guessed the guy was probably shifting around nervously in his chair.

 

“Krory, Kanda this is Allen Walker.” He pointed at the screen.

“Allen this is Arystar Krory and Kanda Yu.” He pointed at Krory and Kanda respectively.

 

 _“Uhm. H-hello. Nice to meet you.”_ Allen squeaked timidly.

 

“Nice to meet you too Allen.” Krory replied politely, although he still appeared to be slightly confused by the whole situation. Lavi knew Krory would like him. Krory was an absolute sweetheart. He _looked_ like something out of a B-Horror Movie, but he was a total softie with a love of plants.

 

Kanda on the other hand.

 

“What the fuck is this?” he asked, gesturing at the beaming Lavi and the video feed of Allen.

 

“This is us having a ‘Lord of the Rings night’.” Lavi explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, placing the laptop down on the coffee table and opening a bottle of beer per person.

 

 _“I did try to stop him.”_ Allen added, looking between Lavi and Kanda.

 

“No one asked you short arse.” Kanda snapped. Lavi sat back, snickering, and handed a tankard of beer to a rather nervous looking Krory. Lavi knew Allen wouldn’t stand for that.

 

 _“My name is Allen.”_ Allen said clearly, eyebrows drawing together in anger.

 

“Did I fucking ask?” Kanda added.

 

 _“It’s two syllables. Even you can manage that right?”_ Allen sneered sarcastically.

 

Lavi was enjoying this far too much. Bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that you brat.”

 

_“Oh piss of you twat.”_

“What did you call me?” Kanda hissed.

 

_“Well I called you a twat because you’re a twat.”_

“I will _murder_ you.”

 

_“How are you planning to do that from America?”_

“Go the fuck away.”

 

_“Technically I’m not even there.”_

Krory looked at Lavi in desperation. So Lavi stifled his laughter, picked up the laptop and sat it across his folded legs, angled toward the TV which was currently looping the menu for _The Fellowship of The Ring_.

 

“Now now children. Play nice, we have three films to get through this evening.” He insisted, subtly turning Allen’s volume down slightly so that any comments he might make had less chance of reaching Kanda’s ears.

 

Kanda grumbled under his breath. But sat quietly as the film began to roll.

 

Lavi couldn’t see what Allen was doing, but he suspected that the guy was probably _not_ paying attention whole heartedly to the film. He probably couldn’t see it all that well. But he chipped in now and then on the back of Lavi’s commentary and was _definitely_ trying to goad Kanda into another fight.

 

_“Long hair on men just looks terrible. Don’t you think Kanda?”_

That had been Lavi’s favourite comment so far, he’d had to excuse himself for a few moments while he bent over the kitchen counter, stifling his laughter with his hand and wiped the grin off of his face.

Luckily Kanda either couldn’t hear him over the sounds of Middle Earth, or he chose to ignore him. Lavi didn’t think it was the first as every time Allen’s soft voice filtered through the speakers Kanda’s eyebrow twitched.

 

Lavi was having a whale of a time. The only thing that would have made this experience better was if it was _actually_ Allen sat on his lap and not the burning hot underside of a laptop. But hey, you don’t always get everything you want right?

 

Once _The Fellowship_ was over Lavi stood up to stretch, checking out of the corner of his eye that Allen was still around. Which he was. He was focused on his second screen, the video editing software he used reflected in his shining grey eyes.

 

Kanda disappeared into the bathroom, stomping off and scowling. Lavi spied Allen rolling his eyes. As Kanda returned Allen disappeared from the screen, standing from his chair and tiptoeing out the door. Lavi set up the next film because he was absolutely mental and had decided that they were trying to get through all three films in one evening with little to no breaks.

 

“Uh. Lavi?” Krory asked timidly, “Why exactly have you still got Allen on the skype call?”

 

“Because he’s all on his own, and I wanted him to join in the fun.” Lavi elaborated, slumping back into the sofa and turning to the menu.

 

“Oh because this is _so_ much fun.” Kanda added sarcastically.

 

“Oh shush now Yu. We all know you love Lord of the Rings.”

 

“Do _not_ call me that!” Kanda snapped.

 

“But it _so much cuter_ than Kanda.” Lavi insisted.

After a few beers, three horrendously long films, Kanda calling Allen a brat again, far too many mini-doughnuts on Lavi’s part, a conversation between Krory and Allen about Krory’s flower-business, teasing Krory about his girlfriend and employee Eliade, Allen having another argument with Kanda, a whole _twenty minutes_ of Lavi’s ‘Gandalf Impressions’ and _another_ argument between Kanda and Allen, the night was finally over.

 

Kanda stomped out of Lavi’s apartment, flipping off Allen as he went. Who stuck his tongue out and called out _“Get a haircut!”_ at Kanda’s retreating back. Lavi was ecstatic. See his two friends fight it out like a couple of kids should not have made him ecstatic, but it did anyway.

 

Krory scurried out a few minutes later, saying his polite goodbyes.

 

It was a little after 11PM, which meant it was a little after 4AM in England. Allen was still sat at his desk, diligently keeping himself awake. Lavi cleaned everything up before flopping down onto the sofa, sprawling out. He plugged his headphones in and isolated himself from his side of the world, letting the sounds of Allen’s room filter into his ears.

 

Allen watched him with an amused smile.

 

“Well that was fun.”

 

_“Lavi that was a disaster.”_

“It’s a shame you weren’t actually here.”

 

_“If I’d actually been there. There would have been bloodshed.”_

“Exactly. That would have been so funny.”

 

Allen rolled his eyes and returned to his editing. Lavi lounged about on the sofa, picking up his phone and checking his emails. Oh good, Allen’s Christmas and birthday present had been dispatched from Amazon. His latest video had gone down well. Spam. Spam. Rubbish. Panda reminding him to return the books he borrowed when he visited. More spam. Christmas sales. Christmas ideas.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

_“It’s Allen.”_

“Yeah. That’s what I said. What’s everyone on your end doing for Christmas?”

 

_“Why?”_

“Curious, and Christmas is fantastic.”

 

Lavi loved Christmas.

 

He wasn’t religious so he didn’t love it for those reasons. No. Lavi loved Christmas because when he was growing up nearly everyone had been happy at Christmas. The kids waited for Father Christmas, those really annoying songs that made you grin played in the shops, families met up, there were lights in the trees, there was great food, you got to wear cosy jumpers, and there were crackers, and terrible paper crowns, and bad jokes and he loved it.

 

Allen chuckled, glancing at Lavi briefly before returning his attention to the screen. Eyes tired, but he was still awake. Little guy hadn’t given in yet.

 

_“Well Nalei’s heading up to Middlesbrough to see his family. Linalee’s going down to Cheltenham to stay with her brother and I’m pretty sure Miranda’s going with her. I’m not sure about Link….and I think Tyki has this big thing with his extended family.”_

He listed off the people Lavi had either met or at least knew by association. Every one of his house-mates was headed off a few days before Christmas until a week after New Years. But he missed one person out. Lavi sat up a little straighter, leaning ever so slightly toward the screen.

 

“What about you?”

 

_“What about me?”_

“What are you doing?”

 

Allen smiled, _“Oh. I’m staying here.”_

“You’re not fucking serious?” Lavi asked incredulously, Allen nodded gently in reply turning in his seat to face the red-head. Lavi gaped at him and Allen raised his hands in surrender.

 

 _“Look I know what you’re thinking. I get it. I’ll be on my own. It’s Christmas and my Birthday and New Years. But I didn’t want to spend it with Cross this year you know….”_ He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and pulling the folds of Lavi’s sweatshirt tight across his arms.

 

_“I don’t mind.”_

 

“I won’t allow it.” Lavi declared after a few moments deliberation. Allen started and looked confused, then realisation dawned on his face. He scooted forward in his chair, stern look in his eyes.

 

_“Lavi. No. I’m honestly fi-“_

“Too late I’ve made up my mind. I can’t be there for Christmas, I need to see Panda, but New years-“

 

_“Lavi. Stop.”_

“New Years! I could make it for New Years if I booked now and-“

 

_“Lavi, please you don’t ha-“_

“That’s what I’ll do. I’ll go to Panda’s for Christmas and then make it to yours for New Years. I can-“

 

 _“Lavi!”_ Allen shouted. He was glaring at Lavi, and glancing quickly at his bedroom door. He was probably worried about waking the others up. He folded his arms and pinned Lavi with a stare.

 

 _“Lavi. You do not have to do that. I’m fine on my own. Spend time with your Grandfather. I’m fine.”_ He insisted.

 

Lavi thought about listening to him. Lavi thought about apologising for his over-eager ideas and promising that he wouldn’t come. That he’d leave Allen to his own devices. But then he looked at Allen, sat alone in his room, headphones on, wrapped in a sweatshirt that wasn’t his own, face pale, hair glowing in the light, bags under his gorgeous grey eyes. And he couldn’t.

 

Lavi couldn’t.

 

He _couldn’t_ leave Allen on his own. On his own over Christmas, and his twentieth birthday _and_ New Years. He couldn’t bear the thought of Allen sitting alone next to a Christmas tree, but he couldn’t be there to for him then. Because he _promised_ Panda he’d visit him, and he hadn’t seen Panda in almost a year.

 

So he would do the next best thing.

 

He’d leave on the twenty-seventh. He’d arrive at Heathrow. He’d get to Allen’s for New Years because he _was not_ leaving Allen alone. Because he was completely head over heels for this guy and he couldn’t stand to think of him being alone when he himself was so happy.

 

“Allen.” He started gently, “I can’t leave you on your own. I _can’t_. Look, I’d only be coming back to my apartment and spending New Years alone anyway.”

 

He stared at Allen imploringly.

 

“Please,” he begged. “Please let me come and stay with you over New Years.”

 

Allen stared right back at him for a good five minutes before he sighed gently and looked down at his lap.

 

 _“Okay.”_ He whispered, glancing back up at Lavi with what might have been the tiniest hint of a smile.

 

Lavi’s heart thumped dangerously in his chest, doing back-flips and making him feel giddy. He beamed, green eyes bright. And if he’d been there, he would have wrapped Allen up in a hug and spun him around. Or ruffled his hair.

 

Instead he clapped his hands together, and bounced slightly on the spot.

 

“Thank You, Allen.”

 

Allen turned red, whipping his head to the side and staring pointedly at anything but Lavi’s grinning face. They sat in silence for a while, and Lavi thought he heard birds on Allen’s end but it might have been his imagination.

 

Lavi began tapping away on his laptop searching for the best deal on a plane ticket, because while Lavi was lucky enough to be financially sound that didn’t mean he couldn’t try save a few bucks here and there. Allen was humming gently under his breath, a soft tune that sounded like a lullaby. Smooth and soft Allen’s hums calmed Lavi’s heart and made him feel safe. Lavi watched him type away at him computer, tired and bleary eyed.

 

He was going to see Allen again soon.

 

They’d been apart from each other for nearly eight months now and Lavi was pining. He needed to be close to Allen again. It was all well and good talking to each other through the web, but it wasn’t quite the same.

 

It just wasn’t the same.


	8. Glorious Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi had a plan, he swears he had a plan a really really good plan but then Allen had to go and bite his lip nervously and ruin his really well thought out plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i am so so so so friggin sorry omg It's like 3AM rn because i was re-reading the chapters before I posted them just in case but i swear on all that is holy I will try finish of the ninth chapter soon I swear god I am sorry.

**Chapter 8: Glorious Eggs**

 

Lavi collided heavily with Allen.

 

Beaming, he dropped his suitcase to the ground and wrapped Allen in a tight hug. He span him around in the air, and Allen tried to pry himself free. Lavi was cooing at him, telling him how much he missed him, ruffling Allen’s hair with his cheek. Allen was blushing furiously.

 

“Lavi put me down. People are staring at us.” Allen insisted, hands pushing at Lavi’s shoulders feet stretching downward and trying to find the floor. Lavi complied, lowing Allen to the ground and picking his suitcase back up.

 

Allen was stood in front of him, arms folded in front of his chest. He face was red and his usually neat hair was messed up from Lavi’s antics. He smiled gently, pulling on the hem of his brown jacket. Lavi spied a hat and scarf poking from one of the pockets.

 

“I can’t believe you wore that stupid scarf.” Allen said pointedly, turning on his heel and leading the way out of the airport. Lavi scrambled to keep up with him.

 

Lavi fumbled with the bright orange scarf around his neck, “I love this scarf! Where did you even find it dude? I need like ten more.”

 

Allen rolled his eyes as the two of them strolled out into the freezing night. Allen pulled the dark wool hat from his pocket and planted it firmly on his head, tugging it down over the tips of his ears. Lavi took note of how the end of Allen’s nose turned pink in the cold air.

 

“Also can’t believe you brought _that_ suitcase.”

“This is my best suitcase.”

“It’s out for my blood.”

 

Lavi’s plane had landed late on the evening of the twenty-seventh of December 2012, and England was currently having a rather cold spell. Mostly in the northern areas, but the cold climate was beginning to creep down south and ice everything over.

 

They slid into The Rust Bucket as quickly as possible, both twisting awkwardly in their seats to tug off their jackets and toss them across the back seats. Lavi was in the middle of unwinding the ridiculously long scarf from around his neck when he noticed the new addition to Allen’s trustworthy little car.

 

“You got Rust Bucket an I-Pod plugin!” He cheered, taking immediate control and hooking in his i-pod (a classic with a lime green case). He flicked through his playlists as Allen started up the engine, and the temperamental heating whirred into life. He settled back in his chair, fastened his seatbelt and selected the playlist he wanted.

 

“Christmas was over two days ago Lavi.” Allen sighed as cheery tunes filled the space between them.

 

“Christmas isn’t over until I say it’s over.” Lavi insisted like a petulant child.

 

Allen rolled his eyes and began to drive steadily out of the airport car park and onto the motorway. Lavi tapped his feet to the tune of _‘Rocking around the Christmas Tree’_ and thought about how happy he felt just being back in Allen’s presence.

 

He thought about how seeing Allen waiting for him, hands clasped together and tiptoeing to look over the taller crowds, had made his heart swell up and beat faster. He thought about how wrapping his arms around Allen had felt so _right_ and how burying his nose into Allen’s hair had made him feel giddy.

 

He thought about how truly, stupidly, in love he was.

 

“How’s your Grandfather doing?” Allen asked, jolting Lavi from his thoughts and making him falter.

 

“Ah u-uh. Yes. Panda.” He stuttered incoherently, Allen gave him a concerned look but said nothing.

 

“Oh Panda’s fine. He was actually really happy that I was coming to visit you, ya know.”

“Really?”

 

“Yeah he told me: _At least you won’t take as many books this time you damn brat._ ” He imitated, making Allen chuckle.

 

“How many did you take in the end?”

“Only about ten.”

“How many do you _usually_ take?”

“Oh now that would be telling.”

 

He winked at Allen, even though he knew the guy had his attention focused entirely on the road ahead of them. It was dark out, and the stars occasionally peeped out behind the dense clouds covering the sky. It looked like it could snow at any second.

 

“Seriously though, how was your Christmas?” Allen questioned, indicating into the next lane and whizzing past a baby blue Honda.

 

“It was good.” Lavi scratched at his head, a habit he’d had since he was little, “I did most of the cooking, since Panda’s getting old you know. We watched terrible TV, ate a lot, I returned the books I borrowed, Panda beat me up for man handling them….he likes his books to be in pristine condition.” He explained, waving his hands around animatedly.

 

“And these little kids from the local school came round and sung carols on Christmas Eve, it was so cute Al! So adorable!” he exclaimed gleefully. Allen sniggered at him.

 

He pulled a face as one of the songs on Lavi’s playlist began to play, “I hate Elton John.” He muttered, reaching out and pawing at Lavi’s lap in an attempt to grasp the I-Pod. Lavi blushed because honestly Allen’s hand was a little _too_ close for comfort on the inside of his thigh, skipping the track himself. Allen withdrew his hand, eyes still focused on the road in front of them.

 

“How was your Christmas?” Lavi asked, “Oh Happy Late Birthday by the way. Big two-zero! My baby’s growing up!” He added, sighing like a proud parent. Allen smiled at him.

 

“Thanks. I don’t really feel _grown up_ though.”

“Well no, I guess it’s hard to when teenagers are taller than you.”

 

“I’m not _that_ short! You’re just freakishly tall.” Allen huffed, pouting. Lavi relented and goaded the British gamer back into a conversation about his Christmas Celebrations.

 

“Oh. Well I treated myself to the _best_ easy-cook Christmas Dinner Waitrose had to offer.” He joked, “And I watched terrible Christmas TV, the new Doctor Who episode was alright. And just relaxed. Nothing too strenuous. Had some me time.”

 

“Me time?” Lavi asked slyly, waggling his eyebrows. Allen reached across and thumped him, turning that adorable shade of red again.

 

“N-not like that! Moron.”

 

“Aw that’s a shame. I would’ve like to hear about that.” Lavi replied cheekily.

 

“Lavi!” Allen shrieked indignantly, turning even redder.

 

Lavi continued to tease Allen for the rest of their journey, or at least what he thought was the rest of their journey.

 

Lavi woke with a start, Allen’s hand gently resting on his shoulder. The young man was smirking down at him. Lavi glanced around, they were still in the car and had apparently come to a stop just outside Allen’s house.

 

“I fell asleep?”

“You fell asleep.” Allen affirmed. He jerked his head toward the house.

 

“Come on. You can go back to sleep once you’re inside.”

 

Lavi complied with Allen’s wishes, as if he’d ever do anything Allen didn’t want him to do. He slipped from the warm car and faced the night air again, shivering he slammed the door shut and grabbed his suitcase from the boot. Allen was already bustling in through the front door, Lavi followed suit.

 

He glanced at his phone, checking the time. It was a little after one in the morning. Allen was observing him from the kitchen door way, hips resting against the white painted frame. The amount of post-it notes on the hall walls had increased.

 

“You’ve got a few options for sleeping.” Allen began, watching Lavi intently. The red head shuffled unconsciously, Allen’s piercing gaze making him slightly flustered.

 

“You can stay on the floor of my room with me. You can have my room and I’ll sleep in Nalei’s. _Or_ you can have Nalei’s. He said it was okay.” He explained, covering his mouth and yawning.

 

Lavi beamed at him, “Well it wouldn’t be a _proper_ sleepover unless I rudely shoved myself into your personal space now would it?”

 

Allen sighed, “I knew you’d say something like that.”

 

He turned on his heel and trotted up the stairs, Lavi followed suit heaving his case upwards and regretting borrowing those ten books. He stopped just outside of Allen’s room and was amazed to see that Allen really _had_ known he was going to insist on sleeping in his room.

 

The same floor bed he had used before was spread out in front of him, warm and welcoming. Lavi deposited his suitcase onto it and shrugged off his jacket.

 

Allen was in one corner of his room, shuffling around in his chest of draws and pulling out a plain white t-shirt. Lavi watched as Allen tugged off the grey jumper he had been wearing, and began unbuttoning his tartan patterned shirt.

 

“Ah! Hang on wait!” Lavi exclaimed, hastily unzipping his suitcase and rummaging around. He let out a cry of victory as he found what he was searching for. Straightening out, item in his hands, he turned to Allen.

 

Allen was now _significantly_ closer, with one hand perched on his hip, eyeing him curiously. And god damn it Lavi should have really thought this through because Allen was stood shirtless in front of him. And Lavi hadn’t seen him in ages. And Lavi was completely besotted with him.

 

And Allen was gorgeous.

 

He was slim, with hip bones that jutted out the top of his jeans and smooth pale skin stretching across his angular shoulders. Lavi’s throat went dry and his brain stopped sending words to his mouth and all he could think about was how gorgeous Allen would look pinned up against the wall.

 

And that thought _was not_ something he wanted to vocalise right now. No. No he had a plan. He was going to go through with his _plan_. He was going to sit down with Allen and talk about this properly. His feelings of, yes most definitely _love_ , had stayed with him and had only grown stronger in the months since his visit. He was going to tell Allen.

 

 _Honestly_ he was. But just not right now. Right?

 

So instead he wordlessly handed over the bundle of red and white fabric in his hands. Allen unwound the bundle, staring at it incredulously.

 

“Rabbit print Christmas pyjamas. Really Lavi?”

 

“You- _They’r_ e cute.” He replied quickly, forcing his brain and libido back and causing mental whiplash as he tried to talk about the clothes he had just handed Allen. Fuck. He fucked up. He slipped up.

 

Allen gave him a weird look and must have understood his slip up because his cheeks abruptly turned pink and he pulled the bundle of clothes closer to his chest. He uttered the softest little ‘oh’ Lavi had ever heard. Fidgeting nervously on the spot he glanced up at Lavi through those big grey eyes of his.

 

“Th-thank you.” He replied, biting nervously on his bottom lip and drawing Lavi’s attention to it.

 

The red head took two short steps forward, his heart doing the equivalent of the Macarena and his brain making no real connections with anything.

 

Lavi reached out with slightly trembling hands. Gently cupped Allen’s burning cheeks and, in what had to be one of the _single most_ reckless decisions of his life, pressed his lips to Allen’s own.

 

It was soft and sweet, and lasted only a few moments.

 

Allen’s silver gaze was boring into his own as Lavi abruptly pulled away. Running a hand through his hair he began to panic, not sure whether to start pacing back and forth or stay deathly still. Instead he twitched on the spot, hands balling into fists and unwinding again quickly.

 

That wasn’t meant to happen. He had a _plan_ for god’s sake.

 

“I’m…I. I don’t….I shouldn’t.” he began stuttering and stammering, fisting his hair and avoiding Allen’s gaze. Oh god he’d really screwed everything up now.

 

“I was going to….I had a plan….I. But you-you looked….You….with the lip and…and!” he exclaimed incoherently. Still not looking at Allen, who still hadn’t moved from his spot in front of him.

 

There was the dull sound of fabric dropping to the floor. Lavi heard rather than saw Allen approach him tentatively. Hands reached around the back of his neck and pulled his head down, was Allen going to _throttle him_?!

 

Slightly chapped lips pressed firmly against his own.

 

Allen was kissing him. Allen was on his tiptoes, arms around his neck, eyes wide open with smile on his face. And he was kissing him. It was timid and something two pre-teens would share, not two men in their twenties. But it was still a kiss.

 

Lavi managed to work his brain enough to stop his hands twitching and settle them on Allen’s waist. He was acting like an awkward teenager, kissing in the school hallway for the first time.

 

Allen pulled back and shrunk a few inches, forgoing the tiptoeing for standing up straight. Allen was beaming up at him, still flushed red.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He whispered timidly, looking down at his own feet. Lavi gaped at him.

 

“Y-you mean you?” Lavi started. Allen giggled at him.

 

“You know for someone so smart, you really are bad with words.”

 

“O-only when you’re around.” Lavi exclaimed, perfectly proving Allens point and making him laugh again.

 

Lavi collected his thoughts.

 

“But seriously,” he began, looking Allen in the eyes, “When you say ‘for so long’?” Allen flushed again, retracting his hands from Lavi’s neck and twisting them together in front of his chest.

 

“I mean…I um…for a while….I….” he trailed off. Lavi decided to take the initiative, taking a deep breath.

 

“I’ve….I realised I was…well maybe a _little_ in love with you when I first saw you in that airport.” He admitted. There was silence for a moment before Allen let out this tiny choked out laugh that sounded so happy.

 

Allen flung his arms back around Lavi, drawing him into a tight hug. Lavi buried his face in Allen’s hair, giddy with happiness. No longer worried about losing Allen as a friend, or his brain screwing up the words in his mouth.

 

“Oh we’re both so stupid.” Allen mumbled.

“Agreed.”

 

Lavi bent his head down and kissed Allen again. Firmly moving his lips against Allen’s own and enveloping himself in everything that was Allen Walker. The slightly sweet taste of his lips, the cold of his hands against his shoulders, the smell of coconut and the feeling of a slight, firm body pressed up against his own.

 

He’d waited so long for this, and it was even better than he’d imagined it being.

 

Allen pulled away first, resting his head on Lavi’s shoulder. Lavi felt him try to stifle a yawn.

 

“Oh c’mon I’m not _that_ out of practice.” Lavi joked, Allen kicked him lightly in the shin.

 

“I’m tired. I had to drive six hours today because _someone_ just couldn’t stay in America.” Allen replied dryly.

 

“Who is this someone and why would they ever do something so inconsiderate?” Lavi mock pondered. Allen rolled his eyes.

 

“You know we’re going to have to talk about this properly right?” Lavi mumbled seriously, stroking a hand lightly through Allen’s hair.

 

“I know.” Allen sighed, detaching himself from Lavi and moving to pick up the pyjamas he had dropped to the floor. “But I think we’re both too exhausted right now.”

 

Much to Lavi’s dismay he tugged the shirt on, and then exchanged his trousers. Allen turned to face him briefly. Lavi snorted, the pyjamas really were rather garish. Red trousers with little cream rabbits in Santa hats covered Allen’s pale legs, collecting a little at the ankles and covering his feet.

 

“Happy now?” he asked.

“Very” Lavi replied.

 

Allen switched the light off and lay down in his bed. Lavi fumbled in the dark for his own pyjamas, the same as Allen’s sans the shirt because Lavi just _didn’t_ wear shirts in bed. He slipped out to the bathroom with his little bag of toiletries. Removing his prosthetic and slipping on his eye patch. Unable to wipe the grin from his face.

 

He wandered back into Allen’s room, switching off the landing light as he went.

 

“So do I still have to sleep of the floor?” he asked cheekily to the darkness. He heard the bed covers rustle and Allen sigh.

 

“Get over here you idiot.” He instructed.

 

Lavi didn’t need to be told twice. Sliding into the bed and wrapping his arms around Allen, their legs tangling together. He pressed kisses to Allen’s forehead working his way down his nose and to his lips. Allen chuckled.

 

“You’re so stupid.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“I guess it is.”

 

Lavi fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and Allen Walker snuggled into his chest. His plan had fallen through. They hadn’t sat down and talked like adults. They hadn’t really talked at all. But Allen had kissed him. And Lavi had told him he’d been in love with him for months. And maybe that was good enough for them this evening.

 

They could talk about their relationship later. They could tackle families later. They could tackle the fans later. Lavi could worry about the age gap later. Allen could think about his confidence issues later. They could discuss all the important things they needed to discuss about pulling off a long distance relationship later.

 

Right now?

 

Well right now they could sleep with smiles on their faces, and arms wrapped around each other as the cold set in and snow threatened to fall.

 

Right now they could be together.

 

And that was enough for now.

 

\--

 

Lavi shivered as he woke up.

 

The cold air seeping into his bare skin through a gap in the covers. Frowning, he moved further into the bed wrapping Allen tighter in his arms. Keeping his eyes closed he breathed in the scent of Allen’s hair and listened to his steady breathing.

 

The world around him was still.

 

No sound came from outside; no birds, no cars, no rain splattering against the window. The chaos of Allen’s house mates (which Lavi had grown accustomed to when he last visited) was absent; no music from Nalei’s room, none of Miranda’s sobs echoed up to him, no singing from the kitchen as Linalee made her morning coffee.

 

No sound, aside from the gentle breathing of the young man cuddled against his chest. The world was still dark behind his closed eyes.

 

Which meant it was an ideal time to for Lavi to assess the situation and figure out _exactly where_ he was meant to go from here.

 

Gently stroking circles onto what felt like Allen’s shoulder with his thumb, Lavi took a moment to sort his thoughts.

 

He’d kissed Allen. Which had been a moment of utter insanity on his part, and he didn’t quite understand how his brain had come to the conclusion that _that_ had been the best thing to do, but it had worked out in the end so Lavi wasn’t going to think too hard about it.

 

Allen had kissed him. Which had been _completely_ unexpected, but welcome as it made his previous action less mortifying and more uplifting.

 

Lavi told him that he loved him….well sort of.

 

He should probably clarify that.

 

In fact the two of them had an awful lot to talk about.

 

The two of them had been exhausted yesterday evening and Lavi had found out that it was hard to think straight when your heart was beating so fast that your lungs found it hard to breath. Tiredness combined with giddy emotions and soft kisses had lead them both rather quickly into the depths of sleep and also into the depths of, well a _relationship_ of some sorts.

 

Lavi, despite his outward personality, was actually rather level headed (apart from when he got _really_ carried away but that had only happened once or twice) especially when it came to decisions regarding romantic relationships.

 

Lavi had _obviously_ had plenty of flings over the years with various men and women, particularly during his Uni years (much to Kanda’s chagrin), after nights out and days spent flirting. Those flings lasted at most a few days, were mostly sexual, and the two of them would part ways as friends but nothing more.

 

He’d also had a couple (literally two) long standing relationships in his life.

 

Once when he was sixteen he and Bookman settled in Illinois for longer than expected, Lavi had dated a lovely young lady named Chomesuke for a few months.

 

It had been nice. They’d gone to see movies together, Lavi would hold her hand in the school corridors, she’d been the one to comfort _him_ after horror movie nights (Lavi was a coward), they’d been a sickeningly sweet couple. Hand holding and cute kisses, not much more than that because really Chomesuke had been rather shy when it came to that side of things.

 

She’d been extremely more in love with him than he had been with her, but he wasn’t going to say _no_ to being in a relationship with her at the time. She’d waved him off with teary eyes, and they’d remained fast friends for a fair few years. Less so now, since they were both adults with busy lives. He still talked to her now and then, over Facebook mostly, and there were no hard feelings between the two of them.

 

There had also been Wisely. If you could actually count what he and Wisely had as a _relationship_.

 

It had been during one of his Uni years summer holidays, and he had gone to spend it with Bookman in (he forgot where exactly) the museum he had been conducting research for. Lavi had worked in the archives, trying to piece together scraps of information that might help find the origins and history of this strange piece of carved stone the museum had been given by an archaeology student.

 

Said archaeology student had been Wisely, a British student who was working over in the states.

 

Naturally the two of them had ended up spending most of their time together. Wisely hadn’t been someone Lavi would picture himself in a _relationship_ with, not in the long run anyway. But the two of them had ended up sharing what could be seen as completely platonic coffee mornings after late nights legitimately working in the archives, and also less platonic coffee mornings after late nights _‘working’_ in Wisely’s bedroom.

 

It had been _interesting_. But not what Lavi would necessarily class as a relationship.

 

For one thing neither of them had been emotionally invested in the other.

 

Lavi had actually _never_ been emotionally invested in a relationship.

 

There had been no point when he was growing up, what with all the travelling around. His relationship with Chomesuke had been mostly out of, not sympathy but maybe indifference. He was going to be there for a while, so why not, but he wasn’t going to get overly attached. Wisely had been the same.

 

So what was Allen to him?

 

What did he want out of their relationship?

 

What did Allen want out of their relationship?

 

Lavi should have known the answers to at least two of these before committing himself, and he probably _did_ know the answers somewhere inside him.

 

Allen was his closest friend. Allen made him laugh, and smile. Allen was always concerned about Lavi’s wellbeing, maybe even more so than his own. Allen being near him made him feel slightly more grounded…no maybe relaxed was a better word for it. When Allen was away, his heart called out to him and Lavi pined like a puppy.

 

So what _was_ Allen to him?

 

Well Allen was probably the most important person in his life. So there was that.

 

What did Lavi want from their relationship?

 

He wanted to be emotionally invested in Allen.

 

Actually he probably already _was_ emotionally invested in Allen.

 

He wanted their relationship to grow naturally and actually _last._ Not peeter back off into friendship after a few months. He wanted more than the forced innocence and cuteness of Chomesuke, and more than the weird work mate come bed mate thing he and Wisely had had.

 

He wanted…..he wanted Allen.

 

He just wanted Allen.

 

He smiled to himself, welcoming the very simple feeling with open arms.

 

“What are you so happy about?” Allen asked gently, Lavi’s uncovered eye pinged open and settled on Allen’s face.

 

The young man was watching him with a curious gaze and a cheeky smile, lying on his side with his left arm tucked up under the pillows and his right hand resting on Lavi’s forearm. The cold winter sun was peeking in past the curtains, lighting Allen’s pale skin and making his grey eyes glisten.

 

Lavi briefly wondered if this feeling he was having, was where all the cheesy chick-flics spawned from.

 

“Hm. Oh I was just thinking about things.” Lavi replied, rolling onto his back and remembering that Allen mentioned he snored when he lay on his side, “I didn’t snore did I?”

 

Allen chuckled, propping himself up on one elbow. “You probably did, but I was too tired to notice. What were you thinking about so early in the morning?” He asked, not prying but just harmlessly curious.

 

Lavi glanced at the alarm clock, “It’s just coming up to one in the afternoon.” He pointed out, Allen stuck his tongue out at him, “And I was thinking about how we need to have a proper adult conversation about everything.”

 

Allen flopped back down into the pillow, “That doesn’t sound like much fun.”

 

Lavi turned his head to look at him fully, Allen’s face was hidden but his ears had turned pink.

 

“Too chicken to talk about your _feelings_ babe?” Lavi teased. Allen grumbled into his pillow.

 

“Shut up. And it’s _Allen._ ” He corrected.

 

Lavi rolled over, kicking off the covers as he went and pinning Allen down by becoming a dead weight. Half of his chest pressing into Allen’s right shoulder, his arm across his back. Allen let out a huff, and tried to wriggle away.

 

“C’mon surely I can call you babe now right?” He asked.

 

“No.” was the expected reply.

 

“Oh come on babe. You can give me a nickname too.” He pleaded, nuzzling into Allen’s neck which made him shiver. Allen attempted to roll out from underneath him again, which proved to be futile since Lavi was a foot taller than him and hence a rather large dead weight.

 

“I don’t give people nicknames. Plus _Lavi_ already sounds like a nickname.”

 

Lavi huffed indignantly, “Lavi is a real name I’ll have you know.”

 

Allen snorted, “It’s totally _not_. I almost want to go with your fans on this one.”

 

“What?”

 

“Have you not heard their theories?” Allen asked. Lavi had heard many theories, but none concerning his name. So he remained silent.

 

“They’ve been trying to figure out if _Lavi_ actually is your name. Someone suggested you had a double barrelled first name and you mushed the two together. Lawrence-Vincent is the most popular one so far.” Allen explained, giving up in his attempts to escape.

 

“But my name really is _Lavi_.” Lavi whined.

 

“If I agree, will you let me go?” Allen asked, glancing up over his shoulder.

 

“Maybe.” Lavi chimed, watching in amusement as Allen sighed at him.

 

Lavi took a moment to trace the soft curves of Allen’s jaw with his eyes, trailing over thin lips quirked into a small smile and the harsh red scar detailing his cheek. Lavi wondered how anyone could ever think Allen wasn’t beautiful. He wondered why it took him so long to realise he was.

 

“Fine then. Lavi is a real name. Can you let me go now?” Allen asked wearily, Lavi complied by lifting himself up but not before pressing a quick kiss to Allen’s cheek which left him stuttering and blushing.

 

Lavi stretched, and caught Allen giving him the once over. Lavi winked in response.

 

“Is it alright if I use the shower?” Lavi asked. Allen waved a hand dismissively at him, rooting around in his clothes draws and pulling out a cream jumper which was folded neatly, but still inside-out revealing a fake shirt stitched onto the insides.

 

“Go for it. I usually shower in the evenings anyway. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” He smiled lightly, and holy shit they were already acting super domestic.

 

Was that a good thing?

 

Hopefully it was a good thing.

 

“Thanks Lil’buddy.” Lavi teased, rummaging around for the clothes for the day. There was a definite chill in the air, so Lavi swept a sweat shirt into his arms.

 

“I think I preferred babe.” He heard Allen tease right back at him.

 

Lavi beamed, “Well I like both! See you in a while, Lil’Babe!” he chimed. Skipping into the bathroom and laughing as Allen loudly protested that:

 

“T-that makes me sound like a pig!”

 

Half an hour later Lavi scampered down the stairs, tugging a dark green woollen beanie over his slightly damp hair and hooking his eye-patch on (having decided to forgo his prosthetic for one day). Allen was, as promised, waiting in the kitchen looking curiously into the cupboards and examining the contents of the fridge. The radio played in the corner.

 

“What you up to shorty?” Lavi asked, plonking himself down on the kitchen counter.

 

His sudden outburst made Allen jump.

 

“I..well I…” he stuttered, “I _was_ looking for food. But I….well what do you want to eat?”

 

Lavi sauntered over, “What you got?”

 

“Not much…..” Allen replied cautiously, “I didn’t really stock up on many ‘brunch’ type things.”

 

Lavi could see that. There were snacks galore, Christmas was good for snack deals, and Lavi had never _seen_ so many Pringles in his life. There were left-overs from previous meals stacked up neatly in plastic tubs, and plenty of ingredients for dinners.

 

But nothing that quite suited quarter to two in the afternoon after just waking up.

 

Hang on. Eggs. Glorious eggs.

 

“I can make pancakes with the eggs? Or an omelette?” he suggested, getting a strange sense of de-ja-vu when he began to associate Allen with pancakes and omelettes.

 

“Oh you don’t have to, I’m sure I can-“

“Al, stop treating me like a guest.” Lavi said pointedly, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Allen flushed and laughed nervously, “A-ah. Sorry.”

 

Lavi ushered him off toward the kettle and began to pull together omelettes with ease, Allen wondered why he’d ever doubted that the red head could cook. Allen began making tea for himself, white two sugars, and coffee for Lavi, black one sugar, because the guy still deemed tea ‘gross and unnatural’.

 

“Turkey omelettes?” Allen queried, as Lavi pulled out a little tin-foil parcel from the fridge.

 

“The ham you’ve got will keep longer. So turkey it is!”

 

Allen noted, much to his amusement, that Lavi danced when he cooked.

 

No matter what song was playing on the radio, which Lavi had turned up and encouraged Allen to sing along to, Lavi would shuffle about in a weird little dance. Feet shuffling, eyes on the pan. Feet still, hips jigging. Head bobbing, shoulders rolling.

 

Lavi didn’t stay still.

 

He also noted that Lavi wore a pair of pink and red fluffy slipper socks, which helped in his shuffling and sliding across the tiled floor.

 

“So.” Lavi began once they’d finished their rather late lunch and were now sat facing each other on the slightly tired looking sofa. A cushion creating some sort of barrier between them. Allen glanced up at him nervously, turning a little pink.

 

Lavi didn’t blame him.

 

They may have settled into a rather easy domestic routine, but that didn’t mean Lavi’s heart didn’t flutter every time their eyes connected. Lavi was terribly awkward when it came to his feelings toward Allen. And Allen was terribly shy when it came to his feelings toward Lavi.

 

They were doomed.

 

“Adult conversation time.” He elaborated determinedly. But then forgot everything he had been planning to say. Allen watched him patiently.

 

“So…I uh….” Lavi fumbled, fiddling with one of the gold hoops in his ears, “So are we, you know…dating?” he asked. Lavi willed the churning of his gut to stop for one freaking second.

 

Allen looked down at his hands, “I guess so. I mean…yes…if you want….” He trailed off, looking up at Lavi hopefully.

 

“Of course I want to.” Lavi beamed, plain and simple. He reached across their cushion barrier and dragged Allen into a hug, ruffling his hair up again.

 

“Lavi. We’re meant to be having an _adult conversation_ about this! It was your idea.” Allen whined, pulling Lavi’s arms off of him but keeping a hold of his hands and placing them on the now fallen cushion barrier. Lavi’s thumb stroked across Allen’s burned knuckles and Allen almost made to pull his hand away, but stopped himself with a frown.

 

“H-how long?” Allen asked timidly.

 

Lavi pondered that question. How long _had_ he felt this way toward Allen? Well definitely since he arrived in May, but maybe before then? It was difficult to say. He’d _liked_ the guy for years, literally years, but when had like turned to love?

 

“Well. I _knew_ loved you, that first night we stayed here.” He jerked his head at their surroundings, “But I’ve _liked_ you for years….and I’m just not too sure when I made the switch.” He trailed off. Allen looked at him curiously, his face burning red in the most adorable way.

 

And really wasn’t it meant to be harder to tell someone you loved them? Was this a good sign? Lavi did not have the foggiest.

 

“Y-you haven’t known me for _years_ Lavi.” He pointed out, sounding amused.

 

“A-ah….well….actually….” Lavi began, laughing nervously. “I’ve known you for years, but ah you didn’t know _me._ ” He explained. Allen drew away slightly so Lavi quickly added:

 

“Not! Not in a creepy way! I’ve just been subscribed to you since the beginning.”

 

“You..you what?! Really?”

 

Lavi nodded, wondering why on earth he’d let that slip because really it made him sound like such a stalker.

 

“I mean I figured you’d known of me a while, b-because of when you said you watched the streams but I never….since the beginning? Really?” Allen stuttered, disbelieving.

 

Lavi nodded firmly, watching Allen run all this new information through his head. Allen shook his head slightly, eyes widening and lips pursing. Lavi smiled gingerly as Allen began to chuckle under his breath.

 

“That’s just….oh dear you saw all my awkward teenage moments didn’t you?” he asked weakly. Lavi patted him on the back reassuringly.

 

“I’ll show you photos of ‘emo phase’ Lavi one day. That’ll make us even I think.” He promised, earning himself a small smirk.

 

They sat in relative silence, the radio still chiming away in the kitchen and the background whirr of the heater on the edge of their minds.

 

“What do we do now?” Allen asked, sounding a little lost.

 

Lavi wondered if Allen was like himself and had never been in a committed relationship before. Lavi wondered if they were doing this right, if they would ever do any of this right.

 

“Well.” He began calmly, looking Allen in those beautiful grey eyes that had completely captured his heart.

 

“I say we watch some terrible Christmas films and get started on the Pringle horde.”

 

“Laviiiiiii” Allen whined again, collapsing back against the sofa and draping a hand across his face, “You _know_ that wasn’t what I meant!”

 

He was still smiling behind his hand. Lavi leant across and plucked the hand away, looking affectionately down at Allen’s bemused face. Lavi placed a hand gently against Allen’s jaw, stroking across his cheek with his thumb. Lavi was, after all, a rather tactile person.

 

“I know. But we can worry about everything else when we get to it.”

 

Allen looked up at him curiously. And then he sighed, tilting his head ever so slightly toward Lavi’s hand in a way that made Lavi’s heart flutter and his stomach do all sorts of weird things.

 

“Fine.” He relented, “You’re in charge of films, I’ll go get the Pringle horde.”

 

Lavi cheered, his far less serious side making a stunning comeback as he yanked Allen up off of the sofa and hoisted him into a hug. Allen protested, attempting to pry the over affectionate red head off of him. Eventually he clawed himself free and glared half-heartedly at Lavi, who smirked in response. Allen’s breath got caught in his throat.

 

“Linalee keeps most of the films in her room. Go have a look.” Allen instructed, turning on his heel and heading into the kitchen.

 

Allen waited silently out of view until the sound of Lavi bounding up the stairs faded away. Allen let out a shaky breath, attempting to calm his breathing. Lavi smirking should not make him this bothered.

 

Allen hopped on the spot, trying to let off some energy, before flicking on the kettle and rummaging around in the cupboards.

 

He really had no idea how to act in a _relationship_ , yes that’s what this was. This was him, Allen Walker, in a relationship with none other than his best friend and the YouTuber he’d had a silly crush on for god knows how long, Lavi J.Bookman.

 

And he still didn’t know what the J stood for.

 

Allen shook his head, he was getting off topic, pulling out mugs and wrapping his arms around himself. He glanced out the window which was still frosted over, the street was icy and the sky grey but no snow yet.

 

Allen was delighted about this new development. He really truly was. It was unexpected, awkward and could turn out to be heart breaking, but he was still ecstatic. But he had _no clue_ how he was supposed to act now.

 

He was getting all shy about things that Lavi had done and said before. God he was awkward when it came to things like this. Really what Allen needed was advice. But the only person around was the person he needed advice about.

 

Darn it.

 

What would Linalee say?

 

She’d probably tell him to _‘be himself’_ which would be great if himself wasn’t an overly polite, awkward twenty year old that had practically no past dating experience and (he’d been informed) one hell of a martyr complex.

 

Double darn it.

 

“I found Toy Story 3!” Lavi called from inches behind him.

 

Allen jumped out of skin, letting out a short shriek and clutching a bag of mini-marshmallows over his racing heart. He peered up at Lavi through strands of white hair, Lavi was laughing at him rudely.

 

“Oh god that was hilarious! You were terrified.” Lavi cackled, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

Allen swatted him with the bag of marshmallows, the plastic crunching against Lavi’s face. Lavi continued to laugh as Allen assaulted him with the plastic bag, holding his hands up to defend himself even though it didn’t hurt in the slightest.

 

“Al! I’m sorry. Stop!” Lavi giggled.

 

When Allen didn’t relent he snatched the bag out of his hands and held it aloft, far out of Allen’s reach since he knew from previous experience the guy wouldn’t stoop low enough as to jump for it. Allen folded his arms across his chest, scowling.

 

Lavi tried to hold back a giggle.

 

He failed.

 

Allen grumbled, holding out a hand expectantly. Lavi handed the bag back with a pretend whimper. Allen huffed and turned away from the red head, back to the counter where he had been preparing drinks. He guessed this was him _being himself_.

 

“I hate you.” Allen insisted.

 

“Aw babe no. Don’t say that. I’m sorry.” Lavi whimpered with fake hurt, leaning his hips against the counter and pretending to look sad.

 

“It’s _Allen_. And I still hate you.”

 

Lavi sniggered, “Is that hot cocoa?”

 

“It’s _hot chocolate_ yes.” Allen replied haughtily, “You got a problem with that?”

 

“None at all, _babe_.” Lavi teased, grabbing the Pringles and skittering into the living room before Allen had a chance to whack him with whatever he was holding.

 

Allen smiled fondly, picking up the mugs which were piled high with squirty cream and marshmallows because two slightly incompetent video gamers could enjoy frothy chocolate drinks and Toy Story 3 and it wasn’t _strange_ at all.

 

Allen paused in the doorway. Lavi was sprawled on the sofa, as always, with his arm hooked across the back in such an inviting way and Allen just wanted to curl up into his side and stay there for the rest of the evening.

 

But Lavi had also brought down a High School Musical blanket, and had it draped across his lap. Which made him slightly less appealing.

 

“Where did you even get that from?” Allen asked incredulously, settling in the little inviting space Lavi had created and tried not to be too awkward about it. The mugs were placed onto the little wooden table, on coasters thank you very much, and Lavi’s feet nudged off of it.

 

“It’s Lina-Lady’s Christmas present to me.” Lavi explained, “When I told her I was visiting she said she’d leave it in her room for me. Isn’t it great?!”

 

Allen peered down at the creepily distorted faces of Troy and Gabriella, printed in white and grey against a bright pink background. Lavi’s fingers toying with his hair did nothing to stop the eerie feeling he got from their cold dead eyes and their soulless Disney trademarked smiles.

 

“It’s hideous.” Allen insisted, popping open a tube of plain Pringles because he was boring and ready-salted Pringles were his favourite. Lavi watched him lick at the salt before actually eating the thing, which he thought was both endearing and extremely weird.

 

“You say all the things I own are hideous.” Lavi grumbled, snatching the remote off of Allen’s lap and playing what he thought to be the best film of the Toy Story trilogy.

 

“Most of the things you own _are_ hideous.” Allen retorted, thinking of the orange suitcase.

 

Lavi hushed him with a whisper of, “Watch the movie.” and a kiss planted on the star shaped area of his scar. Whether that had been intentional or not, Allen didn’t know, but it made his heart race and his lungs stop working momentarily. No one touched his scar. Not willingly. People thought it was creepy. Bright red against his skin, with a star and curving lines, Allen didn’t blame them.

 

After about a half hour of keeping his back straight and his neck stiff Allen gave up. Curling his legs up under himself and resting gingerly into the inviting space Lavi had left him. Lavi ran a hand through his hair, which was making him feel sleepy again.

 

They sat in silence, watching the film, Lavi toying with strands of Allen’s white hair and Allen fiddling absently with the corner of Lavi’s new hideous blanket. They made their way through two and a half tubes of Pringles because god damn those things were addictive.

 

As the credits began to role, Lavi stretched his arms upward and felt a satisfying clunk in his left shoulder. Allen was staring at the screen of his phone, a look of concentration on his face. Lavi pushed himself to his feet, the blanket falling to the floor with a soft flop, he glanced out the window. The sky was beginning to turn dark, the winter night drawing in early.

 

“Hey Lavi?” Allen asked.

 

“Mhm?”

“Did you get to watch The Hobbit in the end?”

 

“Why bring this up all of a sudden?” Lavi asked, tilting his head and wondering just what went on in Allen’s cute little head sometimes.

 

“I was just thinking….” Allen muttered, shrugging his shoulders “Well?”

 

“Ah, no I didn’t in the end.” Lavi explained, scratching at his eye patch and vowing to wash the damn thing soon because it was starting to get itchy. He’d been planning to go with Kanda and Krory, and probably Eliade and Daisya too, once he got back from Bookman’s but…well plans changed.

 

Allen hummed gently, glancing back down at his phone briefly before smiling.

 

“Do you want to go see it tomorrow?” Allen queried.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Lavi countered over his shoulder as he made to draw the curtains closed across the window. He heard Allen splutter slightly and had a strong inkling that he’s turned red again.

 

“I….Well….I just thought since…..Okay yes. Yes I’m asking you out on a d-date.” Allen replied, sounding rather flustered.

 

“In that case,” Lavi beamed, spinning around to face the younger man who was perched on the edge of the sofa, “I’d love to!”

 

Allen very quickly turned back to his phone and, presumably, booked a couple of tickets. His cheeks were red and he was biting on his bottom lip, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. Lavi wondered how he’d managed to resist this adorable little guy for so long.

 

Lavi wandered over to him. Allen’s head flicked up from his phone, mouth open in the beginnings of an explanation. Lavi bent over, gently taking his face in his hands and giving Allen a loving kiss. Moving steadily, he felt Allen respond after a moment’s pause. Allen was less confident that himself but Lavi lead his along gently, pushing tongues against each other and feeling a shiver travel up his spine.

 

Allen broke away with a shaky breath, smiling timidly up at Lavi.

 

Lavi rested their foreheads together, muttering an apology which Allen waved away. He tucked Allen’s hair behind his ear, giving him a peck on the nose before moving away. Allen scrunched up his nose in protest.

 

“You’re adorable.” Lavi insisted. Allen scowled.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“You cut me deep babe.” Lavi whined, clutching dramatically at his heart.

 

“It’s Allen.” Allen corrected for what had to be the twentieth time that day.

 

Lavi beamed at him, wondering just how on earth he’d managed to get so god damn lucky. Allen rolled his eyes, leaning back into the sofa and instructing Lavi to decide what they were going to do next. Lavi waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Allen lobbed a sofa cushion at him.

 

The rest of the day was spent playing video games, watching whatever the television had to offer and cuddling in equal parts. Okay so maybe it was about 30, 30, 40 with the forty being the cuddling. Which was almost entirely down to Lavi and his clinginess.

 

Almost but not completely, Lavi realised as Allen threaded their fingers together.

 

\--

 

Lavi was positively giddy with excitement.

 

He was skipping down the path in the cool afternoon air, horrendous orange scarf wrapped around his neck. Allen was leading the way through the city streets, woolly hat making an appearance again. The two of them were making their way to the cinema, and Lavi was way too excited.

 

He was going to get to watch The Hobbit, finally.

 

He got to go with Allen.

 

He was on a _date_ with Allen.

 

 _And_ Allen had asked _him_.

 

This was going to be great. He could sense it.

 

They crossed over a couple of roads and entered this partially covered area, little restaurants and café’s lead the way to a cinema which Lavi could already tell was going to be packed. Allen’s hands were deep in his coat pockets, and he was chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

 

They ducked through the cinema doors and joined the queue for collecting pre-booked tickets. It took a few minutes but soon enough they were headed up the escalators and toward the alluring scent of popcorn, which Lavi _insisted_ on buying. Allen protested but eventually waved him off with a sigh and a mumble of:

 

“Get whichever you prefer, I don’t mind.”

 

Lavi returned to Allen’s side, cradling a large bag of sweet popcorn. Allen was entrapped in a conversation with a small, nerdy looking young man with frizzy hair and large round glasses. Lavi waited politely until the two of them had reached a short pause in their conversation before tapping Allen gently on the shoulder and making him jump.

 

“Ah. Johnny this is Lavi.” Allen introduced politely, “Lavi this is a friend of mine, Johnny.”

 

“Oh so you’re the Lavi I’ve heard so much about!” Johnny exclaimed, giving Lavi a quick handshake while Allen turned bright red.

 

“The one and only.” Lavi replied, smirking sideways at a rather flustered Allen Walker, “S’nice to meet you Johnny. You here for The Hobbit?” he asked, goading the man back into his previous conversation.

 

Eventually Johnny was dragged away by his friends and they made their way into the cinema, which was already pretty packed. They slipped into their seats, which were near the middle a few rows from the back. Allen folded his jacket and sat neatly atop it, giving him a couple of extra inches above the woman sat in front of him. Lavi teased him relentlessly until the previews began to roll.

 

Almost three hours, one giant bag of popcorn, two cans of coke and thirteen dwarves later they were finished. Lavi babbled as they walked out with the crowd.

 

“That was so cool dude!” he said, for the hundredth time.

 

“Martin Freeman makes a really great Bilbo. I still can’t believe their managing to make three films out of _one_ book. I need to see the next one, like right now.” He gibbered on and on, Allen humming and chipping in here and there, until they made it outside.

 

Lavi’s trainers crunched down onto a thick covering of crisp snow, falling flakes settling in his red hair. He looked around eagerly, taking in the now white floor and the steady stream of snow fluttering down from the dark sky. Icy wind blew he scarf about and the snow fell in a diagonal line.

 

“Oh. Snow.” Allen muttered, looking around curiously and peering up at the sky, “Looks like it’ll go on for a while.”

 

He began to lead the way back home and Lavi huffed indignantly.

 

“What do you mean _oh snow_?” He exclaimed, catching up to Allen in a few long strides, “It’s snowing Allen! Snowing!”

 

“I can see that.” Allen retorted dryly.

 

“My god you’re no fun. C’mon let’s get back and make a snowman.” Lavi decided, gripping Allen’s hand and pulling him into a jog, feet sliding ever so slightly on the icy ground.

 

“Lavi!” Allen shrieked, slipping over and gripping Lavi’s arm for support. Lavi laughed at him, pulling him upright and continuing to plough through the wind and snow. Allen slid about, being almost entirely supported by Lavi’s arm around his waist.

 

“Lavi slow down.” He pleaded, feet scrambling for purchase. Lavi grinned, slowing his pace and slipping his hand gently into Allen’s coat pocket arm round his waist. Allen sighed gently, shaking his head in exasperation.

 

“You’re like a little kid.” Allen informed him.

 

“Oh I’m not _all_ like a little kid.” Lavi responded cheekily, pinching at Allen’s waist. Allen squeaked and turned red, his mind running away from him and focusing on the presence of the fingers poking at his side.

 

“C-come on. Let’s get b-back and build that stupid sn-snow man.” Allen stuttered, strutting forward indignantly.

 

They made it back in record time. Allen dug around for a spare pair of gloves while Lavi went to go grab Allen’s camera and the tripod because their careers involved making fools of themselves in front of cameras and he wasn’t about to miss this opportunity.

 

Allen flicked on the outside light, the winter night having drawn in cold and dark. Snow streaming past it and leaving speckled shadows everywhere.

 

Together they pushed balls of snow around Allen’s tiny garden, building up a small and rather sorry looking snowman. Allen eyed it critically, rubbing his cold hands together and dislodging some of the ice that had stuck itself to his gloves.

 

“It needs a nose.” Lavi decided firmly, watching as the head crumbled ever so slightly. It was quite clear neither of them were artistically talented in the art of snow sculpture.

 

“Just a second.” Allen muttered disappearing back into the house.

 

Lavi quickly rushed up close to the camera, whispering conspiratorially.

 

“Okay so when Allen comes back I am tackling him through George the Snow Man. Don’t tell him. It’s a secret.” He winked and returned to his spot just before Allen walked out, carrot in hand. He crunched across the ice and snow, pushing the carrot gently into the snowman’s head and stepping back to admire his work.

 

“You know, you’re lucky I even _had_ a carro-“

 

Lavi launched at him, tackling his back and collapsing down through the snow man. Falling into the snow with a cold flop and a loud squeak from Allen. Lavi laughed hysterically as Allen spluttered snow out of his mouth, glaring up at him.

 

“Lavi you idiot.” He reprimanded, rolling over to look the red head in the eyes.

 

Lavi leaned down, giving him a firm and loving kiss. Allen turned pink yet again.

 

“You love me really.” Lavi insisted, standing up and offering Allen a hand which was refused with an indignant huff. Lavi sniggered and turned away to look at the crumbled remains of George. Poor fellow had lived a short life.

 

Something cold whacked into the back of his head.

 

He turned to face a smirking Allen, and another snow ball whacked into his cheek.

 

“Oh you are so dead.” Lavi whispered threateningly, scooping snow into his hands and lobbing it toward Allen who shrieked and dodged out of the way.

 

A rather chaotic and frankly completely absurd snowball fight ensued, both men getting absolutely covered in snow and ice. They stopped only when Allen held up his hands in defeat, teeth chattering and shivering from his position by the door.

 

“Alright! Alright! Truce. I call truce.” He pleaded.

 

Lavi conceded a truce, packing up the camera and huddling Allen back into the warm. The young man stripped of his icy gloves and went trotting up the stairs to go have a shower. He indignantly refused Lavi’s offer to keep him company, Lavi cackled ruthlessly at him as he disappeared up the stairs.

 

Lavi found himself sat at Allen’s PC re-watching their video footage. After about five minutes he noticed this strange soft noise. Different from the video background noise and different from the rush of water coming from the shower across the hall. He paused the video and sat back in the chair, listening intently.

 

Was that Allen?

 

Was that Allen singing in the shower?

 

More importantly was that Allen singing old swing numbers?

 

Lavi tiptoed toward the door, opening it gently and settling himself against the bathroom wall. Fait wavering words broke past the rush of warm water and the hum of the boiler. Muffled by the wooden door.

 

“-on’t you know little fool……you never can win.”

 

That was definitely Allen singing.

 

Lavi listened closer.

 

Was that a Sinatra song?

 

“Use your mentality…..wake up to reality…..”

 

Allen’s voice was so quiet filtering in and out, occasionally drifting off into little hums here and there. Lavi grinned. He knew that song. He knew it well. And he was going to use this to his advantage.

 

“Hm hm hmm……just the thought of you…..makes me stop….before I begin….”

 

“Because I’ve got you, under my skin.” Lavi called out to him.

 

Allen shrieked and the shower shut off. Lavi broke down cackling, sliding back against the wall until he was sat on the floor. The sound of Allen scrambling around and the bathroom door creaking open reached his ears.

 

Lavi peered up through his laughter as Allen poked his head through the slightly ajar door. A few droplets of water rolled off of his hair and splattered onto the carpet. He was looking rather flustered at being caught singing and also a little grumpy, glaring at the giggling red head disapprovingly.

 

“I hate you.” Allen decided, popping his head back into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

 

Lavi sniggered, picking himself up off of the floor and wandering back into Allen’s room. He made a point to pick the song up where Allen had left off, singing loud and clear and earning himself a whack across the back of the head and a huffy embarrassed Allen for the rest of the evening.

 

It was worth it.


	9. Adopted Asian Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi officially 'acquires a boyfriend', narrowly avoids an encounter with Cross Marian, cleans his apartment, encourages arguments about mushrooms, is terrible at bowling, has another birthday crisis (it's becoming an annual thing, no one has much sympathy for him), falls out of three trees and looses his child at Walmart.
> 
> All in all a good start to 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note from the Author: Hahaha remember when I said there wasn’t going to be any long hiatuses??? Haha yeah me neither, probably because it was two years ago but HEY HO we’re back now. Honestly I have no excuse aside from life and for some reason this chapter was just a literal nightmare to write and felt like it was never going to end. It’s actually 50 pages long, and was meant to be longer BUT THEN I REALISED IT WAS FIFTY PAGES and realised that was probably why it felt like it was going on forever.
> 
> I make no promises as to when this will update next, except that I really hope it won’t take a year. God I am so sorry honestly. I am working on this though and I am adhering to the 15 chapter thing I set out on. Feel free to ask me questions anytime about TTW (or life, or DGM) and thank you for all the comments because they really did help me keep going.
> 
> Oh! Also! As of this chapter Through The Web is now rated M. Enjoy that.

 

**Chapter Nine: Adopted Asian Babies**

 

New Year ’s Eve rolled around rather fast.

 

Too fast.

 

 _Suspiciously_ fast.

 

Not really.

 

But it did seem to creep up on the both of them. One minute Lavi was kissing Allen in his bedroom, sleep deprived and probably a little insane, and the next it was December 31st and neither of them had any plans.

 

Allen wasn’t a ‘let’s go out and party’ type of guy and Lavi didn’t know the area well enough to drag him out.

 

So instead they decided to stay in and watch the London firework display on the TV. A rather boring and unambitious plan, but it was the best they could come up with.

 

That morning Allen dragged Lavi out of bed and down to the local supermarket, a large Sainsburys which was about a fifteen minute walk away. Together they piled a basket high with those weird easy cook Chinese selection bites, which were actually about as Chinese as Allen’s left thumb but were cheap and tasted good.

 

Lavi skipped gleefully around the bakery section, insisting they get doughnuts and Allen mumbling about him being a ‘bad influence’. Lavi also insisted on Champagne or at least _some_ form of alcohol because c’mon it was friggin New Years and he wanted to get a little tipsy.

 

Allen conceded under the condition that Lavi was to pay for it, and he was not to be forced to drink any of it.  Lavi called him a wet blanket, Allen rolled his eyes and went in search of coffee because Lavi’s caffeine habit was bleeding their stash dry.

 

It took a long time for Lavi to decide on a drink. In the end he settled with a few Vodka Spritzers in a variety of flavours, because he’d never really liked champagne (too dry and way too pricey) and he might just be able to tempt Allen with the watermelon one. Possibly.

 

Probably not. But it was worth a shot.

 

He caught up with Allen, who eyed the bottles disapprovingly but said nothing. Luckily for them most of the checkouts were relatively deserted.

 

Probably because no one went out shopping for food at 9am on New Years Eve, in fact no one in their right minds should be up at 9am in Lavi’s humble opinion. Buy hey, Allen was morning person and Lavi was absolutely committed……. to converting him into a night person because _honestly!_

No one should be up and out and about this early!

 

No one.

 

No one at all.

 

“Lavi you do not need to buy seven Kinder Eggs.” Allen informed him, nodding disapprovingly at aforementioned chocolate treats.

 

“But we don’t get them over in America!” Lavi whined, earning a short smile from the tired looking woman on the till (Diana).

 

Allen shook his head, instructed Lavi to help bag the items and began the quick transition of shoving food into re-usable bags (Allen was into helping the environment, who knew?) and making small talk with dear old Diana (who’s Grandkids were visiting for the holidays).

 

Soon they were done and began their epic journey home.

 

Facing bitter winds, laden with orange bags of dragon loot they traversed the labyrinth of icy roads hiding from the monstrous creatures that raced past them.

 

Okay so they went out into a chilly day, made two lefts then a right and then another left and nearly got run over by a bus.

 

Well they could have nearly been run over by a bus.

 

A bus went past them when they were waiting at a zebra crossing and it _totally_ could have hit them if they, ya know, hadn’t been waiting.

 

Nevertheless they made it back alive, noses red and lips chapped.

 

Allen made a move to take off his shoes only to be interrupted by his phone ringing out from his pocket. He checked the name, turned a bit green and hastily pushed his bags into Lavi’s arms.

 

“I-I uhm. I need to take this. Could you-“ he gestured at the bags, Lavi nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

 

Allen hastily trotted up the stairs, phone pressed to his ear and snapping out a harsh “What on earth do you want?”

 

Lavi began the simple task of unloading their shopping and eating one of his Kinder Eggs, all the while wondering who was on the other end of the phone.

 

It couldn’t possibly be Linalee, Allen would never talk to her like that. In fact Allen probably wouldn’t talk to any of his friends like that. Maybe it was a family member then, the way Allen was speaking sounded far too personal for someone like their landlord or similar.

 

Come to think of it Lavi didn’t know much about Allen’s family.

 

The red head began to make his way through another chocolate egg, absently playing with the tiny car he received in the previous one.

 

Allen had never mentioned siblings so Lavi assumed he was an only child, of course Allen could well have four brothers, two sisters and a pet goat and just never mentioned it. Lavi found this unlikely though.

 

He’d never mention his parents either, maybe he didn’t get along with them very well.

 

Perhaps for Allen University had been an escape from wherever he had been before. He certainly seemed happier in his videos since starting University anyway.

 

Allen _had_ mentioned _‘not wanting to go down to Cross’s for Christmas’._ Cross was his God Father if Lavi remembered their night out a few months back correctly, which he might not be because he had had a fair amount to drink that evening.

 

If Allen lived with, or had lived with, his God Father did that mean his parents were dead?

 

Lavi didn’t know.

 

He’d have to ask.

 

Ask Allen about his family.

 

That plan didn’t sit well with Lavi for some reason, it left an uncomfortable twisting sensation in his lower gut. The topic of family had never been brought up on Allen’s end before, even when Lavi mentioned his own.

 

And unfortunately Lavi had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn’t like what he heard.

 

Allen reappeared with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips drawn into a thin line, he chucked his phone tiredly onto the coffee table and collapsed onto the sofa next to Lavi who had recently made himself comfortable there.

 

“Are you okay?” Lavi asked, hooking an arm across Allen’s shoulders.

 

Allen let out a hearty sigh and rubbed at his temples, giving his head a minute shake. Lavi wasn’t entirely sure what that meant.

 

“Let’s just say.” Allen began, sounding a tad strained, “That we may have an entirely _unwanted_ guest tomorrow.”

 

Lavi took in Allen’s tensed shoulders, narrow eyes and his lips pulled into a thin line. Allen Walker was not a happy bunny.

 

“Unwanted guest?” he questioned gently.

 

“An _extremely_ unwanted guest.” Allen hissed out through gritted teeth.

 

Lavi rubbed soothing circles on Allen’s shoulder. He didn’t like to see Allen so angry, or upset or whatever it was that Allen was feeling right now. Whatever it was Lavi didn’t like the look on his face.

 

“C’mon Babe-“

 

“It’s Allen.”

 

“Let’s just watch a film or play a game and chill out yeah? It’s New Years Eve! Don’t let life get ya down!” he insisted, giving Allen a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

 

And so they did just that.

 

Shoving on whatever film was closest to them and sitting on Allen’s little sofa for roughly two hours.

 

It was coming up to midday.

 

And Lavi was bored.

 

This was why he didn’t get up early, it meant he had to keep himself busy for longer and that was a pain.

 

They weren’t having a particularly thrilling New Years as of yet but Allen seemed happy, and certainly less stressed than he had been earlier. So they continued the rest of the day in a similar fashion, watching TV, playing a very intense match on Fifa (which was Nalei’s _apparently_ , Allen was a little _too_ good if you asked Lavi), browsing the web and Lavi got started on one of the many books he’d borrowed.

 

When Lavi next looked up from his book it was 11:00pm and Allen was nowhere in sight.

 

“Al!” he called out, thumbing down the corner of the page he was on and standing up.

 

“In the kitchen Lav.”

 

Lavi went to seek him out. Allen was placing all of their cheap-ass Chinese food on trays, or trying to anyway. He seemed to be playing Tetris with spring-rolls and prawn toast.

 

“Have you finally cracked babe?” Lavi teased.

 

“It’s Allen and no I haven’t. The oven will only fit two trays, so we need to get all of this-“ he gestured around him and the food, “onto two trays.”

 

“Oooh I do like a challenge.”

 

Lavi cracked his knuckles, rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

 

“H-how did you do that?” Allen asked weakly as Lavi kicked the oven door closed.

 

Lavi skipped over to where Allen was leaning against the counter and kissed him on the nose.

 

“That’s a secret.” He chimed.

 

“Like your middle name?” Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Exactly!”

 

“I’ll find out your middle name one day, mark my words Bookman.”

 

\--

 

Lavi was full of Chinese food and watermelon vodka by the time the countdown started.

 

“10!” shouted the crowds of people on the TV.

 

“9!” Allen tossed him a handful of part poppers and grinned at him.

 

“8!” Lavi stood up and readied the poppers.

 

“7!” He joined in with the shouting.

 

“6!” He cried in a strong North-Yorkshire accent making Allen laugh.

 

“5!” Allen wheezed out.

 

“4!” Lavi shouted in a frankly terrible Texan accent, making Allen laugh again.

 

“3!” Fire works popped in the distance, someone was eager.

 

“2!” Lavi took in the surreal beauty that was Allen walker smiling up at him with a hand full or party poppers and a cocktail umbrella tucked behind his ear (That had been Lavi’s doing).

 

“1!” 2013 would be a good year, Lavi knew it.

 

“Happy New Year!” they cried in unison.

 

Poppers exploded into the air, streams of multi-coloured paper raining down around them. Allen squeaked gleefully as Lavi swept him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Allen raised himself up and kissed him sweetly, which made Lavi happier than any fireworks or party ever could.

 

Music began to play and hundreds of English voices began to sing from the TV. Allen beamed and crossed his arms at the elbows and held out his hands. He nodded pointedly, encouraging Lavi to follow suit and while Lavi had no idea what was going on he did so anyway.

 

Allen bounced their arms up and down, and began to join in with the singing.

 

“For auld lang syne my dear, for auld lang syne, we’ll take a cup o-“

 

“Allen what are you doing?” Lavi asked laughing as he did.

 

“Auld lang syne Lavi! It’s traditional! I thought you were a history buff c’mon- surely you’ll be your pint-stoup, and surely I’ll be mine!” Allen urged him on.

 

Lavi joined in as best he could, at least the chorus was easy to grasp, and honestly he was a little surprised he hadn’t seen this tradition before. And it certainly wasn’t just a thing Allen did, the crowds in London were doing much the same thing only in lines and circles. Strange, maybe he wasn’t as clever as he thought he was.

 

They danced and sang and ate well into the early hours of the morning before crashing ungracefully into Allen’s bed. Lavi wrapped Allen in his arms and thought only about his warmth and how the new year would be spent with him.

 

\--

 

They were awoken to a loud and determined knocking on the door.

Lavi groaned, rolling over and attempting to bury his head into the pillows like an ostrich.

 

Allen stood up wearily, glancing at his phone and muttering something about it being “7am, good lord I hate that man.” And began to pull on clothes.

 

The horrendous knocking continued.

 

Lavi turned his head slightly, Allen looked about ready to kill whoever was at the door.

 

“Lav stay up here okay. I don’t think now’s the best time to introduce to two of you.” Allen sighed and turned to walk out of the room.

 

Lavi hastily reached out to grip his hand, Allen paused turning to him, gently Lavi pressed his lips to the backs of Allens fingers before smiling at letting him go. Allen turned a rather adorable shade of pink and skittered from the room.

 

Lavi listened intently, because he was a nosy bugger and he wanted to know what was going on even if Allen didn’t want him around for some reason. The thought made him a little uncomfortable, but he tried his best to reason with himself that it was probably because the person downstairs was an arse hole not because Allen was embarrassed of him.

 

Hopefully.

 

He heard the front door open and man shout “What took you so long brat?!”, he didn’t hear Allen’s response but he hoped the little guy was giving him hell.

 

The door slammed shut, rattling the house around him. Lavi remained deathly still, holding his breath.

 

Then the shouting started.

 

Lavi wasn’t sure what they were arguing about, though he heard the words gambling, debt and bills a fair few times, or even how long they argued for.

 

But it ended with a furious “Get. Out.” From Allen and bellowing laughter from whomever else was there and the door closing firmly and silence.

 

Lavi tentatively stood up and opened up the door, making his way to the stairs and listening for any sign that he should stay put. Carefully he made his way down stairs peering into the living room and spying Allen slumped onto the sofa, head in his hands.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, moving to take a seat next to him.

 

“Yeah yeah. I’m sorry about that Lavi if I’d known _he_ was going to turn up this week….I might have forced you to stay in America.” Lavi chuckled.

 

“Who was that anyway?” ah he probably should’ve thought that question over a bit more first, oh well.

 

“My god father. Cross Marian. He sweeps in, insults you, tries to get you to pay off his debts, insults you again, steals your food and then leaves.” Allen informed him wearily, gesturing at the messy pile of paper on the coffee table.

 

“You’re not going to pay these are you?” Lavi inquired, picking one letter up and marvelling at how one man could build up such a big IOU for a bakery.

 

“Of course not. My money’s off limits to him now, not that that’ll stop him. Says I owe him for all the years he’s _looked after me._ He just wants me to talk him out of half of them for him.”

 

“And will you?”

 

Allen smirked devilishly, “Not any time soon. It’ll be fun to watch him sweat for a while, lord only knows he deserves it.”

 

“You are terrifying sometimes you know that right?” Lavi asked over his shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen, intent on making coffee because…coffee.

 

“Oh I know.” Allen chimed, shuffling the papers into more orderly piles.

 

Lavi had grown reasonably accustomed to Allen’s little kitchen, he was quite good at adapting after all. He knew where the mugs were, where Allen kept his tea and which tea was his (Lina was fan of Spiced Chai much to his delight), he knew where they kept the biscuits and that Nalei would personally kill him if he so much as touched his Hobnob’s (now _that_ had been an interesting conversation).

 

Soon he returned to Allen’s side with tea, or coffee in his case, and biscuits in hand. He placed the mugs down on the coffee table amidst piles of bills and settled back onto the sofa, briefly wondering when he and Allen had turned into an old married couple buying a start-up business and not really caring because Allen’s thinking face was adorable.

 

“I’m not sure what he’s been buying so much of from _Analtech_ and I do not want to know.” Allen muttered.

 

Lavi snorted out the coffee he had been attempting to drink, Allen laughed openly at him and got a face full of snotty coffee in return as Lavi kissed him.

 

“Lavi that’s gross, you’re disgusting.” Allen whined, wiping his face on a sofa cushion.

 

Lavi snickered at him wiping his face with the back of his hand, placing the floral mug down (he must have grabbed one of Miranda’s by mistake) and sinking into the sofa.

 

“Sooooooo babe-“

 

“Allen.”

 

“Babe. What’s the plan for today?”

 

Allen hummed, “I don’t know about you but I really feel like murdering something in a video game.”

 

“Senseless murder it is!” Lavi cheered.

 

The rest of the week rolled by in a flurry of video games, soft kisses and a multitude of cuddles. And all too soon it was time for Lavi to leave. He tried his best to ignore the twisting in his gut, and failed miserably at trying not to cling to Allen like he was a life line.

 

The morning he was due to leave he gripped Allen tightly by the shoulders, looking pointedly into his eyes.

 

“You are coming to visit over summer, no protests that’s what’s happening.” He insisted.

 

A look of annoyance flashed across Allen’s face and Lavi wondered if he’d managed to fuck up this whole thing already but then Allen’s face melted into a fond look and he nodded.

 

They stood in silence for what felt like the longest time, Lavi rubbing circles into Allen’s collar bone with his thumbs. Allen fiddled with the car keys in his hand, the metal clicking together in his palm. This was probably the most Lavi had never wanted to go home, which was silly really. They’d see each other soon enough and they hadn’t exactly been joined at the hip for years or anything like that.

 

But there was this horrible aching in his chest that felt like it was pulling him down into the ground and gluing him in position.

 

“Lavi we need to go, you don’t want to miss your plane.” Allen told him, gently pulling Lavi’s hands from his shoulders and making to pick up one of Lavi’s bags.

 

That was _exactly_ what he wanted to do, he wanted to miss his plane and spend another week in Allen’s arms. But plane tickets were expensive and his logical side was winning, so instead he picked up his suitcase and followed Allen out to his car.

 

He stowed his suitcase away into the boot of the tiny little car and flopped down into the passenger seat. He whipped out his phone and flicked it to the camera, “Guys hey guys I’m in _Allen’s_ car.”

 

“Lavi.” Allen whined exasperatedly, pulling out into the road.

 

“Look at him, look at his cute little driving face!” Lavi exclaimed, hoping that if he kept a bouncy attitude in his vlog maybe the aching in his chest would recede a little.

 

“Lavi!” Allen protested turning red.

 

Lavi laughed at him, “C’mon lil’buddy tell the people where we’re headed.”

 

Allen glanced at him, took note of the tiny camera directed at his face and smiled lightly.

 

“We’re taking you to the airport so you can drag your sorry arse back to America.” He responded.

 

“My arse is lovely thank you very much.” Lavi responded huffily, taking in the interior of the rust bucket with his camera.

 

“I’m sure it is. But you’re arse also ended up on my doorstep completely unannounced.”

 

“Lies! Lies and slander you knew I was coming over to visit.” Lavi insisted, Allen rolled his eyes turning out onto the main road and sliding into the right lane. Lavi flipped the phone around so the camera was facing himself.

 

“So a couple of months back I found out this guy,” he jerked his head in Allen’s direction, “was planning on spending Christmas, his birthday _and_ New years alone! I know! Ridiculous! So I decided to come and visit over New Year’s didn’t I babe?”

 

Lavi saw Allen stiffen very briefly out of the corner of his eye, they had decided to keep their relationship private for now it was complicated enough without the fans sticking their noses in it.

 

Lavi’s casual flirting was a normal occurrence in all the videos they were in together, but it didn’t mean Allen couldn’t overthink the whole thing like the worry wart he was.

 

“It’s _Allen_. Two syllables. Very easy name to master.” Allen retorted smoothly.

 

“Babe’s cuter though.” Allen turned a bit pink.

 

“Anyway,” Lavi continued, “I’ve been recording bits of our merry New Years adventures and I’m going to mush them into one big vlog with this and upload it for you guy’s pleasure when I get back. Since I know how much you love this little British guy and seeing him in vlogs.”

 

Allen gave him an incredulous look, “Was that sarcasm?”

 

“What? No! Seriously they love you. I think the London Comic Con Vlog is my second most liked video _ever_.”

 

“W-what?” Allen stuttered, stunned beyond belief.

 

“Like I said lil’buddy they love you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

And there it was again that soft shocked little ‘oh’ that conveyed so many emotions all at once and made Lavi want to wrap Allen in his arms and tell him how special he was, how perfect he was and how he should love himself as much as everyone else did because he deserved to be loved.

 

“So tell the lovely folks at home what we’ve been up to Al.”

 

“Honestly we’ve been playing video games and watching films the entire time.” Allen informed the currently non-existent people watching the video.

 

“You could have at least spiced it up a little bit babe.”

 

“It’s Allen.”

 

Lavi hushed him and Allen rolled his eyes, focusing on the road.

 

“Soooo while what Al said is true we also did other things….” He paused wracking his brain for things they had done which he could tell their fans. Okay so yeah they’d gotten together but he wasn’t gunna tell them take in a hurry now was he?

 

“Weeeeeee……oh! We went to go see The Hobbit which was awesome. And then when we got back to Al’s we built George the Snowman. Poor fellow lived a short life.” He sniffed sadly, mourning to loss of their snowman friend.

 

“We played Tetris with Chinese food, I think most of you saw that on Twitter. We both cried at Toy Story 3-DON’T EVEN TRY TO DENY THAT ALLEN YOU KNOW YOU DID.”

 

Allen closed his mouth, struggling not to laugh at Lavi.

 

“I found out Allen is secretly pro at Fifa.”

 

“It’s _Nalei’s._ ” Allen insisted once more.

 

“Uhhuh, and that’s why _you’re_ so good at it right?”

 

Allen grumbled at him, Lavi sniggered in response.

 

“Whaaaat else did we do babe?”

 

“It’s _Allen_. And like I said really all we did was play video games and watch films the entire time.”

 

Lavi slowly came to realise that, aside from making out on the sofa, that really was all the two of them had done. He looked sadly into the camera, feigning tears, Allen laughed at him.

 

“Lavi just put on some cheesy music and sing along, you’ll feel better in no time.”

“Aye Aye Cap’n.” Lavi shut of the camera and put on his ‘super awesome playlist’.

\--

 

They arrived at the airport with time to spare and ended up sat opposite each other on squishy chairs with mugs of coffee between them.

 

“You will come and visit me in America won’t you?” Lavi asked yet again.

 

Allen rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes I’ll come visit stop asking already.”

 

Lavi beamed, sipping his coffee as Allen began to mull over dates.

 

“I should be finished by June and I won’t start again until late September. So really I’ll be free for ages and should be able to visit whenever.”

 

“You should bring Linalee and Nalei, oh and Miranda of course.” Lavi told him through a mouthful of pastry.

 

Allen looked up at him and reprimanded him for talking with his mouthful with his eyes alone. Ah they were going to make such a good old-married-couple. Lavi beamed at him before swallowing and regretting the decision as a lump of icing slid against the back of his throat making him gag a little. He hid his coughing fit behind his hand, Allen watched his eyes tear up and laughed.

 

When Lavi was finished being loud and annoying, Allen resumed their chat.

 

“I’m pretty sure Nalei’s going to be in India again this summer, but I’ll definitely ask them. If you’re sure you want all of us invading your life for a few weeks?”

 

“It’s only fair, considering I’ve invaded your life twice now.”

 

“You make a good point. So what would we do?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“In America I mean.”

 

Lavi pondered. They’d have to drive pretty far if they wanted to do anything really touristy. Obviously there were things around and about in his city to do. They could go out for drinks and food, he knew a nice Italian restaurant and Kanda knew a really friggin good Japanese place. Oh my god he could introduce Allen to Kanda.

 

He grinned openly at that though.

 

“Oh I do not like the look of that smile.” Allen mumbled.

 

“Don’t worry little buddy, don’t you worry.” He smirked across at Allen and a blush began to grow across the Brit’s cheeks.

 

He cracked his knuckles, “As for things to do….well I know some good food places,” Allen’s eyes visibly lit up at that one.

 

“And we should totally go bowling at this place nearby, it’s properly 50’s style it’s amazing. Also I’m totally taking you out clubbing because why the hell not. We’d have to drive and stay the night if you wanted to go do something really touristy like visit one of the National Parks, or a theme park or ya know something people go and stand near and take photos of.”

 

Allen laughed, “I’m not big on the whole standing around taking photo’s thing, especially if it’s a long drive. I guess we could just see what we feel like at the time.”

 

Lavi clicked his fingers, “We _could_ drive down to the beach and hang out there for a few days, ah it’d be the west coast in summer though so I imagine it’d be pretty busy and it’d be a long drive. Oh no wait! I’ve had a better idea. There’s a forest and a lake and cabins you can rent we could do that, that’s a lot closer. Would be colder but a little more private, less tourists more bears.”

 

“B…..bears?” Allen asked nervously.

 

Lavi laughed, “I’m only kidding. Well I’m not there _are_ bears but not near the tourist spots I don’t think. There’s probably ghosts though.”

 

“Gh-ghosts?!” Allen squeaked.

 

“I’m kidding babe, there’s no ghosts. Probably.” He added with a smirk revelling in the terror rolling off of Allen at this point.

 

“I think I like the sound of bowling better.” Allen mumbled.

 

Lavi chuckled again, checking the time and downing the rest of his coffee. It was time to leave.

 

Strangely enough he didn’t feel as bad as he did last time, perhaps having a concrete plan on when they would next meet had reassured him slightly. Perhaps knowing Allen returned his feelings meant he had less reason to worry about what the distance would do for them, which was illogical really but when had matters of the heart ever been logical?

 

Ah Lavi’s poetic side was showing. It was definitely time for him to leave.

 

As they approached the gates Lavi turned and wrapped Allen in a tight hug, Allen squeaked as he always did whenever Lavi gave him a surprise hug but quickly wrapped his arms around Lavi’s broad shoulders anyway.

 

Much to Lavi’s surprise Allen was the one who kissed him.

 

Yanking him down by his offensive scarf and pressing their lips together in something that felt more like a promise than a sign of affection. A promise that they’d be together again soon, that they’d talk as often as they could, that Allen wouldn’t stop thinking about Lavi for one single second.

 

They parted and the corners of Allen’s eyes were beginning to look wet. Lavi gripped his hands and quickly kissed both of his cheeks before gently saying:

 

“I love you.”

 

He released Allen’s hands and turned to leave, taking two paces forward and hearing a soft and timid “I love you too.” Before he was lost in the crowds and felt like he was already a million miles away.

 

\--

 

When Allen got home he made a cup of tea, decided that he was going to order Indian Takeaway for dinner, and set about catching up with Downton Abbey because there had been way too many Christmas specials on that he wanted to watch that he was still catching up with half of them.

 

He also texted Linalee.

 

_12:43pm [Allen Walker]: I may have acquired a boyfriend._

He waited all of about two minutes before his pone pinged at him.

 

_12:45pm [Linalee Lee]: WHAT???? EXPLAIN NOW! It better be Lavi, I SWEAR TO GOD IF ITS NOT LAVI I’M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND._

Allen laughed.

 

_12:47pm [Allen Walker]: It’s Lavi, please don’t beat my ass into the ground._

_12:50pm [Linalee Lee]: Okay I won’t beat your ass into the ground. How did you go about acquiring Lavi as your boyfriend?_

_12:51pm [Linalee Lee]: Happy 2013 btw >^-^>~~*_

Allen wasn’t too sure what that little emote was meant to be but he figured it was someone celebrating or similar. He took a moment to decide on what to write.

 

_1:05pm [Allen Walker]: So I went to go pick him up and he fell asleep in the car, which was adorable by the way not that you needed to know that oh god what’s wrong with me. Anyway we got back super later and we were super tired so we literally just went up to bed. And and I was half-way through changing and he stops me, hands me these pyjamas, calls me cute, kiSSES ME?!! And that’s how I acquired a boyfriend <3 Happy New Years to you too._

He waited.

 

_1:10pm [Linalee Lee]: You mean to tell me, Lavi has been your boyf for a WEEK and you’re only telling me now????? Allen Walker how dare you! How dare you keep your illicit gay romance a secret from me! Also you’re in love that’s what’s wrong with you. Congratulations!!!!_

_1:10pm [Linalee Lee]: Also you’re short._

Allen loved Linalee down to the core, she was one of if not _the_ best friend he had ever had in his life. And he knew she meant no harm by her messages, she was just disappointed that this gossip hadn’t reached her sooner.

 

_1:12pm [Allen Walker]: ahhhhhh I’m sorry Lina I was just so busy I forgot to message you ;^; forgive meeeeee. Also I am not short how dare you._

_1:14pm [Linalee Lee]: I’ll forgive you if you tell me everything important about you and mr tall ginger and handsome right now. Are you sure this is what you want though Allen? It’s not that I don’t think you and Lavi are made for eachother, I do, but long distance is hard and I don’t want to see you get hurt._

Ah there was the concerned Linalee he knew and loved.

 

_1:20pm [Allen Walker]: He’s not that handsome. Okay so apparently he’s known me since I first started YouTube which is probably the single most embarrassing thing in the entire world. He also said he’s liked me for a really long time but only realised it when we first met in person. We decided not to tell the fans yet because…..well you never know how they’re going to react. He almost had a run in with Cross thank god I managed to dodge that bullet. He also tackled me through a snowman, knows Frank Sinatra off by heart and Lina he dances when he cooks. I can’t handle this. Send help. I’m pretty sure it’s what I want. He makes me happy. But I just worry I’m not good enough for him you know, I’m Allen Walker I’m no one special._

He sighed, sitting back and watching the drama unfold on the TV. It was ten minutes before Linalee replied, which meant this was either going to be a long text or a meaningful one or both. Or that she’d simply been busy.

 

_1:30pm [Linalee Lee]: He is so that handsome don’t even try to deny youre smitten for his freckles. Omg that is embarrassing, its okay we’ll get him back if we go to Murica he’s got to have some baby photo’s lying around somewhere that we can exploit. Awwwwww allen that’s so adorable! Youre both too sweet it’s sickening stop that at once. That’s probably a wise decision, do you think you’ll let them know? Those are all good things. You’re Allen Walker of course you’re someone special, do I need to write an embarrassingly long sappy essay to explain why? As long as you’re happy together that’s all that really matters._

Allen smiled.

 

_1:32pm [Allen Walker]: Thank you for not writing a sappy essay that’s much appreciated, I’d truly lose all of my masculinity if someone saw me crying over a text while watching Downton. Thank you though Linalee, it still means a lot. And yes I assume we will, either that or someone will find out and spread it around the fandom._

 

Allen genuinely wasn’t sure which of those two things was more likely to happen first.

 

Actually knowing the two of them they were likely to forget that they were livestreaming and say something ridiculous to each other. And _then_ the fandom would spread it around and it would be a combination of efforts that lead to their eventual downfall.

 

Not that Allen was overly worried about the fans.

 

Well no he was that was a lie.

 

Okay so he wasn’t worried about _his_ fans.

 

Allen’s own fans had always been nice, they wouldn’t watch him if they didn’t like him. Okay sure so maybe like 20% of his fans were horrible sometimes but he could deal with that. It was the mutual he was worried about, and Lavi’s fans.

 

The mutuals were okay, though Allen knew they were just there for Lavi really. The views on the videos he did with lavi were always higher than any he did by himself, not that he minded all that much.

 

Lavi’s fans could be a little boisterous sometimes. Something about them was louder and more confident than his fans. Maybe it was down to their different Let’s Play styles, or editing styles. Who knows. Either way Allen wasn’t sure how they’d react to their favourite Let’s Player being in a relationship. How the ‘COD boys’ (as Allen liked to call them) would react to Lavi dating a guy, how the really over the top girls would wail about lost love and invade Allen’s private life looking for negative things to throw at Lavi.

 

Obviously the Laven shippers would be ecstatic, which made up about 60% of their shared audience. It was just the rest they, well Allen had to worry about because honestly no one was going to yell at Lavi he was too big in the gaming world to be yelled at at this point.

 

_1:38pm [Allen Walker]: Lavi invited us over in summer. All of us. Im pretty sure Nalei’s busy and Miranda won’t want to travel but I figured you’d want to come?_

_1:38pm [Linalee Lee]: ID LOVE TO! OMG IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO VISIT AMERICA!_

Allen laughed again as frantic texts began to pour into his phone from Linalee who was now far too excited for her own good.

 

\--

 

The rest of January was spent sheltering from the cold with hot chocolate and movies and skype calls. At least until Allen had to go back to University. He complained every livestream about walking precariously on the ice and falling over on the way to lectures. Lavi had little sympathy.

 

February bought about Valentine’s Day, so naturally Lavi spent the entire month playing dating sims and Allen rolled his eyes a lot. Lavi didn’t lament about his love life this year, which the fans picked up on and questioned but he gave no reply. Allen had never been a Valentine’s Day person but when he saw a set of matching t-shirts that said ‘Player 1’ and ‘Player 2’ with little 8-bit heart bars on both he couldn’t resist. Lavi had squealed at him over Skype the day the gift arrived at his apartment, on February the 18th but oh well it was close enough. Allen had blushed and looked at his keyboard for ten straight minutes before Lavi finally managed to get him to look up.

 

March was shockingly uneventful in many ways. They started every Skype call with ‘I miss you’ and ended them with ‘I love you’. Allen thought that was meant to be hard to say, but he found those three little words slipping off his tongue easily and was overjoyed at how happy it made Lavi look every time.

 

It rained in April, it rained a lot. It rained so much in fact that the power in Lavi’s apartment block kept flickering on and off for weeks as the basement parking and maintenance area flooded, shorting a tonne of fuses and making Lavi worry for the state of his motorbike. It was also the first time he mentioned his baby to Allen.

 

Lavi was sprawled on the sofa, listening to water rush past the windows the only light coming from the streetlights outside and the LCD screen of his phone.

 

_8:14pm [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: At least the wifi’s still working on your phone though._

Lavi conceded that this was true. Amazingly the wifi was holding strong or at least as strong as it could do (Lavi wouldn’t trust it to hold a Skype call but messaging it could handle), as was the heating (thank the gods for that one) which meant he could message Allen and complain at him.

 

_8:15pm [Lavi Bookman]: But the basement’s flooding!! My poor babbbby so cold and alone down there. I swear Reever’s going to have hell to pay if she’s been damaged. >.<_

_8:16pm [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: Car?_

_8:17pm [Lavi Bookman]: Motorbike. 2007 Yamaha Road Star, she’s getting on a bit now but I got her for a decent price a couple of years after she was made, fixed her up and gave her a nice shiny paint job._

_8:20pm [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: She? And I just looked it up on Google, you’re not going to make me ride that death trap are you?_

_8:22pm [Lavi Bookman]: Motorbikes are always ‘she’, like boats c’mon buddy get with the game. Her name’s Big Hammer and yes I am totally making you ride her._

_8:23pm [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: Lavi no._

_8:24pm [Lavi Bookman]: It’s only fair babe, I’ve been in your death trap after all._

_8:25pm [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: The rust bucket is not a death trap._

_8:26pm [Lavi Bookman]: omfg you just called your own car ‘The Rust Bucket’ that’s it I have succeeded, I have won. I AM VICTORIOUS._

Allen went to bed shortly after that.

 

And then it was May and Allen was so busy with University Work that the Friday night streams were cancelled until the beginning of June. Lavi silently beat down any fans that complained, taking over the helm and streaming solo for a few weeks and explaining that he was only doing this while Allen was busy with work and that everyone should go send him supportive words because University is hard.

 

A teary Allen called him on Skype the next day and wordlessly sent him screen shots of all the messages he had received. Lavi was suddenly very proud of his fans.

 

It was also Linalee’s birthday so Lavi sent her glittering butterfly hanging ornaments for her room that she absolutely fell in love with instantly. Apparently the group back in the UK went out for Italian food and then drinks. Linalee’s brother turned up unexpectedly but was welcomed along and was kept in check by Allen the entire time.

 

_3:22am [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: I have never met a grown man so panicked about a fly in someone elses drink before in my life._

Allen lazed around like a cat for the most part in June. Doing nothing but playing games, messaging Lavi and catching up on some much needed rest. It was Kanda’s birthday and Lavi spent the evening pissing off his friend and trying to set him up with Linalee. Which resulted in Lavi calling Linalee and pressing the phone to Kanda’s ear, which then resulted in a very confused Linalee and a very angry Kanda.

 

In July they made plans for Allen’s visit.

 

 _“Okay,”_ came Allen’s voice across the Skype call. _“So Lina and I are going to get to yours for August 7 th so that we can annoy you on your birthday and then we’ll head home on……the 21st?”_

Lavi scanned the calendar and bit back the words ‘just stay forever please’ and nodded affirmative.

 

“So you guys are gunna be here for two weeks?”

 

Allen nodded, _“If..if that’s okay? We can go earlier if you wa-“_

“Allen I would let you stay here forever if you wanted.” Lavi replied sincerely. Allen’s face burned red and Lavi sniggered at him.

 

He looked around his apartment and grimaced, “I will have to tidy though, oh boy do I have to do some tidying.” He scratched at the back of his head as Allen gave him a critical stare.

 

_“How bad can it possibly be?”_

 

Lavi glanced at the piles of books in the living room, he kept forgetting bookcases were a thing he owned.

 

“It’s not……well…..hm. On a scale of one to ten how much do you enjoy tripping over books?”

 

Allen raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll take that as a two then. I need to clean, I’ve been meaning to for ages but now I finally have an excuse. So if you and Lina-Lady start looking at plane tickets and I’ll start planning out our two weeks’ worth of adventures!”

 

Allen smiled softly at him through his tiny web-cam and Lavi’s heart jumped in his chest. He was aching to see Allen again. He could feel it in his bones. He’d coped with the long distance fine so far, at least when it was the day time. When Lavi was busy he was fine. If he was recording, or editing, or playing just for the hell of it, or cooking, or catching up on terrible tv, he was fine then.

 

It was when he tried to sleep. When he lay down in the covers and closed his eyes he could feel the aching. The want to wrap his arms around Allen again. His arms looped around pillows and blankets, burying his face under the covers but the ache was there. He tried to stop thinking about Allen but he couldn’t, his mind running in circles around the Brit recalling conversations they’d had and hearing Allen’s laugh in his head. He tried blocking the thoughts out with music, but that only resulted in dreams of Allen’s face, of Allen moving to the music, dancing, spinning, pulling him closer, and kissing him.

 

Some nights, when the music was right and Lavi had been awake far too long, his hand would stray beneath the sheets and he’d feel the heat rushing throughout his body as Allen whispered in his head. He’d feel the sweat sliding down the back of his neck as he bit the corner of the sheets, coming hard with a breathy whisper of ‘Allen’ and the feeling of guilt slowly washing over him.

 

And he knows he shouldn’t feel guilty.

 

It’s not like Allen is some poor innocent unsuspecting teenager. Allen is a twenty year old man who gets flustered and embarrassed at Lavi’s dirty jokes but knows full well what his smirk does to Lavi. Allen is a devil that looks like an angel.

 

But Lavi still feels guilty sometimes.

 

Because he doesn’t want anyone, not even himself even though he knows it’s not true, to think that’s all he sees in Allen. He doesn’t want people to think Allen’s just another fling, but a more exotic one this time. He doesn’t want people to think all he wants is sex. Sex is a bonus but Allen is all he wants really.

 

And he knows it’s silly. But he can’t help it.

 

He set about looking for things for them to do.

 

He’d convinced (blackmailed) Kanda into coming with them to any and all meals out because really he would feel horrible if he made Linalee third-wheel the entire time. He got Krory and Kanda to come bowling. Krory was bringing Eliade which balanced the girl-boy ratio a little and gave them a nice round six. He’d have liked Kanda’s brothers to come but Noise didn’t really enjoy bowling, said it was too loud to really know where he was, and Daisya was on some strange football training week.

 

He really wanted to take them to this place called ‘Magic Cat’, which despite the god awful name, was a really really _really_ swanky club run by one of the most beautiful women alive who had rejected his advances numerous times with her aloof stare or by getting the bar-tender Mimi to make him a terrible drink. Lulubell.

 

Lavi, obviously, had no romantic or sexual interest in Lulubell anymore. Allen was all he wanted. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate her good looks and _really freaking nice_ club.

 

They had to go to the park one day and stay until the evening because it was a big beautiful area in the city that was big enough that if you got to the middle you could stargaze.

 

Lavi really wanted to go to the cabins down by Lake Noah but had yet to convince Kanda to come along with them. And Kanda _needed_ to come with them. Firstly to give them a better deal and save them money by having four people there. Secondly to try and get him to mellow out a bit because _seriously_. And thirdly, so that Lavi could set him up with Linalee because that needed to be a thing that happened.

 

Speaking of Linalee.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

_“It’s Allen.”_

“Is Linalee okay with sleeping on the sofa for two weeks?” he continued, ignoring Allen’s correction. “Because I would totally 100 percent give Lina-Lady my bed but the two of us can’t both physically fit on the sofa and I don’t have a second room.”

 

Allen smiled at him through the camera and Lavi’s heart ached like an old house.

 

_“Linalee said she’d rather stay in a Hotel by herself and just come by in the mornings.”_

 

“Why?” Lavi asked, wondering why Linalee turned down the offer of free accommodation.

 

_“She said something about ‘boy smell’ and third-wheeling into the sun.”_

Lavi laughed, he couldn’t exactly deny that would be the case. He hadn’t seen Allen in months and was planning on sticking to him like glue for the duration of his stay.

 

Lavi spent the next few days trying to tidy up his apartment which ended up with him pulling all of the books he owned off of their shelves and alphabetising them across the living room floor before putting them back again.

 

“Why do I own so many books?” he moaned one afternoon.

 

 _“Because you’re a nerd.”_ Allen had replied.

 

Lavi had also decided to attempt to clean the other areas of his humble, nerdy little house.

 

The bathroom hadn’t been too much trouble, sure the shower needed scrubbing down and the cabinets needed sorting through and the floor had to be mopped but it wasn’t too bad.

 

The living room had been a disorganised mess. And since Lavi had alphabetised his books he decided he should do the same to his games, and his dvds. And that he should organise his cables better, and actually put up those framed posters he’d been meaning to put up for months. And it all took longer than he’d anticipated but it was okay.

 

His bedroom was much the same and the best he could do was tidy up his work space and pray Allen didn’t look under the bed.

 

There was no saving the laundry room, not really.

 

The kitchen, good lord the kitchen. Now it wasn’t that it was dirty, oh no Lavi kept his kitchen clean thank you very much. No it was the cupboards that had been a problem, the ridiculous amount of food he seemed to own. Why Lavi had four tubs of peanut butter he would never know. And god it had taken so long to clean everything out.

 

By the time everything was done Lavi was exhausted and about ready to collapse.

 

So he did just that. Lavi flopped down onto the sofa with a groan. He flicked on the TV and let a string of terrible cooking programmes play in succession.

 

_3:47pm [Lavi Bookman]: My apartment is officially clean._

 

_3:52pm [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: Woohoo congratulations!_

Lavi sent him a picture of his freshly cleaned apartment.

 

_3:56pm [Allen ‘Buzzkill’ Walker]: Swanky. Are you watching Cupcake Wars?_

_3:58pm [Lavi Bookman]: So what if I am? Cupcakes are delicious._

Allen didn’t respond to that Lavi suspected he might be too busy rolling his eyes into oblivion. So what if Lavi liked terrible reality TV cooking programmes?

 

If Allen was allowed to like period costume dramas (oh yeah Lavi had seen it recorded and was just waiting for the opportune moment to bring it up) Lavi was allowed to like terrible reality TV cooking programmes.

 

Lavi spent the week before Linalee and Allen’s arrival making sure everything was prepared and badgering Kanda into coming with them on their woodland adventure. Kanda’s patience was eventually warn thin enough that he agreed to come along with a yell of:

 

“Alright! Fine! I’ll come with you, and your stupid boyfriend and your stupid dumbass boyfriend’s stupidly cute friend or your stupid adventure!”

 

“You just called Linalee cute.”

 

“Fuck. Off.”

 

Allen and Linalee’s plane landed the next week at 7:53pm. The taxi dropped Linalee off at her hotel at 9:35pm. Allen arrived outside Lavi’s apartment at 10:03pm.

 

“Allen!” Lavi cried, dashing out the front doors and running to Allen as fast as his legs would carry him.

 

Allen looked up from where he was wrestling his suitcase to face the right way as the taxi sped away into the night. His face split into a joyous smile and he abandoned his suitcase in favour of opening up his arms to welcome Lavi back into his life.

 

Lavi collided with enough enthusiasm that he sent Allen stumbling back a few paces. Allen told him off for this, but his arms wrapped tightly around Lavi and brought him in close. Lavi held him like that, out on the street for what felt like the longest time but then the front door that he’d left open started beeping angrily at him and he tore himself away.

 

Lavi reached out for Allen’s abandoned suitcase and began tugging it toward the doors.

 

“Ah Lavi I can do that it’s fine!” Allen insisted, shrugging his rucksack higher up onto his shoulder and doing a weird little half jog to catch up with him.

 

“Babe-“

 

“It’s Allen.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re still correcting me. Anyway, babe, you’ve been on a plane for seven hours let me be a gentleman.”

 

Allen huffed but let him drag the black suitcase through the lobby and into an elevator.

 

“Sooooo how was the flight?” Lavi asked for the sake of making small talk.

 

In all honesty poor Allen looked exhausted and Lavi realised that his ideas of sitting up late and talking about all the things that had happened whilst they were apart from each other may have to wait until tomorrow.

 

As if to further prove Lavi’s thoughts Allen attempted to stifle a yawn as he replied.

 

“Honestly? Horrendous. But planes always are to my experience. I’m not sure I’ve ever had an easy flight in my life.”  Allen informed him.

 

Lavi tossed an arm across his shoulders as the elevator pinged.

 

“Well you’re here now Lil’Buddy. No more scary planes for two weeks.”

 

Allen rolled his eyes, “I’m not scared of planes Lavi. I’m just not overly fond of large sweaty men snoring very loudly for four hours.”

 

“Well you’re not going to enjoy sharing a bed with me very much are you?” Lavi quipped sarcastically.

 

“You don’t snore that badly.” Allen waved his hand dismissively.

 

Lavi was unaware that he snored but he’d take Allen’s word for it since well Allen was likely to know. He wondered if Allen’s words were implying that he was large and sweaty, he’d take large that was fair enough he was a rather lanky fellow after all. But sweaty? That wasn’t true in the slightest. Was it?

 

Lavi gave his armpit a sly sniff as he unlocked his apartment door.

 

As far as he could tell he wasn’t sweaty. He smelt of his deodorant, and his aftershave that he may or may not have put on just to impress Allen a little bit. Not that he’d ever admit to that. Lavi just naturally smelt of sawdust and cut grass. Obviously.

 

Allen entered first and Lavi was suddenly very self-conscious about his little apartment.

 

The front door opened into a little hall way at the end of which sat one of many bookcases, a fitting introduction to Lavi’s home. The first room on the left was a little cloak room of sorts, with the washer, the dryer a rack of shoes and a basket of dirty laundry Lavi really should get around to washing.

 

The second room off the hall was Lavi’s humble bathroom. Next to that was his bedroom, which he’d tidied adequately enough he hoped. He had a sneaking suspicion that Allen would laugh at his rug, which was reminiscent of the magic carpet from Aladdin, only red.

 

The living room was open plan and contained a grand total of seven bookcases, admittedly some of the shelves had dvds and games on but it was still a ridiculous number of books for a single person to own. Lavi liked the kitchen the most, kitchens were always his favourite. So many good memories were made in kitchens.

 

He was excited to show Allen his little balcony one evening.

 

Not tonight though, he reasoned as Allen yawned again.

 

“Welcome to Casa de Lavi.” He proclaimed, Allen rolled his eyes and wandered into the living room.

 

“Good lord you do have a lot of books don’t you?” Allen sounded surprised, he must have thought Lavi had been exaggerating.

 

“I did tell you babe.” Lavi gently rolled Allen’s suitcase into his bedroom, before returning to Allen’s side and giving him a brief kiss on the cheek which made the little guy blush and adorable shade of pink.

 

“Do you want anything to eat, or drink? Or do you just want to go to sleep?” Lavi asked gently, wrapping his arms around Allen because really he’d been longing to do that for months now.

 

“I think I’d quite like to go to sleep.” Allen mumbled against his chest.

 

“Aye aye Captain sleep it is.”

 

They made their way into Lavi’s bedroom, Allen giggled at his rug and asked “Are you about to show me a whole new world?”

 

“Not tonight babe.” Lavi had replied, winking.

 

Allen made to open his suitcase but Lavi insisted that could wait until tomorrow and to just borrow one of his shirts for the evening. After five minutes of arguing Allen ended up curled into Lavi’s chest wearing a faded oversized ‘Ravenclaw’ t-shirt, fast asleep.

 

Lavi had never felt so at home in his life.

 

\---

 

 

Lavi had planned the two weeks he and Allen were together meticulously.

 

He had a schedule, he had a plan and he was going to follow it.

 

He was going to follow it.

 

Today they would go nowhere because jet lag, well maybe they’d go grab food if Linalee and Allen were up for it.

 

On Sunday Lavi wanted to take them on a jolly adventure through the city and then they would go bowling because it was the easiest time for Krory and Eliade.

 

Monday was Cards Against Humanity night, and yes an entire evening was going to be dedicated to that game. Well actually it was ‘Family Game Night’, as Lavi liked to call it, with Allen, Linalee, Kanda and anyone else who decided to show up. He had guitar hero, he had cards against humanity, he had monopoly if for some god forsaken reason they wanted to play that, he had Mario kart.

 

He was prepared.

 

Tuesday was as yet unplanned. Tuesday was a free day. Tuesday was a mystery. Maybe they’d go to Dairy Queen, Allen had wanted to go to Dairy Queen.

 

Wednesday was, weather permitting, picnic and park day.  And yes that sounded awfully like something a group of little old ladies would do but screw it Lavi liked the park and he liked food and he liked getting right in the middle of the park and looking up at the stars.

 

Thursday they were going on a ‘camping’ supplies run. Not that they were actually camping but you know it’s the thought that counts right? Right. And that meant Wal Mart and Lavi was ridiculously stoked to see Allen’s reaction to Wal Mart.

 

Friday was heading down to the lake day aka epic road trip day. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Then they were in the Cabins until the Tuesday, which then meant yet another epic road trip. And then three days to squeeze in Magic Cat and taking Allen out on Big Hammer.

 

That was the plan and so far it was going well. It was a little after midday and Allen was sat opposite him on the sofa, plate of pancakes on his lap and mug of tea steadily cooling on the table, gushing about the recent goings on and anything that came to his mind by the sounds of it.

 

Lavi didn’t’ mind. He loved hearing Allen ramble. He rarely did it on Skype for fear of annoying his flatmates but gods above he was so endearing when he rambled. Listening to him go off on tangents about video games and cooking and socks was the best thing that ever happened. Ever.

 

“Socks with pugs dressed as Gandalf, Lavi. Socks. With pugs. Dressed as Gandalf. Best day of my life I swear.” Allen exclaimed.

 

Lavi sniggered into his coffee.

 

As amazing as those socks sounded he couldn’t help but feel Allen was getting a little over excited about them. The guy was practically jumping up and down from excitement. Maybe Lavi should have more closely monitored the amount of syrup Allen had put on his pancakes. Yeah he probably should have done that. He’d have to remember for next time.

 

“What was I talking about again?” Allen asked him.

 

“Honestly babe I have no idea.”  Lavi told him, patting him on the knee reassuringly.

 

Allen pouted, “I was rambling again wasn’t I?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Allen turned pink and continued to stuff pancakes into his mouth, “Show whass the plan?”

 

“I was thinking we do basically nothing today and then go out for delish Italian food.” Lavi told him.

 

“I like the sound of that! Lina’s coming as well right?”

 

“Of course lil buddy. Kanda’s gunna be tagging along as well.” Lavi informed him.

 

A wicked grin spread across Allen’s face and oh boy Lavi wasn’t sure if was excited by the concept of Allen and Kanda ripping into each other face to face or if he was terrified by it.

 

The two of them spent the first half of the day sniggering at the internet sat out on Lavi’s balcony or making up ridiculous backstories for anyone they saw walking in the street below.

 

“Those four kids,” Lavi began pointing at a group of pre-teens with back-packs, “are totally part of a team that all, like, have robots hidden under the school and they team up to defeat monsters by merging into a _bigger_ robot.”

 

Allen giggled, watching as the four kids rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

 

“You see that little old man, the one with the red hat?” Allen pointed, Lavi’s eyes followed his hand. “He is totally, one hundred percent, a snake milker.”

 

“A _snake milker_? What on earth does a snake milker do?”

“Well. He milks snakes.”

 

And that was how the day went, until Linalee turned up in the afternoon.

 

They met Kanda outside the restaurant and the moment he and Allen’s eyes met the tension was thick enough that Lavi was certain even the sharpest knife in _Luce Stellare_ wouldn’t be able to cut through it.

 

Lavi bounced nervously on the balls of his feet as Kanda folded his arms and looked Allen up and down.

 

“You’re shorter than I was expecting.”

 

Lavi clapped his hands together quickly, “OKAY!” he shouted enthusiastically, effectively cutting off Allen before a full on fight could break out. The fight could happen later once they had eaten some food because really Lavi was pretty dang hungry.

 

“Allen, Linalee this is Kanda!” he gestured at his angry looking friend.

 

“Kanda this is Allen and his _really_ cute friend Linalee who you should spend most of your night talking to and hopefully flirting with.” Lavi continued.

 

Silence spread between the four of them, Kanda apparently struck speechless by Lavi’s forwardness.

 

“Well,” chimed Linalee, “that sounds like fun. It’s a pleasure to meet you Kanda.”  Sticking out her hand and charming him quite effectively into a conversation.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I like Linalee?” Lavi whispered conspiratorially to Allen.

 

“You might have.” Allen chuckled.

 

Lavi clapped his hands together, again, “Alright my homies-“

 

“My homies?” Allen queried, Lavi shushed him.

 

“My homies! Let’s go get some tasty pasta.”

 

Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least, not for lack of trying to smooth things over on Linalee’s part. But really there was only so much one woman could do when two of the party clearly loved antagonising each other and the third loved watching them fight.

 

After Allen and Kanda’s _fifth_ argument about mushrooms (which had been fully instigated by Lavi sneaking a mushroom onto Kanda’s plate, _again_ ) Linalee had sat back in her chair with a sigh and set about recording the mess that was dinner.

 

“Mushrooms are _always_ good on pizza.”

 

“Mushrooms _ruin_ everything short arse.”

 

Allen frowned, twisting pasta around his fork in an incredibly passive aggressive manner which was pretty impressive. There was a moment of silence, in which only the sound of knives and forks could be heard.

 

Allen sighed and dropped his fork.

 

“ _How_ can you _not_ like mushrooms?”

 

“Oh for fu-“ Kanda slapped his hands on the table, “Drop it with the mushrooms short arse!”

 

“But _they’re amazing!_ ”

 

Linalee glanced over at Lavi, “I can’t believe they’re still on this.”

 

“I know isn’t it amazing!”  he exclaimed gleefully.

 

Linalee met his gleaming eyes with a level stare, “This is the real reason you’re dating Allen isn’t it?”

 

“Yes. Yes it is.”

 

Allen glanced up at the sound of his name, “What was that?”

 

“Nothing dear.” Lavi replied sweetly.

 

Allen narrowed his eyes, “You’re being suspicious Bookman.”

 

They finished their meal without any more mushroom related arguments (there was one about mozzarella though which was just far too ridiculous to warrant an argument really), ushered into Kanda’s car and sped off into the night and back towards Lavi’s apartment where they had desert because everyone loves desert and desert should always be eaten (in Lavi’s humble opinion).

 

It was a little past midnight when Lavi and Allen walked Linalee back to her hotel. And about one when they tucked down in bed. Lavi wrapped Allen up in the sheet like a burrito and cackled mercilessly as Allen kicked frantically to break free. Burrito-Allen finally flopped down in defeat whining pitifully until Lavi took pity and unwrapped him.

 

“You’re mean and I’m leaving you.” Allen mumbled into Lavi’s chest.

 

“Sure you are Lil’Buddy.”

 

\---

Sunday was city adventure and bowling day.

 

Well more accurately, it was walk downtown to Starbucks for lunch and pointing out various places to Allen and Linalee who spent most of the time marvelling at the sheer amount of people that were milling around and the size of everything day.

 

“This is the biggest Starbucks I have ever seen.” Allen muttered, probably without even realising what he was saying, as they walked through the doors.

 

Lavi laughed at him which earnt him a punch to the shoulder.

 

“This is the biggest coffee… _ever_.” Linalee whispered in awe, Lavi found himself sniggering again.

 

On the way back to Lavi’s apartment they popped into a few shops here and there that Lavi wouldn’t have even thought twice about entering before now; a tiny book store, a strange shop Lavi was convinced probably belonged to a witch and a small bakery where Allen bought a box of doughnuts just because he could.

 

When they returned to the apartment, the three of them begrudgingly set down some ground rules regarding vlogging.  Linalee was determined to vlog most of their adventures and honestly the other two were fine with that because that was more her area of expertise than either of theirs. She could show however much of Lavi’s city/apartment that she wanted (so long as no one found out the address he was happy), but if she could edit out as much of Lavi and Allen being the sickeningly adorable couple that they were that would be great.

 

Linalee had laughed, “I’ll try my best. I don’t want to be the one to spill this secret. That one’s on you two.”

 

\---

 

Allen didn’t think he’d ever seen a grown man and woman so excited about the concept of bowling before in his life. Lavi was skipping across the carpark heading to what appeared to be a bowling alley still stuck in the 50’s, Linalee was prancing along behind him spinning every so often to film Allen and Kanda’s much less enthusiastic approach.

 

“C’mon you two!” Lavi called enthusiastically, waving them over frantically before disappearing inside the bowling alley.

 

Allen pushed open the door, huffing as Kanda shoulder barged past him and smirked. He was hit with a wave of noise and warmth. Allen would admit the place was rather cute, dressed up to look like diner in red and turquoise.

 

Lavi and Linalee were stood over by the desk that gave out the bowling shoes with Krory, who Allen recognised from that one fateful Lord of The Rings evening, and a small blonde woman who must have been Eliade.

 

Lavi pulled Allen into a one armed embrace as soon as he walked over.

 

“Krory-kins, Eliade _this_ ,” he nodded his head in Allen’s general direction, “is my boyfriend Allen.”

 

Allen felt his face heat up. He’d never been introduced as someone’s boyfriend before. It was surprisingly nice. Lavi gave Allen’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Allen this my good old _totally not_ a vampire buddy Krory and his lovely lady Eliade.” He finished with a flourish of his hand.

 

“Hello.” Allen waved weakly, mentally kicking himself in the butt for sounding so lame.

 

“It’s nice to meet you in person Allen.” Krory smiled gently, reaching out to shake Allen’s hand. Before Allen could reply, Lavi clapped down on his shoulders.

 

“Enough small talk more bowling!” He cried, thrusting his fist in the air and turning to the counter where he seemed to be successfully charming the woman working there into giving him the nicest pair of bowling shoes.

 

Allen shook his head fondly. Krory chuckled at him, “He’s lucky to have you Allen. He needs someone to keep him grounded.”

 

Allen turned bright red and wondered if this type of gentle teasing was common from Krory. He could hear Linalee giggling at him so he quickly nodded an acknowledgement to Krory and skittered over to the desk where he began an incredibly awkward conversation where he tried his best to figure out what on earth his shoe size was in American sizing.

 

Lavi came to his rescue, Allen felt himself turning redder by the second.

 

“Gosh I haven’t been bowling since I was a little kid.” Linalee smiled at Allen as Lavi set about plugging everyones names into the machine, “I wonder if they’ll let us put the bumpers up?”

 

“No bumpers Lina-Lady, this is going to be a battle of wits and skill that only the bravest of bowling champions will succeed at.” He informed sagely, while simultaneously typing the name ‘SWAGLORD’ into the machine.

 

Lavi should not have been allowed to dictate the names, no one should have given him that power.

 

Their lane was now occupied by:

 

SWAGLORD (Lavi)

mittensthekitten (Kanda)

VamPIEr (Krory)

Blondie (Eliade)

AngrySmall (Allen)

cuteybooty (Linalee, by her command)

 

It didn’t seem to matter to Lavi that only the first four letters were actually displayed on the monitor making them; swag, mitt, vamp, blon, angr and cute respectively. Lavi seemed to think he was a comedic genius; no one else did. Well Allen did, a little, secretly. But that was probably just because of the way Lavi’s v-neck dipped just low enough to show his collar bone and the way the lights highlighted it just right and Allen was getting way too distracted apparently because everyone else had turned to look at him.

 

“Sorry?” he asked weakly.

 

“Do you want curly fries?” Lavi asked him for what Allen suspected was probably the third time in past minute.

 

“That’s a silly question Lavi, of course I want curly fries.” Allen told him.

“Best get two extra bowls then if you’re going to be eating them.”

“Wow. Rude.”

 

Lavi waved away Allen’s fake offense and dashed off, dragging Krory behind him, to go collect said curly fries and ‘a butt load of pepsi’.  There was beat of silence as the remaining, _quieter_ members of their bowling crew glanced at one another.

 

“Is he always that energetic?” Eliade asked and Allen suddenly realised that she probably hadn’t spent that much time with Lavi before.

 

“Yes.” The rest of them replied in unison.

 

\---

 

As it turned out Allen was about as good at bowling as he was at drawing i.e. absolutely terrible. Luckily enough for him everyone else was also terrible.

 

Linalee’s first three balls had been gutter-balls until she finally got the hang of things. Kanda had successfully managed to perform what was _apparently_ called a ‘7-10 split’ every first throw so far, it was actually quite impressive. Krory had just dropped the ball and then spent an agonising three minutes watching it slowly roll toward the pins, and Eliade had accidentally gotten her fingers stuck in the bowling ball and they had to use chip grease to get it off.

 

Lavi’s failure though had been _magnificent._

He had been his usual overconfident, swaggering self. Teasing the others for their failures, talking about how he was _‘Bowling champ of ‘_ 75’ even though he certainly had not been alive in 1975. Lining up his shot, getting into perfect form, and then throwing the bowling ball directly into the neighbouring alley.

 

Allen had laughed until he cried and Linalee managed to get the whole thing on camera. Lavi had taken it in his stride as he walked back to pick another ball out the machine.

 

“As it turns out; one eye, _slight_ hindrance to bowling.” He told them.

 

Kanda snorted his amusement and Allen sniggered at him, everyone else looked confused.  But Lavi had already turned back to the lane before any of them could do so much as laugh.

 

Linalee had won the first game, Eliade the second and Lavi had insisted they bow down to the new Queens of Bowling, which had attracted a little bit of attention.

 

“You are _awful_ at bowling.” Allen informed him sweetly once they returned to Lavi’s place, leaning against the back of the sofa with his hands on his hips.

 

“Oh well now that’s no way to treat a cripple.” Lavi feigned hurt as he sauntered over, leaning over Allen and watching as his face turned red.

 

“O-oh? And how would you rather I treated a cripple then?” Allen asked, voice a little shaky and god he hated himself for it because he was trying to flirt here but his damn voice was betraying him.

 

Lavi smirked at him, “I heard a rumour somewhere that cripples quite like kisses. Think you can manage that?”

 

Allen looped his arms across Lavi’s shoulders, “I think I can manage that.”

 

And he did in fact manage it. Pulling Lavi down gently by his neck and pressing their lips together. Lavi hummed behind his smile, pushing forward and teasing Allen’s mouth open. Allen felt the familiar pleasant tingle in his spine that always came from kissing Lavi, it was a good feeling he decided as Lavi pushed closer once again.

 

“Careful.” Allen warned as the two of them tipped back dangerously, hanging over the edge of the back of the sofa precariously.

 

“Careful is no fun” Lavi mumbled against Allen’s ear making him shiver.

 

Lavi gripped Allen’s waist, tipped him fully back, and dropped him down onto the sofa. Allen squeaked in what must have been a combination of fear and confusion, hands scrabbling for purchase and managing to tug Lavi down on top of him

 

“Damnit Lavi! Don’t do that!” Allen protested, thumping Lavi’s chest with a fist.

 

Lavi sniggered at him before kissing at his neck, which successfully cut off any and all of Allen’s protests because he really _really_ liked it when Lavi did that. Allen shifted, tilting his head to the side. Lavi’s teeth grazed his skin, Allen threw all caution to the wind and wrapped his legs around Lavi’s waist.

 

Lavi glanced up at him, looking smug. Allen rolled his eyes, “You are the literal _worst_ and I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.”

“No. I don’t.”

 

Allen pulled Lavi up to kiss him again and things just got more and more heated from there. Allen would be hard pressed to remember the exact events that ended up with the two of them in laying in red bed sheets, Lavi trailing kisses up and down in inside of his thighs. Allen mentally squirmed at the thought of Lavi getting up close and personal with all of his stretchmarks but then again Lavi didn’t really seem to mind all that much.

 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your legs?” Lavi asked him, brushing his hands down from Allen’s hips to his toes as he spoke, “They just go on _and on_ , but you’re so _short_ I don’t understa-“

 

“Lavi!” Allen protested, kicking away Lavi’s hands when they prodded into some of his more ticklish areas.

 

Lavi continued to touch him, brushing his fingers gently across the graze on his left knee where he knocked it on the plane journey. Allen’s eyes fluttered closed as Lavi rose up to kiss him again, pressing their bodies together and spreading warmth between them.

 

“Allen I…I need to know how much you want.” Lavi breathed out, rolling his hips down against Allen’s own.

 

Truthfully, Allen wasn’t sure he knew what he wanted. He just wanted to be close to Lavi, to be wrapped in his arms and encased in warmth.  Allen tried his best to vocalise this, but all that came out were the words ‘I just…’ over and over again followed by a roll of his hips that Lavi eagerly responded to.

 

“Okay, I understand.”

 

Lavi twisted them onto their sides and made to snake his hand between their bodies only to pause and reassess the situation. He abruptly sat up, detaching himself from Allen.

 

Allen huffed, “Lavi if you think this was what I meant then you’re as bad at reading people as you are at bowling.”

 

“Just wait there for like two seconds.” Lavi told him before jumping off the bed and dashing out the room leaving a confused Allen lying awkwardly in bed alone. He could hear Lavi’s feet thumping on the wooden floor as he moved about the apartment.

 

Lavi returned just as Allen was getting restless, towel in hand and leaning against the doorframe.

 

“No offense to you babe but I just changed my bed sheets so c’mon butt in the air.” He gestured with his fingers.

 

“E-excuse me?” Allen’s cheeks turned a dark pink.

 

“Oh my god not like that, well at least not _tonight_.” Lavi winked, making Allen roll away from him and bury his face in the pillows, which did what Lavi needed him to do anyway and allowed Lavi to spread the towel out in the centre of the sheets.

 

Lavi bounced onto the bed, his hands tugging at Allen’s shoulders and rolling him back over. Then, after coaxing an embarrassed Allen’s hands away from his face, they picked up right where they left off only this time with a towel spread out bellow them.

 

They kissed and touched and moved, hands stroking and pulling and Allen learnt that Lavi’s voice dipped lower and quieter when he was aroused. Allen learnt that he really like the sound of Lavi’s voice as it murmured sweet words against his neck. Allen learnt that Lavi liked to talk all the way through and that he didn’t mind that Allen was quiet as a mouse.

 

The most important thing Allen learnt though was that Lavi made sure he was okay and happy with what they were doing every step of the way, that he wasn’t going to push Allen in to doing anything.

 

“I…I’m sorry I wasn’t ready for….” Allen had said after, feeling guilty, self-conscious, and stupid.

 

Lavi has shushed him and told him it was fine, that he didn’t expect anything and Allen felt better in an instant.

 

They curled up together, towel abandoned to the washing basket, and after one more instance of ‘ _burrito Allen’_ (which had been met with annoyed whining and cackling laughter) they settled down to sleep.

 

“Night Allen.”

“Good night, Lavi.”

 

\---

 

Lavi blinked sleep away from his eyes and stretched out, his gangly limbs cracking as they spayed out on the bed. He knocked off three pillows as he moved, which was pretty dang impressive. He sat up and yawned, slipping on his eyepatch.

 

The morning sun was filtering in past the blinds, making the room warm and cosy and making Lavi want to curl back up and go to sleep. But Allen was nowhere to be found.

 

“Allen?” he called out, staring out the half open bedroom door.

 

 Lavi tended to leave all the doors in his apartment open, aside from the laundry room because _honestly_. This included his bedroom door. Allen usually closed his bedroom door, this half open door must be some sort of weird in-between.

 

“Al. Babe?” he called again, standing up and plodding over to the door.

 

 “I’m in the kitchen.”

 

Lavi wandered over, pausing in the kitchen door and taking a moment to realise that he was not in fact in a dream. Allen was stood in the centre of Lavi’s tiny kitchen and it looked like he was attempting to figure out how to use the coffee maker. Which was adorable but not what gave Lavi pause. What made him stop and stare were once again Allen’s legs because Lavi was _weak_ for Allen’s legs (but hey at least he admitted the problem, not that it was really a problem) and Allen’s legs were currently stretching out completely bare beneath the hem of a large grey jumper.

 

Lavi could still see the marks he’d left there last night. Oh boy.

 

Allen turned and smiled at him, “Happy birthday Lavi!”

 

What. Oh. Right. Yeah. It was Lavi’s birthday today. That was why they were having family game night. Oh good lord it was Lavi’s _twenty-eighth_ birthday today. He’d known Allen for a year, at least. Good god almighty he was nearly _thirty_ and bare legs were still distracting him.

 

“Are you having another ‘oh no I’m nearly thirty’ crisis again Lav?” Allen asked him with a smirk

 

“Possibly.” Lavi sat down on one of the stools and refused to help Allen with the coffee machine because it was much more fun to watch him struggle.

 

Allen finally, after a few muttered curses, managed to get the machine working. He shoved some toast in Lavi’s little toaster and sat down opposite the still slightly distressed red head. Lavi was not good with ageing, Allen was learning this.

 

“Seven years Al.” Lavi was holding his face in his hands.

“What’s seven years?”

“The age gap.”

“Between……”

“Us. Al. Between us. _Seven years_.” He emphasised, “I’m an old man. I’m like….I’m a DILF.”

 

Allen laughed at him, “Okay firstly: are you _really_ only just realising the age gap? Secondly: The age gap makes absolutely no difference to this relationship. Thirdly: you may be an old man but I’m pretty sure you have to like _actually_ be a dad to be a DILF.”

 

“Maybe I am a dad.”

“You’d know if you were a dad.”

“Alright fine so I’m not a dad.”

 

Lavi paused and the coffee machine beeped, Allen ignored it. Instead he reached over and grabbed his hands, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“Stop freaking out and just enjoy your birthday Lavi.”

 

Lavi nodded his head in a silent promise to stop being such a drama queen because honestly, if Allen didn’t care that he was _nearly thirty holy fucking shit_ then really he shouldn’t care either. Allen positively beamed at him, which melted Lavi’s _old_ dusty heart into a puddle in his chest.

 

“Good!” Allen chimed, “Now what do you want for…..” he glanced at the clock, “brunch I guess?”

 

Lavi raised an eye brow and opened his mouth, Allen cut him off quickly “Don’t. Don’t say me.”

 

“Damn it babe let an old man have his jokes.” Lavi complained. Allen rolled his eyes.

 

 In the end, they skipped brunch entirely and settled for waiting until lunch and for Linalee to turn up. After coffee Lavi had disappeared into the shower as Allen was routing around in his suitcase. Lavi had glanced at his phone briefly, he already had a multitude of tweets and messages congratulating him and _apparently_ it was 74 degrees Fahrenheit today. That definitely qualified as a shorts day in his opinion. Cargo shorts here he comes. Oh wait no he had to socialise today. Jeans it was then.

 

He emerged from the bathroom clean and dressed in one of his more lightweight t-shirts. Allen pressed a neatly wrapped package into his hands with a mumbled “I’m sorry it’s not much.” His face red as he darted into the bathroom and quickly locked the door.

 

Lavi opened it up curiously and found himself gaping. Apparently Allen had somehow managed to remember all of the little things that Lavi had complained about over the last few months and worked solutions into one convenient little gift. There was a blanket, which looked an awful lot like his rug by sheer coincidence, because sometimes the heating went off in winter and it got super cold sitting in his chair. There was a pack of four rabbit print coasters, because his had been getting grotty. There was even an ice cream scoop because he didn’t have one, and good lord Allen had remembered so many silly little things that Lavi had mentioned.

 

Allen was amazing.

 

“Allen you’re amazing!” Lavi shouted through the bathroom door. Allen squeaked in response.

 

Linalee had arrived while Lavi was out on the balcony having a conversation with his Grandpa. She had a birthday cake in her hands which they quickly stowed away in the back of a cupboard where they hoped Lavi wouldn’t be able to find it. He _shouldn’t_ find it unless for some reason he decided he wanted to eat canned ravioli.

 

Linalee brushed her hands of imaginary dirt as she looked Allen up and down.

 

“Somebody got laid last night.” She said cheerfully.

“Linalee!” Allen gave an indignant shriek of protest, Linalee giggled.

“Oh c’mon Allen you totally-“

“Linaleeeeeeee.” He whined, shifting from foot to foot, “We didn’t…I mean sort of….but not-“

 

“Allen. Did you or did you not touch a penis that did not belong to you?” she asked with a completely straight face.

 

Allen spluttered, “I…Lina please.” He paused, looking down at his feet, “….maybe.”

 

Linalee cheered, “I knew it!”

 

Allen thumped her half-heartedly on the shoulder.

 

The day was a blur of filming, eating and making fun of Lavi at every opportunity.

 

And then it was the evening and far too many people were crammed into Lavi’s small apartment, and Allen found himself being introduced to person after person after person. Allen could not remember half of their names, which was okay because half of them only stayed for an hour before having to return home.

 

Far too many people still remained, crammed onto sofas and curled up on the floor, drinks and cards in hard and trying not to die of laughter as the card combinations for _Cards Against Humanity_ got more absurd and more obscene by the minute.

 

‘Poorly timed holocaust jokes’, ‘Brown people’ and ‘Geese’ won every single time they were played. Every time. Without fail.

 

Allen sniggered uncontrollably every time he found a good combination, tried to stifle his giggles until the card tsar read all the options out and failed at stifling his laughter every single time. Lavi for one found Allen’s glee adorable. Linalee as it turned out was incredible at the game and played all the combinations everyone else was too nervous to play, Linalee did not adhere to political correctness when it came to this game.

 

They moved onto Mario kart after a while, which Lavi and Allen suitably destroyed everyone at. It would have been embarrassing really if they hadn’t. A few people left after that, saying they couldn’t face another terrible defeat, leaving the three of them plus Kanda to start a furious game of monopoly.

 

“Bullshit!” Allen’s cry of protest as he landed on one of Kanda’s hotels for the third time in a row, “You can’t do this to me! I don’t deserve this!”

“Babe who are you talking to right now?”

 

“I’m talking to God. He’s clearly playing a cruel joke on me. What did I do to deserve this?”

 

Kanda rolled his eyes, “Pay up short arse.”

 

“No! I refuse!”

“Allen you can’t refuse.” Linalee laughed at him.

“I’m refusing-No wait Lavi don’t take the money.”

 

Lavi scooped the fake paper notes off of the ground in front of Allen and handed them to a smug looking Kanda. Allen had collapsed backward with a whine. No one had any sympathy for him.

 

It had probably been Lavi’s best birthday to date. He got to spend the day with his amazing, adorable boyfriend. He got to spend the evening playing ridiculous games with his friends. He got to eat _three_ whole pieces of cake and no one had told him off. Well Linalee had given him a slightly withering look, but no one had _expressly_ told him off. And he had the pleasant warm buzz that came from _just_ the right amount of alcohol.

 

Lavi was lying on his back in bed, wearing only his boxers, spread out and letting the summer breeze cool his skin. Everyone had gone home, Kanda offering to walk Linalee which had been a slight miracle in itself, and Allen was currently stood at the foot of his bed with a fond look on his face.

 

“Do you want me to turn the light off?” Allen asked him as he removed himself of his shirt.

 

“Why would you do that? I’m enjoying the view.” Lavi teased.

 

Allen rolled his eyes, “So we can sleep Lavi.”

 

Lavi propped himself up on his elbows, “Aw what? No ‘birthday blowjob’? I’m disappointed.”

 

He was only teasing. Well not entirely. _Well_ let’s just say if Allen _were_ to offer he wouldn’t say no. But really he was just teasing, it was the alcohol making him bold.

 

Allen turned red where he stood, eyebrows raising up. His hands twitched and Lavi was fully expecting Allen to stride over and punch him in the shoulder.

 

“Babe I’m just teasing yo-what are you doing?”

 

Allen had walked over, or more like _slinked_ over, and was pulling at his ankles until Lavi’s legs slid off the side of the bed. Allen looked him up and down, Lavi wondered if Allen was going to do more than just punch him in the arm. The short man in front of him smirked and oh dear Lavi wasn’t going to live to see his thirtieth birthday after all.

 

And then Allen dropped to his knees and began to run his hands across the inside of Lavi’s thighs. Cold fingers tweaking the edge of his underwear, warm breath ghosting over his skin. Lavi felt teeth teasing at the sensitive skin and he sat bolt upright.

 

“Al I was just-You don’t have…” Lavi, flustered, trailed off when Allen met his gaze and then preceded to crawl into his lap.

 

“I know, but I’d quite like to anyway.” He responded sincerely, sweetly, gently and then kissed Lavi with such passion for a moment he wondered if Allen was in fact two different people in one body. He decided quite quickly that he didn’t mind all that much.

 

Placing his hands on Allen’s hips and tugging him closer as Allen grabbed his face in his hands and tilted Lavi’s head back giving Allen the advantage for once. Lavi leant back letting Allen take control, enjoying the feel of warm lips against his own. Allen pushed as close as he could, bare chests flush against one another, hips rolling down and drawing a soft groan from Lavi and god Lavi decided he could stay like that forever.

 

Then almost as soon as it started, it ended. Allen pushing away and sliding back to the floor.

 

“Stay.” He instructed, pulling down Lavi’s boxers and tossing them onto the bed.

 

Lavi’s heart hammered in his chest as Allen basically _scientifically analysed his penis_. Or at least that’s what it felt like. Grey eyes looking at him, expression unreadable.

 

And then.

 

Allen sighed.

 

“Excuse me! Why are you sighing at my penis?!” Lavi squawked.

 

Allen glanced up at him, smile twitching his lips “You _do_ have ginger pubes.”

 

Lavi’s mouth was agape, “Well there’s nothing I can do about that Al. Wait sure you noticed that by now-“

 

Allen’s eyes fluttered closed, but not before they rolled just one more time, taking Lavi’s cock in one hand and pressing his lips against the side.

 

“Oh well okay then I guess you don’t care all that much.” Lavi said breathlessly, biting at his lip as Allen’s tongue slid out of his mouth and ran down the underside sending heat swirling throughout his body.

 

Allen worked slowly, deliberately, coating him in saliva and using his right hand to stroke up and down making his thighs tremble and his head loll back. Allen’s lips closed around the head, Lavi cursing under his breath as he slipped into wet heat. Then he moved, slowly at first, tongue curling and stroking as he went hand touching what he couldn’t (or simply didn’t want to) put in his mouth.

 

And jesus Allen was really good at that. Lavi, apparently, vocalised this thought because he felt Allen chuckle slightly. He tore his eyes open looking down at the sight before him and god was it a beautiful sight. Allen’s face flushed, lips red and wet, eyes hidden behind long lashes. Lavi really wanted to twist his fingers into Allen’s hair. Not to pull at it, but just to feel it.

 

He asked if he could, Allen hummed an affirmative that would have made Lavi’s knees buckle had he been stood up.

 

He pushed Allen’s hair back from his face, watching him move and trying _really_ hard not to buck his hips up.

 

Lavi’s whole body jolted as teeth scraped gently against him. He felt the rougher skin of Allen’s left hand settle on his knee as he pulled back, muttering a soft apology before going right back to it. As Allen’s confidence and speed increased obscene sucking noises drifted up to Lavi’s ears and served only to push him closer to the edge than he already was.

 

It didn’t take long before Lavi was panting out a warning, legs trembling. Allen just sucked harder and swallowed him down. Lavi groaned, falling back against the bed as Allen detached himself. He opened his eye catching Allen wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before taking a swig of the water that sat on the side.

 

Lavi grabbed a tissue to wipe himself down before tugging his pants back on and lying down the right way round. Allen joined him, curling into his side.

 

“Thank-“

“ _Do not_ thank me Lavi. That’s weird.”

 

Lavi sniggered and closed his mouth, stroking gently at the back of Allen’s neck.

 

“You’re still wearing your jeans.” Lavi pointed out, the rough fabric scratching at his legs.

 

“Well someone didn’t let me get changed.” He nuzzled into his neck and Lavi could feel him smiling.

 

There was comfortable silence, a car whizzed past outside.

 

“You can turn the light off now.” Lavi said, this time Allen did thump him

 

\---

 

“We’re locked in the park.” Lavi declared, turning away from the bolted iron gates to face his friends. Waiting nervously for their reactions.

 

“You’re fucking kidding me!” that was Kanda.

 

“Oh….oh dear.” _That_ was Allen.

 

“Well. I guess it could be worse.” That was Linalee, sweet precious Linalee.

 

Lavi took a moment, as Kanda strode past him and began shaking the gates, to ponder just how they got into this situation in the first place.

 

The day after Lavi’s birthday had been uneventful. No one had been even vaguely functioning until mid-afternoon. They ended up recording a few videos with Linalee, mostly silly and easy to play multiplayer console games. It had been fun and relatively relaxing, apart from all the times Lavi had to hold his tongue so as not to give his and Allen’s _super-secret_ relationship away. Linalee had sat between them, that had helped slightly.

 

They drove out to a Dairy Queen in the evening, Lavi had managed to convince Krory to let him borrow his car for a couple of hours on the deal that he’d bring him back ice-cream. Allen had been suitably ecstatic at Dairy Queen.

 

On Wednesday morning they skipped down to the local shop to pick up a basket of food that was suitable to eat outdoors.  They prepared sandwiches in Lavi’s little kitchen and between the three of them managed to pack a bag full of suitable food stuffs.

 

Lavi had heaved the bag over his shoulder, informed them that Kanda would meet them there, instructed Allen to bring the blanket and then lead them on a merry march through the streets and down to the park.

 

They spent the evening in that park, eating sandwiches on the blanket under the trees and watching as the sky faded from pink, to purple, to black. Linalee had challenged Lavi to a hand standing competition. Linalee had won. Allen had eaten a whole packet of devilled eggs singlehandedly. Kanda had been on his phone the entire time but that was fine. Lavi had pointed out constellations once the lamps shut off and all in all it had been a good time.

 

It was a nice little park, old fashioned with benches and trees and ponds (none of that modern art nonsense in this park) and surrounded by high brick walls with four sets of iron gates to allow entrance and exit.

 

Gates that never closed Lavi had thought.

 

He’d been wrong.

 

“God damn it.” Kanda kicked the gate and tried to hide a wince, Allen muttered what Lavi assumed was an insult under his breath.

 

“Maybe we could climb it?” suggested Lavi.

 

“Not a good idea. There are spikes at the top Lavi. Do you want to get impaled?” Ah Linalee, ever the voice of reason.

 

“Can’t we just call…..someone and they’ll come let us out?” Allen queried.

 

“No can do little buddy.”

“Why not?”

“Well firstly I don’t want to look like an idiot when they come and let us out. Secondly I do not want to get done for trespassing.”

 

“We won’t get done for trespassing idiot.” Snapped Kanda.

 

“Do you know that for sure Yu? Because I for one do not want a criminal record.”

 

There was a moment of silence. No one wanted a criminal record, at the same time no one was sure this even qualified as trespassing. This was a public park. Could you trespass in a public park? Maybe? No? Possibly. They didn’t know.

 

“Okay.” Linalee began, attracting everyone’s attention “How about we walk the edge of the park and see if there’s a place we can hop over…and then if there’s not we’ll just have to call someone.”

 

Everyone nodded and they set off.

 

It wasn’t completely pitch black, thankfully, the streetlights cast dappled orange light over the walls and through the trees. It gave them just enough light to see by, but not enough to walk easily. Lavi’s torch on his phone was lit, he flicked it around as he walked looking for a way of escape.

 

“Well this is entertaining.” Allen mumbled.

 

Allen was walking alongside Lavi, hand settled on his forearm eyes darting around. He looked, nervous.

 

“You scared babe?” he teased.

“No. Of course not.” Allen huffed indignantly.

 

A twig snapped somewhere to their left, Allen pressed closer into Lavi’s side. It was probably just a stray cat, or a fox or a bird of some sort Lavi reasoned. It was certainly not some deranged cannibalistic hobo or the ghost of a wronged witch. Nope. It was not one of those. It was a cat.

 

A cat, Lavi assured himself as he picked up the pace a little bit.

 

“Oh what about that tree!” Linalee said after about ten minutes.

 

Lavi turned, she was pointing up and a solid looking tree with a branch that hung out over the wall.

 

“It looks sturdy enough…” Allen trailed off.

 

“Alright,” Lavi cracked his knuckles and handed his phone and bag over to Allen, “I’m the biggest I’ll give it a shot.”

 

Lavi heaved himself up into the tree, grasping onto the lowest branch, feet scrabbling against bark. Slowly he made his way up, huffing with the effort. Lavi made a mental note that he really needed to exercise more. He crawled out across the large branch, the words “Careful.” Echoed up to him as he got closer to the wall.

 

“Ah.”

“Ah? Ah what?”

 

“Slight problem. There’s a car. Well multiple cars. We could _try_ drop in-between them. But we _might_ knock one and set off the alarm.”

 

He peered down, oh wow he was high up and oh boy he was slipping.

 

“Shit!” Lavi cried, hands grasping onto the branch as his legs slipped and dangled down below him. He glanced down. He could probably survive the drop. He wasn’t _that_ high up. His feet about five foot off of the ground.

 

“Look out below.” He warned, dropping down onto the ground. His knees jarred and he flopped back onto his arse, knocking the wind from him.

 

He groaned in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Allen asked through a laugh, little guy had very little sympathy it seemed.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. I’ll be sore in the morning but you know, not dead.” He pushed himself up and the quest continued.

 

In the end they managed to find their way out, about half an hour later and after Lavi had fallen out of two more trees. On the other side of the park from the gates they had originally tried to exit from were the public toilets, a stout brick building with a flat roof built about two feet away from the brick wall. With a few leg ups and some running jumps they managed to get all four of them onto the roof.

 

Lavi, their self-proclaimed fearless leader, had made the leap (more like step) over to the wall, balancing himself with his arms before offering a hand to Linalee to help her across. She looked down a tad nervous.

 

“Do you want me to drop down first and catch you?” Lavi asked.

 

“I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine.” She told him before sitting on the edge and sliding off. Lavi held his breath as she dropped. There was a thud, a grumble of ‘God damn it’ and then a call of “I’m fine. Just scraped my knee.”

 

Kanda stepped over and jumped down without so much as a pause for breath, he landed on his feet without wobble which Lavi put down to his ‘ninja skills’.

 

Allen took his hand and stepped over, tossing the bag down to Linalee and making to slide off the edge as she had done. Lavi immediately felt an overwhelming sense of _‘I need to protect him’_ or something along those lines and quickly leapt off the wall, his ankle twisted a little as he landed.

 

He turned and stretched his arms out, waiting for Allen. He rolled his eyes and slipped down, barely stumbling and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Better safe than sorry.” Lavi had said, beaming. Allen sighed, Linalee ‘aw’d, Kanda made a gagging noise.

 

\---

 

Lavi liked watching Allen sleep.

 

Which sounded much _much_ creepier than it was.

 

Lavi enjoyed watching the process of Allen falling asleep, and the process of Allen waking up. He liked watching them because the processes happened in completely opposite ways.

 

Allen fell asleep quickly. When he was tired, he was adorable. With droopy eyes and little yawns until his head hit the pillow, or Lavi’s lap, and the Allen was asleep in a blink of an eye. Gone. Into the land of nod.

 

On the other hand, when Allen woke up it was the slowest process Lavi had ever seen. He would roll over and groan, eyes blearily opening after a few minutes, curling down into the covers to hide from the day, he’d sigh eventually and push himself into a seating position and then doze off again for a few minutes.

 

This was what Allen was doing at the moment, sitting up in Lavi’s bed eyes shut and half asleep.

 

Lavi laughed from where he stood in the doorway, having already gotten up and showered.

 

“How are you a morning person? You were always up so early but look at you.”

 

Allen grumbled at him.

 

“What was that?”

“I _said_ my alarm is always set an hour before I actually need to get up.”

 

Allen was looking at him now, frown on his face, hair messy. Lavi shook his head fondly.

 

“Well you need to get up because we need to record gameplay today _before_ we go on a camping supply run.” He told him.

 

Allen whined, “It’s just Gone Home right? It’s only you playing I just sit there and add nonsense. I can do that from the bed.”

 

“No you can’t babe.”

“It’s _Allen_. And I can, the PC is right there.” He gestured blindly, eyes sliding shut again.

 

“I will burrito you if you don’t get up.” Lavi threatened, Allen didn’t move, “ _And_ I won’t make you any waffles-“

“I’m up. I’m getting up.”

 

Lavi returned to the kitchen, in the search of either pre-made waffles or the ingredients _for_ waffles. Whichever he found first really. He heard Allen yawn loudly and deliberately as he walked toward the bathroom. Lavi smiled because he was an idiot and he was in love.

 

That morning Lavi had gotten suitably _unnerved_ by Go Home. He _certainly_ had not been scared, no matter what Allen might say. He had not been frightened and he hadn’t screamed. Not once.

 

“That was….” He said into the microphone as credits began to roll.

“Surprisingly sweet.” Allen finished for him.

 

Lavi hummed, thinking for a moment about what he would have done in that situation and what his Grandpa’s home would be like if it was empty and devoid of power. Suitably creepy probably.

 

“You know they never set these games in like a _normal_ house.” Allen added, “It’s always some old house out in the country or a block of flats built in an old hospital, or a hotel or some rickety cabin in the woods.”

 

He paused, folding his arms, “Where’s my faux horror game in a terraced four bed house?”

 

“It wouldn’t be scary and you know it.”

“It _could be_.”

“Alright imagine you’re in that scenario then Babe-“

“ _Allen._ ”

“-you get back to your house expecting Linalee, Nalei and Miranda to all be there. And they’re not and the power’s out. Are you afraid?”

 

“Maybe.” Allen huffed.

 

“Your house is the _least_ scary house I’ve ever been in. You have a giant stuffed Bulbasaur in your living room. There are _butterflies_ in Linalee’s room.”

 

“Yes but we also have a skeleton.”

 

Lavi couldn’t deny that. They _did_ have a skeleton. It was a Halloween decoration that lived permanently under the kitchen sink. It was called Jessica. Lavi only knew that because of a sign on the cupboard door that read ‘Don’t disturb Jessica’.

 

“Alright so the skeleton might freak people out. As might your dildo collection.” He added with a smirk.

 

“Lavi! I do not-“ his face was red. Lavi decided now was the ideal time to cut the audio recording.

 

“God I hate you.” Allen flopped backwards onto the bed, microphone abandoned to the pillow. Lavi sniggered as he set up all the necessary programs and making sure everything was saved properly.

 

“I know but I’ll buy you something tacky at Walmart and you’ll love me again.”  
“My love is not so easily bought Bookman.”

 

Lavi span around in his chair to face him, “And how can I buy your love?”

Allen pondered the question.

 

“What does the J stand for?” he asked.

 

“Jason-“

“Really?!”

“-Derulo.”

“Fuck you.”

 

Kanda came by at 3pm in his car to take them to Walmart, he didn’t seem thrilled by the whole ordeal but Kanda rarely seemed thrilled about anything unless it involved making Lavi look like an imbecile in public.

 

Lavi called shot gun, and chose the music.

 

“If you put any of that EDM rubbish on I will throw you out of the car and you will have to _walk_ to Walmart.” Kanda had threatened, Allen had sniggered from the backseat.

 

“Don’t be silly Yu I wouldn’t do that.” Lavi assured him, “I’d _walk_ to my apartment and take Big Hammer to Walmart.”

 

Lavi did in fact not put on any of that ‘EDM rubbish’, Kanda didn’t have any of that in his car anyway. Lavi had settled on Elbow, deciding that Pearl Jam was too depressing.

 

They snagged Linalee away from her hotel room, where she had slept in until 2pm because it was meant to be a holiday after all. And then trundled off out of the city.

 

“Did we _have_ to get this stuff from Walmart?” Kanda asked Lavi as they made their way onto the highway.

 

“Yes. It’ll be an adventure. Those two in the back have never seen Walmart Kanda. I can’t…I can’t let that be.”

 

“I hate Walmart.” Kanda muttered darkly.

 

“Why?” asked Linalee.

 

“Because it’s….it feels weird.” He said.

 

Allen laughed rudely, “It _feels weird_. Oh man are your _ninja senses tingling_?”

 

“Jackass.”

“Weirdo.”

“Midget.”

“Mushroom hater.”

 

“Oh for fuc- _drop it_ with the mushrooms!” Kanda snapped, Allen sat back with a smug grin.

 

Lavi wondered if this was going to be a _thing_ between the two of them now. Mushrooms. A point of conflict that would always be there, ready to be exploited by one of them.

 

He got what Kanda meant though, Walmart’s did feel weird. So did Target. It was just something about those big flat stores. They weren’t quite shopping malls and they weren’t quite grocery stores (or clothing stores), they were a weird mix of the two and they didn’t feel quite right.

 

But they were intrinsically _American_. Lavi had yet to see anything similar in the UK. And so he had to show their dear old British friends. Also it _would_ have everything they needed. Torches, marshmallows, pop up barbeques and the like. Bug spray. They would need bug spray. He made a note on his phone.

 

The car journey was uneventful until they entered the parking lot and Lavi heard twin mumbled of “What in the world…” from Allen and Linalee.

 

Kanda pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. Everyone climbed out. Lavi felt the rush of warm air and the scent of concrete hit him as the stood and closed the door behind him. Before them loomed Walmart, a large flat building with a deceptively happy logo.

 

“You know what.” Said Allen, turning to Kanda, “I take it back. You’re right. This _is_ weird.”

 

They made their way inside, the cool of the air conditioning welcome in the August heat. Lavi grabbed a cart, or _trolly_ as Allen had put it which sounded much more fun in his opinion, and lead them out into the bizarre world.

 

“How does anyone find anything in here?” Linalee asked.

“Dark magic probably.”

“Ah yes that makes sense. Praise be unto our Dark Lord Walmart.” She said, motioning up to the heavens.

 

“You know,” chipped in Allen, “The Harry Potter books would have been _very_ different if Voldemort had been called Walmart.”

 

Lavi snorted. They turned a corner, heading away from the food (they’d go back later) and to where Lavi _hoped_ camping supplies would be.

 

“Oh my goodness is that coloured toilet paper?” Linalee was pointing to their left where stacks upon stacks of coloured toilet paper stood.

 

“We need it.” She declared, striding over and picking up the most horrendously orange paper she could get her hands on.

 

She chucked it into the cart, “Consider it a gift, for you, Lavi.”

 

“Oh my favourite colour and everything, why thank you ma’am.”

 

They made their way through the aisles, tossing items into the cart sporadically and side stepping around stressed out mums with screaming kids. It was all going well. They had almost everything they needed, which thankfully didn’t include a tent or anything ridiculously oversized. He had purchased a pair of ridiculous looking sunglasses in the shape of pineapples as a peace offering for Allen, and a snapback with the words ‘Gangsta Bitch’ on the front for Linalee as thanks for his brightly coloured toilet roll.

 

Lavi took a quick inventory while Linalee and Allen debated over the different and frankly _bizarre_ flavours of milk the store had to offer.

 

“I think we’ve got everything so we should go pa- where’s Kanda?”

 

Allen and Linalee looked up, glanced around and shrugged. Lavi decided to check the next aisle over, telling Linalee and Allen very firmly to _‘stay put’_ and feeling a little like those stressed out mothers he had seen earlier. He checked back two aisles and forward two aisles, Kanda wasn’t there.

 

He returned to his English friends, who in turn had returned to their debate about the milk.

 

“I can’t find him.”

“Why not call him?”

 

Lavi did just that, it rang and rang _and rang_ and went to answer phone. He tried again. Same deal.

 

“He’s not picking up.”

 

“I’m sure if we wait here he’ll come find us.” Linalee said, tapping away at her phone (probably sending a message to said missing person) and chucking a carton of jelly bean flavoured milk into the cart.

 

“That’s going to be disgusting and you know it Lina.”

“Yeah but. I want to try.”

“You’ll regret it.” Lavi warned her, she shrugged.

 

Kanda was missing, Lavi reminded himself because he was getting distracted again. He tried calling again, there was still no reply.

 

Oh wait.

  
“I know what we can do!” Lavi cried enthusiastically, thoroughly scaring the pants off of both Linalee _and_ Allen.

 

He began pushing the cart off with purpose. He could hear the other two scrabbling to keep up with him as he strode down the aisles and straight toward customer service.

 

“Oh no.” Said Linalee, realising what Lavi’s plan was.

“Oh _yes_!” Said Allen, also realising what Lavi’s plan was.

 

Lavi pushed his way to the tired looking woman at the desk.

 

“Is there a problem Sir?” she asked, clearly wishing she was literally anywhere but there.

 

“Yes. I’ve lost my son.” Lavi declared, slapping his hands down on the desk and beaming. He was far too happy for someone who had lost their son, the woman eyed him cautiously.

 

“Your…son?” she asked.

 

“Yes. My son. He wondered off while my other two children,” he gestured behind him at Linalee and Allen, “were arguing about milk.”

 

Allen was trying to hide his laughter behind his hands. Linalee played along asking him sweetly:

 

“Dad? When can we go home? I’m _tired_.”

 

Allen wheezed.

 

The woman didn’t look amused, “Sir this isn’t-“

 

“I honestly have lost him though, please can you put out an announcement?” he pleaded, with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. The woman gave a sigh, clearly giving up.

 

“Alright what’s his name?”

“Kanda Yu.”

“Kanda Yu?”

“He’s one of those adopted Asian babies, don’t tell the other kids though.” Lavi told her in a mock whisper.

 

Laughter escaped Allen’s fingers, drawing the womans attention, so he just turned his back to the whole ordeal. She sighed again and picked up a microphone, there was a chime:

 

_“Kanda Yu to Customer Service please. Kanda Yu to Customer Service. Your father is waiting for you. If you don’t know where Customer Service is ask the nearest adult in uniform to help you.”_

Allen had given up trying to hide his laughter and was clutching at Linalee for support. She giggled and waited excitedly for Kanda to arrive.

 

A few minutes passed.

 

Kanda came storming around the corner, face like thunder with a cry of “Fuck you Lavi!”

 

“That is no way to speak to your father young man!” Lavi sounded aghast, clutching a hand to his heart.

 

Kanda strode over, poking Lavi in the chest “We are in _no way_ related you god damn piece of sh-“

 

Lavi gasped, his eyes welling up with fake tears, “Who _told_ you?! Was it your mother?” he placed a reassuring hand on Kanda’s shoulder, “Look son, even if you are adopted _I_ still love you and-“

 

Kanda wheeled around and walked away, straight out of the store.

 

Lavi turned back to the woman at the desk, “Thank you for all your help. Come on kids! Time to go!” He pushed the cart towards the checkouts, glancing at Allen and Linaee, “Come on hold my hand so you don’t get lost.”

 

He reached out with one hand, keeping the other firmly on the cart, and grabbed one of Allen’s who in turn grabbed one of Linalee’s.

 

“Seriously though,” Lavi said once they were far enough away from the woman, “We should hurry because he _might_ drive away without us.”

 

Kanda, thankfully, had not driven away without them. But he point blank _refused_ to help unload their haul into his car boot and banished Lavi to the back seat next to Allen. Lavi laughed from the moment he saw Kanda standing by his car, arms crossed and tapping his foot, to the moment they left the car park and whizzed off down the highway.

 

He apologised, about half an hour later, “I’m sorry Yu but you weren’t answering your phone and you have to admit it _was_ funny.”

 

Kanda didn’t seem to think it was funny, “You’re doing _all_ of the driving tomorrow Lavi. _All_ of it. And I am _never_ driving you to Walmart ever again.” He snapped.

 

Lavi supposed this was fair.

 

Kanda remained icy for the rest of the day, which Allen (and Lavi privately) thought was the height of comedy. Linalee tried to be the voice of reason, because she too had found the whole thing hilarious but also didn’t want this to escalate into an actual argument.

 

Lavi ended up paying for Kanda’s dinner as a way of apology which was begrudgingly accepted, and then everything was okay. He still had to do all the driving tomorrow though.

 

As he lay in bed that night, slightly too warm and with the window open once more and the sheets abandoned to the floor in a heap, he heard a snigger from beside him.

 

He rolled onto his side, gazing at Allen’s face through the dark.

 

“One of those adopted Asian babies.” Allen choked out.

 

Lavi faked sadness, “I _knew_ adoption was a bad idea but your mother _insisted-“_

 

He trailed off as Allen giggled into the pillows, body shaking as he tried to stifle his amusement as much as possible. Lavi decided he really _really_ liked making Allen laugh, and that he was going to do it as much as possible (probably at Kanda’s expense).

 

He smiled as Allen’s giggled subsided, and curled over to press a soft kiss to his cheek before rolling onto his back and sliding his eyes shut.

 

The next few days were going to be _amazing_.

 

He’d have to make sure not to aggravate Kanda too close to anything potentially lethal though. But aside from the constant threat of Kanda ending his life at any given moment (not that he would because he was a big softie _really_ deep down), it was going to be fantastic.

 

Next to him Allen sighed.

 

“……adopted Asian babies.”

 


End file.
